


Nothing Is Nothing

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Angela (Marvel Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Angela Takes No Shit, Angelic Possession, Asexual Character, BAMF Loki, BAMF Tony Stark, Background Relationships, Bot Feels, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hidden Bots, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Indecisive Behavior, Lifedebts, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, M/M, Magic, Oblivious Thor, Odin's A+ Parenting, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Slavery, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Being Tony, Tony Does What He Wants, Tony Wants Loki, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, Worldbuilding, bamf angela, loki deserves better, mentioned genocide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 86,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prompt Fill for Norsekink, as shown to me by PeaceHeather.</p><p>Loki, Thor, and company travel to the realm of the Angels after the events of Thor. Loki has been tasked making sure the Bifrost gets fixed, but the only one who can do it doesn't seem to keen on the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Empty Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807488) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> For those who don't know, here is a picture of Angela. She is a character from the comics.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1175.photobucket.com/user/mmhannaford/media/angela-asgards-assassin_zpsvzszggyn.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, do check out PeaceHeather's fill for this prompt as well! A link will be listed...somewhere on this page. Either the top or the bottom. I'm sure you can find it.

Loki’s skin crawled as he led Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three toward the city. It was not unlike Asgard, truly, if one were to look at things objectively, but it had more silvers than gold. Perhaps it was the similarities of the two races, rather than their differences, that had led to their many conflicts over the years. A guard, a woman of course, met their party at the outskirts of the city. She had dark hair cut short around her shoulders and an expression that showed her displeasure at their mere presence in this place. They did not belong.

“We know of your reasons for being here, Aesir. Do not think you will simply be able to demand what you want and receive it. Your power means little here. Here, you must trade for what you seek.”

Loki bowed to the woman, showing her the respect her position earned her, in this society. None of the others in his group bothered to do so. Loki doubted they even bothered to _learn_ the customs of a society that had long been thought their enemy.

“We would expect no different,” he spoke soothingly. “Nothing, after all, is nothing and nothing is for free. Is that not the edict of the Angels?”

She did not smile, but her eyes shone with approval.

“Angela is awaiting you at the training grounds. You seek to barter for her property so it is to her whom you must give your fancy words, Silver Tongue.”

“Lead on then,” Frandal spoke before Loki had the chance to reply. “We haven’t the time to waste.”

Loki wanted to sigh as the guard sent Frandal a glare. Just once, he wished he could travel without his oafish brother and the Idiots Four messing things up with their boarish, repulsive behavior. But that wasn’t a possibility anymore, not since Thor had destroyed the Bifrost to thwart Loki’s attack on Jotunheim. The All-Father had deemed it a fit punishment for Loki to be responsible for its repairs. He was one of the only magic users powerful enough for the job, but he was also the only one who could travel between realms. They would need many things from other realms for their mission to be successful. This was just the first piece of the puzzle. Without this, there would be no point in the rest.

They trudged through the city, passersby staring after them in fascination, fear, or contempt. The women largely outnumbered the men, as was the way of the Angels. Most of the men they passed were dressed in flowing, decorative garments that seemed to boggle the minds of Loki’s companions. If they could even be called that. Loki imagined they could hardly fathom a society where the women were the providers and the warriors while the men tended to their mistresses with utter devotion. Things were certainly not thus on Asgard.

“Look, Loki,” Volstagg chuckled, and Loki knew instantly that whatever words came next would not be anything he liked, “it seems like we’ve finally found somewhere that suits you.”

He gestured to a man sauntering by with a low slung wrap around his hips and a gossamer tunic that left little to the imagination. His lips were shiny with gloss and his eyelids painted with color as he winked at their escort. Loki scowled. He had dressed as a woman _once_ in order to save them all from what was sure to be a painful death, but his ‘friends’ never seemed able to forget it. He pressed his lips tightly together to keep from allowing acerbic words to spill forth. He refused to give them any excuse to cause a scene before they had even reached their destination. Everything was riding on Loki’s success here. This was his only chance for freedom.

The training grounds were similar to those at Odin’s palace, with packed dirt and soldiers scattered about. The guard who led them guided them through the area to a section in the back, slightly set away from the rest of the commotion. A woman with long red hair was doing swordwork, her movements excruciatingly slow as he concentrated on the precision of each stance. Her eyes nearly glowed as she finished a form and turned to face them, sheathing her sword, and red lines traced across her face. Her armor consisted of little more than a golden brassier, scant fabric covering her nether regions, and a wide leather belt. She had gauntlets and boot of metal so form-fitting and thin that Loki was somewhat doubtful it was even metal at all. Off to the side, perched on a wooden bench, a man watched the proceedings. He was the first man Loki had seen since stepping foot on the training grounds. They weren’t usually allowed here, as far as he knew.

“Aesir,” the woman spoke in a grave voice.

Her expression betrayed nothing. Loki bowed just in case, lower this time. He wanted there to be no risks of anything going wrong.

“Angela, I presume? I am Loki, of Asgard, and this is Thor, the crowned prince. With us are the Lady Sif and Lords Frandal, Volstagg, and Hogan. It is an honor to meet one as accomplished as yourself. The tales of your skill are known far and wide. I have heard even our own Weapons Master praise that which you have accomplished in battle.”

Thor sent him a warning glare, but Angela lifted her chin just a bit to eye him.

“You speak the truth. I appreciate that within my domain. I will not tolerate lies here.”

“You dare to accuse-“

“ _Silence_ ,” she hissed and, surprisingly, Thor did. Her air of slight indulgence from just moment before had vanished, leaving behind only fury and an overwhelming sense of danger. “I make no accusations. Know you place, debtor.”

Loki blinked in surprise. To an Angel, debts were a way of life. As Loki had mentioned before, there was no law in their society higher than, ‘Nothing is nothing and nothing is for free.’ Every debt had to be paid and there was no debt too small to be called or owed. It was a delicate dance of dynamics Loki had always found fascinating. For Angela to call Thor a debtor was for her to say he owed debts greater than he could ever repay. Perhaps for the lives he had claimed in the many skirmishes between the Aesir and the Angels?

“My Lady, we mean no disrespect and we wish to start no quarrels. Asgard is in need of a resource only you have access to and we are happy to trade for that. May we enter into negotiations?”

Angela eyed, glared, at Thor a moment longer with her eerily penetrating gaze before turning back to Loki.

“You may proceed. Your messenger already informed me of the nature of your request, the last of the Gigalites. Anthony!”

She held her hand out towards the man who sat off the side and he rose instantly to go to her. He was short, with chocolaty brown hair and the honeyed eyes that had been so common among the Gigalites before the genocide that had nearly wiped their people from the Nine Realms completely. A glowing blue-white light shone from his chest, dampened by his clothing. He was handsome, if small, and moved as if he had more energy than his body could rightly contain. The energy itself was nearly visible beneath his skin, swirling and dancing to unheard music. He kissed the back on Angela’s hand before taking his place beside her. The side opposite her sword, the position of one placed under protection.

“So,” the man drawled, giving them a jaunty grin, “I hear you broke one of your favorite toys.”

The Gigalites were a race with incredibly advanced technology. Their society had made the rest of the cultures throughout the Nine Realms look downright primitive by comparison. They had designed and created the Bifrost on the commission of Bor, Odin’s father, but had not handed over the knowledge of how it worked so that it could be replicated. Without a Gigalite to fix it, Asgard would be unable to do so.

“The Bifrost was recently destroyed beyond our abilities to repair, it is true. We come seeking your expertise is restoring it to its former state.”

Anthony looked thoughtful, gaze drifting across each of them in turn. Then he grinned again, rocking back on his heels.

“Nah. I don’t think so. Best of luck to you, though.”

Loki froze, his hopes of winning his freedom slipping through his fingers like water through a sieve. Without this chance at redemption, he did not know what the All-Father would decide should be his punishment instead. Thor was not so reserved. Proving he had learned nothing from his brief exile to Midgard, Thor advanced with a growl. If his hammer had been with him, Loki had no odubts it would already be in hand. Angela stood her ground with an unimpressed expression, but Thor wasn’t turning his anger toward her. It was a mistake. He was heading toward Anthony.

“Were you not the only being in the Nine with your knowledge, I would strike you down where you stand for your impertinence,” he threatened. “As the future king of Asgard, I order you-“

Thor was cut off by a sword suddenly at his throat. Loki hadn’t even seen Angela move.

“You will order him _nothing_.” Her voice seethed with anger. “He is not yours to order about. He owes you nothing, As, just as your _status_ means nothing here. Should I require showing you your place again, you will not leave here with your head still upon your shoulders. You have my word on that.”

Sif and the Warriors Three already had weapons in hand, but the guardswoman who’d escorted them in didn’t look the least bit alarmed. She still stood at ease. Loki, the events of Jotunheim still fresh in his mind, quickly moved to place himself between Thor’s friends and the other two. No doubt, Loki would bear the blame for anything going wrong on this particular trip be it his fault or not.

“Thor,” his voice remained calm, though his tone was hard, “perhaps a different way may prove more effective. Negotiations have only just begun.”

Angela sneered.

“Listen to him who you owe so much, debtor. It is clear he is far wiser than you or your companions could ever hope to be. You drown in your own oafishness and think not a wit before rushing into situations you have no hope of overcoming. I admit I am impressed by the sheer amount of dedication it must have required to keep all five of you alive for so long.” She turned to Loki then. “You should choose better whom you expend such an effort in saving. If they cannot learn from the mistakes of their past, they can hardly be of enough intelligence to be of use to you in the future.”

Loki gaped at her, but so were the other Aesir. Sif, of course, blustered.

“We owe him no _debts_ ,” she spat, clearly offended. “If anything it is Loki who owes a debt to us. He is the one who betrayed his position and power.”

Loki bit his tongue to keep from informing her that he had been completely within his rights as King of Asgard to take every action he had chosen to. They were the ones who had committed treason by disobeying his direct orders, as well as the orders of Odin before he’d fallen into the Odin sleep, to go after Thor. There would be no point in saying such things when they would just be thrown back in his face as lies.

“Perhaps you in particular owe him slightly less that your _other_ companions,” Angela replied while shooting Thor a pointed look, “but I can see your lifedebts to him stacked one upon the other none the less. Many, many times has he saved your life. Oh, yes, you owe him a _great_ deal.” She cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, her gaze flickering over to examine Loki. “Why do you not call upon their debts? Surely with the number they have amassed you are not worried about running out. At this rate, they will allow you to gain many more before you come even close to exhausting all of the ones they already owe you.”

Anthony was giving Loki an assessing look now, too. It made him uncomfortable, almost embarrassed. But no matter that he was the son of savage beasts, he’d been raised as a prince of Asgard. He would not allow his weakness to be used against him.

“I am afraid, My Lady, that Asgard does not follow the same edicts as your society here. In our culture, to save the life of a shield brother or shield sister is the least that one may do. There is no expectation of repayment for such a deed.”

Angela’s lips curled into a grimace as though she were tasting something foul.

“’The least that one may do…’” she mused. “So then why have they not saved your life in turn? Are they so incompetent that they are unable? If so, you should show better care is choosing who you fight beside.” Her gaze met his. “I have heard tales of your abilities in the field as well, you know.”

“Sentiment,” Anthony spoke suddenly, out of the blue. Angela turned to look at him, finally removing her blade from Thor’s neck. “You wouldn’t understand it, Angie, what with your whole thing about not letting emotions interfere with your goals.” He stepped away from her, giving Thor a wide berth before coming around to stand in front of Loki, staring up into his face. “So tell me, how did the Bifrost break? It’s not exactly a fragile piece of equipment.”

Loki grimaced.

“The bridge leading to it was broken, actually, as opposed to the device itself, though that was torn apart in its fall. Thor was forced to destroy it. The Bifrost tumbled into the Void.”

“Uh huh. And why did you have to destroy it?”

“I suggest you just tell him,” Angela broke in, sounding amused, perhaps even a little indulgent. “He will not stop his line of questioning until he has found out everything he wishes to know.”

Loki hesitated and Sif took it upon herself to speak in his place.

“Loki turned it against Jotunheim, nearly destroying their planet.”

The disgust was clear in her voice and Loki grit his teeth together. He had been trying to stop a _war_. Did they have any idea how many Aesir had perished in the last war with Jotunheim? Even if Asgard won, the losses would be devastating. Loki had wanted nothing more than to protect his home and to prove his loyalty, maybe even win a modicum of approval from Odin. It had been a foolish dream, he now knew. There would be no approval for him, not even acceptance.

Anthony was watching his face closely.

“See? That’s exactly why I won’t rebuild it,” the Gigalite said. “It was too easily turned into a weapon, but then most of dad’s stuff was. I don’t make weapons.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. His devastation left him without some of his usual filters and his bitter displeasure spilled forth before he could catch himself.

“Not even if Angela asked you to? Called it in to pay _your_ debt?”

Because Anthony would not be in this city if he did not owe a debt, and it was well known that he belonged to Angela in that regard.

“She never would. She knows I would happily die before I made another weapon and I am of far too much value to her alive.” He grinned. “I can _do_ things while I’ve alive. Not like attempt to destroy a planet, though. I mean, I _could_ , but I wouldn’t.” His gaze turned shrewd. “So what made you do it?”

“He was jealous of Thor,” Hogan spoke. “He wanted to kingship of Asgard for himself.”

“Ah.” Anthony nodded as if this made all the sense in the world. “So you, Anger Management, you were on Jotunheim when the Bifront was activated? I thought you were the one who sent it tumbling into space.”

“I was on Asgard. I had just returned from Midgard to find that Loki had killed Laufey and was about to go through with his mad plan to destroy the icy realm.”

Anthony’s brow furrowed.

“Laufey? King Laufey? What was he doing on Asgard?”

“He was attempting to kill the All-Father, who lay defenseless while in the Odinsleep.”

“Who was acting as king if Odin was sleeping and you were away?”

“Loki. Our mother did not wish to leave Odin’s bedside.”

“But Loki killed Laufey _before_ Laufey could kill Odin and get him permanently out of the way? Seems kind of counter-intuitive to me if Loki wanted to be king, but whatever. I’m not here to judge. Isn’t trying to kill the king an act of war?”

“Of course,” Thor agreed gravely. “But Jotunheim had already declared war on Asgard, foolish though that was on their part.”

Angela looked deeply amused as Tony nodded thoughtfully.

“Right, so, um, not that I’m endorsing genocide here because I’m really not, but how is what Loki decided to do with the Bifrost any different than what your people have previously done in times of war? I mean, the Svartalfs aren’t around anymore for a _reason_ and that reason happens to be named Bor. And Odin was the one to nearly wipe out the Jotunar in the first place. Forgive me if I’m missing something here but I really just don’t understand.”

Thor blustered.

“Of _course_ it’s different! Loki was going to destroy all of Jotunheim!”

Anthony gave Thor an odd look, one that severely doubted the thunderer’s intelligence.

“Have you _been_ to Svartalfheim lately? Yeah, I didn’t think so. Wanna know why? _Because it’s uninhabitable thanks to what your grandpapie did._ ” Anthony rolled his eyes with a noise of disgust. “I think we’re done here. I can’t _stand_ Aesir.”

Loki jumped forward, reaching for the Gigalite.

“Wait, please!” It pained him, but he finally let some of his desperation leak into his tone. His eyes darted to his guards before turning back to Anthony. “Please. The Bifrost must be restored. I would be willing to pay any price you wanted for you to make an exception. I will swear upon my own magic, let it boil my blood should I lie, that I will not allow anyone to weaponized it again.”

Anthony stared at him for a long moment and then turned back to Angela, seeming to have some sort of silent conversation with her that ended in her giving him a sharp nod of approval. Anthony grinned.

“C’mon. How about you and I come over here and talk a little bit? Your friends seem like proficient enough warriors. They can spar with Angela. Have a little fun. I’m sure that’ll keep them quite entertained.”

Then he was taking Loki by the elbow and dragging him away, slowing down only once they were out of hearing distance.

“Okay,” he said with a glance back at the others. “So why don’t you tell me what’s really going on? Because the shit I’m hearing isn’t adding up and I’m a generally nosey person. Don’t leave anything out and maybe, _maybe_ , we can come to some sort of a compromise. You seem pretty desperate for some evil son of a bitch who likes to blow up worlds over a bit of petty jealousy.”

Loki grimaced, but Anthony was right. He _was_ desperate. He didn’t want to be under Odin’s thumb anymore, not now that he knew acceptance was impossible. He lifted his gaze to the sky above the city, streaked with greens, pinks, and other hues. It was so different from the sky above Asgard, or even Vanaheim’s. Not looking at Anthony made at easier as he told the story of what had happened, starting with how he had sabotaged Thor’s coronation.

“All I wanted, all I _ever_ wanted, was to be accepted. I cannot _be_ who they want me to be. I am not Aesir. I was born a monster and I will forever _be_ a monster. I have come to terms with that reality.” His gaze finally lowered to meet Anthony’s, the Gigalite’s honey colored eyes riveted on his face. “I just do not wish to be Odin’s monster any longer. I could not bear it.”

Anthony’s expression was serious, not a trace of his earlier flippancy remained. His frown was miniscule, but showed his disapproval of Loki’s actions clearly. The god almost couldn’t help how his gaze skirted away again, this time dropping to the ground. Odin would be ashamed of him. Well, more ashamed than he already was.

“I need to talk to Angela,” was all Anthony said. “Let’s head back.”

When they returned to the others, neither Fandral nor Volstagg were still in the fight. They sat off to the side, panting. Volstagg was laid out on his back, his swollen stomach heaving with every breath. Hogan didn’t look like he was far from calling it quits and both Thor and Sif looked haggard as well. Angela didn’t even look winded. Paying no mind to the fight at all, Anthony bounced right on over. Sif’s attempt at a stab nearly caught him in a gut except that he danced gracefully out of the way, his body twisting over impeccable footwork until he reached Angela’s side and tucked himself up under her arm affectionately.

Loki was still stunned by the man’s footwork and the flow of his body, almost as if he’d been floating on air. The only people Loki had ever seen move in such a manner were elven dancers and the moves were certainly not applied on the battlefield. The Gigalite actually managed to make Loki feel clunky and awkward by comparison. His gut burned with the desire to study the technique and integrate it into his own style. It was beautiful.

Angela smiled down at her charge indulgently, her arm drifting down to wrap around his waist and pull him in. Anthony only snuggled closer. Seeing them like this, in a snapshot of a moment, Loki found himself suddenly wondering if the two were lovers on top of everything else in their relationship. He also felt the tight curl of jealousy in the pit of his stomach and he couldn’t even say which of them he was jealous of. Possibly both.

“You seem like you’re having a good time over here,” the Gigalite said teasingly.

“Well, I haven’t fallen asleep yet.”

Anthony gave a little huff of laughter, the skin around his eyes crinkling. It was a good look on him. It took away some of the hardness and tension that constantly plagued him. It was almost like looking at a completely different person.

“So,” Anthony’s tone had turned plying, “I thought of something you might be interested in.”

One of Angela’s eyebrows rose before her eyes flickered to Loki. A smile spread across her lips.

“I suppose we shall be right back, then. Should you need anything, we won’t be far.”

It was their turn to retreat, leaving Loki alone with the other Aesir and their now long disinterested guard. Thor was scowling mightily and seemed to be in a most foul mood. Loki couldn’t say he was much surprised, if Thor and the others had been losing their spar. Thor had never liked losing.

“I was unable to see the match. How did it go?”

Because if he asked first and got Thor started, Thor would forget to ask Loki about his own discussion with Anthony and what they spoke of. Predictably, Thor bared his teeth in frustration.

“Had I my hammer she would never have been able to use such underhanded tricks as she did. It is ridiculous that father would not allow me to bring it upon this journey.”

Loki resisted the urge to sigh heavily. This had already been explained to Thor several times over.

“To bring such a powerful weapon into the heart of the Angels’ home would be akin to an act of war. It would be a violation of our tentative-at-best treaty and viewed as a threat. Had you brought it along, we never would have been able to seek an audience with Angela in the first place. It was a necessity.”

Thor rumbled his displeasure.

“A foolish one. The treaty would not be so tentative if these Angels were not such flighty, stubborn creatures. When I am king, I will make certain that they, ‘know their place.’”

Clearly, Angela’s earlier words had not been soothed by time. Loki glanced nervously at their guard to catch her reaction to the claim, but her look of disinterest hadn’t changed. Still, Loki had little doubt that Angela would be hearing of Thor’s boasts before they had even managed to leave the realm.

“Perhaps this is a discussion better worth saving for when we are back in Asgard.”

Fandral snorted his laughter.

“When we get back to Asgard, you’ll be going right back in your cell until we’re ready for the next stage of repairing the Bifrost. I don’t think you’ll be having many discussions there.”

Loki looked away, unable to hide the flash of pain that caused him. He hated the dungeons. The lack of stimulation drove him nearly mad and the glowing gold of the cell walls, not to mention the buzz of its magic against his own, left him with a near constant headache after merely a few minutes of exposure. Frigga’s visits by projection were perhaps the only thing keeping him sane. Loki could not help but think that if Thor had spent his three days of exile in the dungeons as opposed to gallivanting around Midgard, he might have actually learned something.

Across the training field, what should have been well out of earshot, Anthony was looking their way. His scowl was back, etched deep into his features. Loki couldn’t bear to look at him, either. He did not want to spend the rest of his days in the dungeon. He refused to. His only hope would be to find a way to escape. If Anthony wouldn’t not come to fix the Bifrost, Loki would have to make a run for it. He would rather spend his life hunted and hiding than locked in that Helheim of a cell.

Thor and the others, oblivious to Loki’s inner turmoil, continued to talk amongst themselves. Loki remained silent until Angela and Anthony came strolling back, both of them looking pleased. He wasn’t sure whether that was a good or a bad sign.

“Well,” Angela mused with what was clear enjoyment, “I won’t keep you in suspense for long. Anthony’s refusal to restore the Bifrost to its original state stands firm and I will not be fool enough to attempt to sway him on the matter, especially not for the sake of Aesir. _However_ ,” here she looked directly at Loki, forestalling his panic, “he would be willing to accompany your group back to Asgard and build you an equivalent device which would not have the capabilities of weaponization.”

Loki’s heart soared, but he knew Angel culture. This would not come as a cheap price, even less so now that the task had already been refused once.

“And what do you wish to claim as payment? Asgard wishes to owe no debt, particularly not one where the terms are not even known.”

Angela dipped her head in acknowledgement.

“A straight exchange, then. This suits me well, for I already know that which I wish to claim as my price. Anthony is of great value. I will accept nothing less than something of similar worth and promise as my payment for his service to you.”

Loki straightened his spine and lifted his chin, clawing together the scraps of his dignity to present an image worthy of the might of Asgard.

“Name your price, then.”

“You, Loki of Asgard,” Angela looked smug, “are my price. I will lend Anthony to Asgard for this purpose if you return with him at the end of the project and place yourself in my service.”

Loki gulped.

“For how long?”

Her grin was all teeth.

“Until I am satisfied, of course.”

“You accursed _wretch!_ ” Thor shouted, clearly enraged. “That is my _brother!_ ”

“Do not _dare_ to claim him as such,” Angela all but hissed, surprising Loki. “You who disregard him so easily holds no right to then lay claim. The amount of debt you owe him should leave you bending at the knee is offer of repaying him when instead you _mock_ and _slander_ all that he is. You are so caught up in your selfish absorption that you cannot see past your own blindness. Even if there is no claim upon the lifedebts _all_ of you owe many times over, you are undeserving of a ‘shield brother’ so beyond your skills in combat.” Her tone was scathing now, as she continued to verbally rip them apart. “It seems nigh unfathomable that a warrior of such sorry caliber has been able to fell so many of my own of the battlefield. You lack _discipline_. There are basics of combat that you seem to have skipped over completely in your desperate grasping for glory! Is that what it was? You received that precious hammer of yours and suddenly combat lessons were beneath you? Oh, we Angels will hail you as King of Asgard, for with one such as you on the throne our victory will be assured.”

Thor gave an inarticulate roar of pure rage and launched himself at the Angel, Loki barely making it between them in time to take the brunt of Thor’s attack and prevent him from reaching Angela. If Thor attacked first, Loki had not doubts that the Angel would use it as an excuse to kill the prince right where he stood.

“ _You will cease this, Thor_ ,” he commanded, the steel in his voice bringing the blond up short. “For once in your life do not make things more difficult. I will handle this.”

Loki already knew what had to be done, what he had to do if he wanted to ever be free of Odin and of the chains that Asgard kept him in, both literal and metaphorical. His gaze drifted to Anthony. Being a slave terrified Loki, and he was under no illusions that he would be treated with the care that Anthony clearly was. Loki was the adopted son of this society’s worst enemy and the biological son of a warmongering tyrant known throughout all of the Nine Realms. Here, though, there was the distant chance of eventual freedom, however slim that chance was. He took a deep breath to ready himself before he met Angela’s gaze.

“I will accept your price, on behalf of Asgard, and happily pay for the service which you provide us.”

Angela grinned, Anthony whooped loudly, and Thor just looked betrayed.

“Brother, why would you-“

“It is the only way,” Loki cut him off. “This is how it must be.”

“Don’t worry,” Anthony said as he loped over to stand by Loki’s side and latch onto his arm once again. Loki was starting to understand he was a very tactile individual. “We’ll take great care of him. Far better than _you_ ever did, at least. Oh! By the way,” he leaned in closer to Thor, “that’s _another_ lifedebt you owe him. If you had laid a hand on my mistress, she wouldn’t have _had_ to kill you. I would have done it myself.”

He seemed unperturbed by Thor’s rage as he stepped back and held a hand up into the air.

“Will you need to grab anything before we leave?” Loki asked, hoping to keep the conversation from drifting right back into dangerous territory. He would hang on to this slim possibility of freedom and never let go, not now that it was finally in his reach. “I am sure the All-Father will be eager to begin.

Anthony grinned as a soft whistling noise began to fill the air.

“Don’t worry. That’s what I’m doing now.”

Metal flew down from the sky, plates of red and brilliant gold wrapping around Anthony’s body to create an armor that covered him completely. Intricate designs covered the suit from head to toe, steeped in ancient power. Loki’s magic was purring away at the mere presence of such awe-inspiring power. He wanted to just wrap himself up in it and never leave. The faceplate of the armor slid up to reveal Anthony’s grinning face once more.

“You guys came through one of the cracks between the worlds, right?” Loki could only nod, his senses overwhelmed by the sensation pouring off the Gigalite. “Yeah, that’s gonna take too long. Bored already. I’ll just teleport us there. Where are we going? Throne room? I’m sure Odin will be _very_ interested to know you accomplished your goals. Let’s do that. Okay. Everyone grab on.”

The words were shocking enough that they jarred Loki back into a more active state.

“There are wards against teleportation within the palace, I’m afraid, in case of attack.”

He wasn’t even going to touch the fact that Anthony was planning to just _teleport between realms with passengers_. Sweet Norns, he couldn’t handle to implications of that right now. Even with Gigalite technology, he would not have thought such things possible. Anthony snorted.

“Those aren’t going to do much to keep me out. Come on,” he gave Loki a teasing smile, “don’t you want to see the look on Odin’s face?”

Loki could not fathom what his slavery might have in store for him, but in that moment he was sure. Nothing could be worse than that cell, than his brother’s disregard, than Odin’s constant disapproval. Slavery and submission were not in Loki’s nature but he would do his best. This time, it would also be his salvation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony, Loki, and the others arrive on Asgard...but not quite where they intended.

Anthony’s method of moving between the realms was unlike anything Loki had ever experienced. Loki, more than most, was used to magic as a form of travel. He used it regularly on himself as well as on others, though taking others with him was always exhausting. Teleportation was like stepping through a veil from one place to another. There was a moment of black nothingness and then you were back in the physical world. With Anthony’s method, it was more like a pulling sensation. There was no black nothingness. When they came to a sudden, jerking stop, Loki nearly lost his footing and it was only Anthony’s hand at his elbow that kept him upright. Thor and the others were not so assisted.

“Ho! State your business here!”

Loki blinked to clear his vision and drew himself upright again, finding them in the greeting hall of Tyr’s home. Tyr was Asgard’s Weapon’s Master and the leader of her armies but his home sat some distance away from the kingdom’s main city. Two guards had their swords drawn and held them aggressively towards the suddenly-appearing intruders. Anthony didn’t seem in the least bit perturbed as the others pulled themselves up off the floor. Instead, he seemed puzzled.

“This…does not seem to be decorated as a throne room.” His faceplate slid upwards to expose his face as he turned to look at Loki. “This is the palace, right?”

By now the guards had spotted and recognized Thor and were hesitantly lowering their weapons. Loki gestured for them to stand down, though seeing as he was a criminal now he wasn’t positive that would be entirely reassuring.

“This is Vingolf,” he told Anthony, “the home of General Tyr. The palace is a few hours’ ride west of here. This hasn’t served as the royal palace in many years, not since the beginning of Bor’s reign. It was Buri’s palace originally but Bor chose to move the royal family closer to the Bifrost after it was built and constructed Gladsheim for that purpose.”

One of the guards slipped out of the room and Loki sighed heavily. As if his day hadn’t been hard enough already. Anthony groaned theatrically.

“Of course they moved. It’d be too easy for them to just stay in the same place, wouldn’t it?”

“What is the meaning of this?” Thor growled now that he had recovered himself. “What sort of fool are you?”

“No fool. Just haven’t been here in a long time.”

Those words caught Loki’s attention and he started at Anthony. It was Fandral, though, who spoke.

“Do you mean to tell me that you’re old enough to have been here when this was the palace?”

Anthony shrugged.

“My dad used to drag me around wherever he went to work on different projects or to make deliveries across the Nine Realms. He wanted me to learn how to make myself useful early on.”

Hogun scowled.

“Just how old are you?”

“Aha! He speaks! I was beginning to think you might be mute!” Anthony beamed. “Let’s see…I was just a kid last time I was here. I haven’t really kept track in a while but…six thousand-something? Maybe seven? No, no. Definitely six. I’m not _old_. Don’t listen to a word Rhodey tells you. I’m in the prime of my life.”

Loki wasn’t sure who Rhodey was, but it hardly mattered at the moment. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that apparently Anthony was _older than Odin._ He certainly didn’t seem to act like it. He had known the Gigalites were long-lived, they had to be to sustain such a small population, but there was a huge difference between knowing that and hearing it from someone he had actually met.

“Six _thousand?_ ” Sif said incredulously. “You can’t be serious.”

Anthony just shrugged.

“Okay, so, Loki. Guess you’re in the lead now. If it’s a couple hours’ ride then it’ll take forever to walk. Any place around here we could score some horses?”

Loki wondered why Anthony didn’t just teleport them to the new location. It would be easy enough to send some magic ahead to scope out the area and adjust accordingly. He didn’t ask, though. He preferred his own methods of teleportation and didn’t feel particularly inclined to travel by Anthony’s means quite so soon after the first round. He imagined Thor and the others probably weren’t very eager for a repeat, either.

“Tyr may be convinced to lend us some horses if he is about. We shall have to hope he is not attending to court business.”

Anthony nodded and headed for the door, ignoring the guard who still stood there.

“Alright, then. We should probably get moving, either way. You!” He grinned at the way the guard jumped at suddenly being addressed. “Your boss here? We need to speak to him.”

The guard seemed to pull himself together after a few moments. In his defense, it was a lot to recover from.

“You are to stay here for the time being.”

Anthony grinned, one eyebrow arching upwards.

“Is that meant to tell me that your little friend who ran off earlier already went to fetch this Tyr? Or is it meant to tell me that he went to get backup and you plan to attack us?”

The guard blustered and Loki saved him from having to answer by laying a hand on Anthony’s shoulder.

“We are in the company of Prince Thor. There is not a warrior on Asgard who would dare move against us.”

“Oh?” Anthony sounded curious. “And is being Prince Loki not enough for the same?”

Behind them, Volstagg gave a bark of laughter.

“Loki is hardly a true warrior himself and now that he has been revealed as the trickster we all knew him to be, there is no need for loyalty to be shown to him.”

Anthony’s expression darkened.

“Aesir,” he growled. “I don’t know why I even bothered asking.”

Loki winced. He was sure that the longer Anthony stayed, the more tension would build between the Gigalite and the Aesir. He could only hope that Anthony would be able to hold his tongue in front of Odin if nothing else. Odin did not take kindly to insult.

“It would be best for us to simply wait,” Loki urged gently. “If the guard went to alert Tyr to our presence then he will be here soon. If he did not, then he will have gone to get the head servant here and we may still negotiate for the loan of horses.”

Anthony grumbled, but settled on a nearby bench none the less.

“I’ll give them this much, I have never been so motivated to get a job done as quickly as possible. I’m already looking forward to getting out of this accursed realm.”

Thank the Norns, Thor nor the others decided to say anything to Anthony’s disgruntled mumblings. Loki was already sure that just getting this group to the court without a fight breaking out would be a miracle. He hovered between Anthony and the others for several long minutes until the door to the greeting hall opened and Tyr entered. The Weapon’s Master was dressed down in more casual clothing than he would wear to court and no armor. He made no attempt to hide his surprise and intrigue at their presence.

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked gently.

“A minor miscalculation,” Loki jumped in to speak before anyone else could. “You, of course, know of our journey to meeting with the Angel Angela. We were returning only to wind up here instead of the royal palace. We apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused you.”

Tyr chuckled even as calculating eyes swept over the occupants of the room.

“The royal family is always welcome in Vingolf.”

“The _entire_ royal family?” Anthony asked pointedly.

Tyr did not shy away from meeting the Gigalite’s honeyed gaze.

“Yes. Every one of them. You must be the Anthony Stark.”

Anthony was frowning a little, clearly trying to figure out if he could take Tyr’s words at face value or not. Loki knew he could. Tyr never saw reason to lie. Of course, that only served to make his words more impactful on Loki. If Tyr said something like that, then it could only be because he truly believed it.

“I am,” Anthony said as he continued eyeing Tyr shrewdly. “You must be Tyr.”

The general dipped his head in acknowledgement.

“Such is the name my father gifted me. If you wish to reach the palace while there is still daylight, you will need horses.”

“Indeed,” Thor spoke. “Will you lend us the steeds we require?”

“Of course. Allow me the time to change into proper garb and I shall accompany you to the palace as well. Doubtlessly the All-Father would be calling for my presence shortly after your arrival anyway. It would be best to save everyone some time.”

“Then take what time you need,” Loki bid him. “We would appreciate the company, to be sure.”

Tyr was a sensible sort. Doubtless he would be a blessing in helping Loki keep peace between the remaining members of their party and Tyr was someone Thor would actually listen to. He would not be so quick to discard the words of Asgard’s Weapon’s Master as he was to discard Loki’s.

“Then I shall return shortly. Barsley,” he turned to the remaining guard, who stood at attention, “run to the stables and have them prepare eight horses for the group. I shall expect them readied by the time I arrive. After, inform the kitchens to pack some food for the road.” He sent a wink toward the others. “There’s nothing I hate more than heading to court on an empty stomach. A man has to stay fed.”

“A sentiment I couldn’t agree with more,” Volstagg exclaimed, to absolutely no one’s surprise.

“Please, make yourselves at home,” Tyr bid them as he left. “I shouldn’t be long.”

He and the guard headed off without preamble and Loki felt the tension in his shoulders ease. They would be on their way soon and one step closer to Loki’s freedom from Odin’s control. Whatever Angela had in store from him upon his return with Anthony, Loki would be able to take it if it meant getting out from under Odin’s thumb. She might even permit him to see the sky from time to time.

“Come,” Loki bid Anthony, “I wish to wait in the courtyard.”

Anthony followed him easily, which Loki was grateful for. He did not trust the other to be left alone with the Aesir.

“So, this Tyr fellow,” Anthony said as they walked, “what’s your take on him?”

Loki shot the Gigalite a sideways glance.

“Why ask me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Anthony gave him a wide grin. “You’re the only one I trust around here. Besides, you’ve known them all a lot longer than I have. You’ve got all the insider information.”

 _Trust_. Anthony said he _trusted_ Loki. He wanted Loki to tell him about someone they had just met with complete faith that Loki would tell him the truth. It was…unprecedented.

“You are aware that I am known as the God of Lies around here, correct? They call me Silvertongue when they are feeling exceptionally witty.”

Anthony snorted.

“Wow. And just when I thought my opinion of the Aesir couldn’t get any lower. Lemme guess, they say that like it’s a _bad_ thing, right?”

Loki scowled.

“It _is_ a bad thing. You shouldn’t trust me.”

Anthony just tutted, stretching as they stepped out into the mid-day sun and folding his armored hands behind his head in a relaxed way.

“Did you know that I was the one to make the Casket of Ancient Winters that the Jotunar used to invade Midgard?” He grinned at Loki’s shocked expression. “Yeah. That was back when I _did_ make weapons. I didn’t care as long as I got paid. For the most part, I didn’t even realize the damage I was doing. You’re hardly the only one here with blood on his hands. What about Tyr back there? How many do you think he’s killed? I’m betting more than just a couple. Only a fool would condemn another for the acts he, himself, commits.”

“I am a liar, though,” Loki persisted. “There is plenty enough truth in that.”

Anthony snickered.

“As am I. As are we all! There is no shame in it. Lies are necessary in life. There are bad ones, do not misunderstand me, but are the good ones really so much better? It is still a lie. Who is to judge the worth of one over another?”

“I am a trickster. My lies are meant to hurt others.”

“As is Angela’s sword, and that hammer Thor is so well known for. Just because a weapon is a weapon, that does not make it inherently evil.”

Loki’s lips thinned.

“And yet you no longer make weapons. It seems a funny view for you to have.”

Anthony laughed.

“They should call you Silvertongue for your cleverness, not your lies! It is not the weapons that are evil, Loki. It is those who wield them and turn them against the undeserving.”

“As I turned the Bifrost against all of Jotunheim.”

Every scrap of Anthony’s mirth seemed to vanish, his hands dropping from behind his head. His eyes were dark and intense as he gazed across the courtyard of Vingolf.

“There is that.” He didn’t sound happy. Loki winced internally at having reminded Anthony of what a monster he was. “But I cannot condemn your reasons for doing so, only the way you chose to go about doing it.”

Loki couldn’t believe his ears.

“You’re mad.”

Anthony just shrugged.

“You wouldn’t be the first to think that.” He flashed a quick grin before sobering up once more. “Look, what you did was horrible. Despite what Aesir history would have us believe, genocide is _not_ okay. But defending your home? The people you care about? That’s basic instinct. There’s nothing bad about that. There are beings out there so vile it would make you ill just to hear about them, but they have families and loved ones of their own, too. Those loved ones do not deserve your wrath. You cannot wipe out an entire race for the acts of just a few. Wiping out the few, though, that I’m totally on board with.”

Loki heaved a sigh.

“Perhaps it is you they should call Silvertongue instead of I. You are clearly more gifted with the skill. You make it all seem so simple, but life is never so simple.”

Anthony dipped his head to one side in acknowledgement.

“Do not forget that I have lived a long time, Loki. I have lived a _very_ long time and I have seen much across all of the Nine Realms. I have known sorrow and despair as intimately as any being could and I have known joy just as well. I know exactly how messy life can get, but it can be simple, too, if you choose to see it that way. But the choice is yours.”

Loki thought of his own life, of how interwoven it was. It was more a jumble of knots than a tapestry. There was no simplicity to it that he could see.

“Then how do you make life simple? How do you make that choice?”

Anthony’s small smile felt like a gift. It was more genuine than any Loki had seen him wear yet.

“You think of what is most important to you, a principle perhaps. Then you place that principle above anything else. Maybe what is most important to you is a person, though I wouldn’t advise it. It’s not healthy to base your entirety around another being. If it’s a person then you place him or her above everything else. Nothing comes before that most important thing. Nothing.”

A cool breeze moved past them, ruffling Loki’s hair just a bit. He reveled in the sensation, knowing he would not feel it again for some time once Odin locked him back in the dungeons.

“And what is this most important thing is a goal? What do you do once you have achieved that goal?”

“You pick a new most important thing.”

“And what if the goal is unattainable? What if making it happen is impossible?”

“I don’t believe in impossible,” Anthony stated, “but I will suspend my disbelief for the sake of your question since you so clearly do. There are two ways to approach this. Did you know your goal was unattainable when you chose it or did you find out after the fact?” He paused a moment to consider, then sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “I feel like this conversation is severely lacking without access to alcohol, I hope you know.”

It brought a hint of humor to the situation, breaking through the seriousness that seemed to weigh them both down.

“Had I any to offer you, I surely would.”

“An offer I would gladly accept. We shall have to drink together once we have returned to Angela. I’ll bet good money she’ll put us both under the table.” He shook his head with a smile. “But back to the topic at hand. If you knew when you chose the goal, then I would have to say that the goal itself is not your goal, but the journey to get there. The desire to push yourself to greater limits would be your inspiration.”

Loki nodded.

“And if you did not know?”

“Then there is another choice to be made. Now knowing that your goal is impossible, do you continue to strive for it or do you take a moment to assess where you are and choose a different path? Is the impossible goal really so important to you as you once thought it was?”

Loki thought of Odin, of trying so hard to prove himself worthy of the love and affection that was so easily given to Thor. He thought of pushing himself in his studies and practices just to try and show how good he was. He thought of hanging off the end of the Bifrost, holding on to keep from slipping into the Void and Thor’s grip on him being the only reason he did not let go.

“No,” he said softly, “I do not think it is.”

Anthony’s lips quirked into a shadow of a grin.

“I didn’t think it would be.”

The stood in silence for a while longer until Tyr rounded the corner and raised an eyebrow at them in query. He had changed into heavier garments, ceremonial armor strapped over the top. He looked even larger than normal as he strode closer.

“Are the others still inside?”

There was no mention of the fact that they should have followed Loki out to prevent any escape attempts.

“I believe so.”

“Very well, my prince. I shall round them up, then. The stables should have the horses ready by now. I will send the others that way and stop by the kitchens myself.”

Loki ducked his head in embarrassment.

“There is no need to call me by a title I no longer possess, General.”

He could feel Anthony stiffen beside him, but didn’t dare raise his head to see Tyr’s response. He only listened as the general’s heavy boots plodded closer and tried not to cringe away from the hand that was laid upon his shoulder.

“All-Father has not stripped you of your title, my prince, and I have served you long enough to call you by it even if he did. You are worthy of it. Never think otherwise.”

He was gone before Loki could react, disappearing into the greeting hall. Loki gaped after him even as Anthony grinned.

“You know what? I think I’ve got a handle on that one, actually. I like him.” He looped his arm through Loki’s, jarring him out of his stupor. “So, where’re the stables, then?”

Loki led the way, still attempting to process what Tyr had said to him. He had been to the Vingolf compound only sparingly, but the layout was not a difficult one to understand and navigate. Anthony kept up a constant stream of chatter that required no input from Loki, which he was grateful for. It allowed him to collect himself without feeling self-conscious for the persisting silence. They reached the stables without trouble and Anthony seemed to take great pleasure in going through the assembled horses to choose ones for himself and Loki.

Loki’s was a stallion, jet black from nose to hoof but that seemed to have a sweet temperament. Anthony’s own was a palomino mare with soft eyes. Anthony’s armor folded back from his body before he swung up into her saddle with ease. The case the armor had folded into was settled right in his lap. Clearly, this wasn’t his first time riding a horse. He cooed to the beast, rubbing her neck and shoulder’s affectionately.

“Aren’t you just a pretty lady? I bet you can outrun all these dumb boys around here, can’t you?”

His mare nickered at him and tossed her head, leaving him beaming. Loki felt a smile spread across his own face as he climbed atop the stallion Anthony had chosen for him.

“A fan of horses, I take it?”

Anthony guided his mare up beside Loki’s horse so the Gigalite could love on him, too.

“We never had any at home. I wanted one as soon as I found out what they were and it took Mom a good couple of decades to talk Dad around to actually letting me get one.”

His eyes shown bright as he scratched under the stallion’s jaw. It made him look younger.

“Do you have any now?”

“Five of my own,” Anthony beamed. “And Angela gives me free reign of hers, too. She’s mostly got war horses, though. How about you? We can bring them with us when we go back.”

Loki balked at the idea.

“I do not thing All-Father would take very kindly to the notion.”

Anthony’s face shuttered, his mirth evaporating as quickly as it had when Loki mentioned his attack of Jotunheim. It didn’t take a genius to guess what his feelings toward Odin might be. He didn’t get a chance to respond, though, and Thor and the others showed up.

“Loki,” Thor cried with a grin. “We had wondered where you got off to.”

“I’d thought you might have tried to run off,” Sif snickered.

Loki was pretty sure he was the only one close enough to hear Anthony’s growl.

“Come now, Sif,” he said quickly, covering up his own reaction to her words. “You should know me better than that. Running now would be a foolish plan.”

“Better on the run than a slave to the Angels, I say.”

Loki flinched.

“Who’s to be a slave to the Angels?” Tyr asked as he joined them, a servant behind him carrying several sacks of what must have been food for their journey.

Anthony drew himself up tall, looking more like a Lord addressing his subjects than a servant on loan.

“It is not _slavery_ ,” he hissed, near-rage burning in his eyes. “It is an _honor_ and the repayment of a debt.”

Thor scoffed.

“What honor could there be in being forced to serve a woman?”

“ _Enough_ ,” Tyr barked, anger of his own rearing its head. “You show nothing but ignorance with your words, Thor. Does a man not serve his wife by making sure there is food to put on the table? Do the subjects of a kingdom not serve their queen? ‘What _honor_ could there be in serving a woman?’ A better question would be, ‘what _shame_ ’? Were my wife still alive I’d turn you over to her myself. And what of the rest of you? _Lady_ Sif and the Warriors Three? What do you think of the matter?”

“This is completely different,” Fandral protested. “Loki isn’t going off to get married. He’s being sold to the Angels in return for the new Bifrost!”

Tyr’s eyebrows rose as he turned to Loki.

“Is this true?”

“It was the price Angela set.” Loki kept his head down. “I am to return with Anthony once the work is done and pay a period of service to her in exchange.”

“She asked for you specifically?”

His tone was disbelieving in a way that hinted at wonder and Loki lifted his head just enough to sneak a peek. Tyr looked stunned.

“Yes?”

“Loki…That is…That is _truly_ an _honor_. The prejudices of fools aside, for her to choose you above all others is of great significance. Angels do not treat their debts lightly. She sees something in you that cannot be gained from anyone else.”

Anthony was practically preening.

“My Mistress has the _best_ taste, I assure you. Speaking of,” he grinned salaciously at Tyr, “I’m sure she’d absolutely _adore_ you…”

Tyr coughed a bit behind one fist.

“We’ve met, actually. She is an impressive woman.”

“The offer stands,” Anthony replied airily. “She’s never been able to resist my begging.”

“Thank you, truly,” Tyr said, “but no. I don’t think Zisa would appreciate it much.”

Anthony looked confused.

“Zisa?”

“My wife.”

There was a beat of silence and then Anthony clapped loudly to accompany his huge grin.

“Oh, I _do_ like you! I’ve always had a soft spot for the softies. It is good to see that not all Aesir are as barbaric and bumbling as those I have met so far.”

A grin slipped onto Tyr’s face as well as he dipped into a shallow bow.

“Happy to be of service. Here, I brought food.”

He tossed one of the sacks to Anthony, the Gigalite catching it with ease. Tyr then tossed one to Loki and took one for himself before mounting the horse that had been kept to the side, clearly for his own use. The servant who had accompanied him from the kitchen passed additional sacks to Thor and the Warrior’s Three. They were grumbling amongst themselves but knew better than to speak against Tyr.

“So,” Tyr said as they got moving, guiding his horse to ride beside Loki and Anthony, “tell me more about what you will be doing for Angela. Has she given you specifics yet?”

“Only that I will serve her.”

Tyr nodded.

“And for how long?”

“Until she is satisfied, is all she said.”

Tyr stared at him.

“She must want you very much indeed, then.”

“I asked for him, actually,” Anthony said, surprising them both. “I mean, Angela already wanted you. I just gave her the excuse. She’s always so reluctant to do anything for herself.”

Loki flustered.

“What purpose could you have for me, then? If it was your request.”

Anthony’s grin disappeared as he sobered up. His gaze darted toward Tyr before leaning forward, closer to them.

“Your power and intelligence are obvious, Loki, even if we _hadn’t_ already heard tales of you. It would be stupid to waste that kind of resource.”

Loki frowned.

“Then would a favor not have been enough? Why take me from Asgard? Is it so that they may not use my talents as well? They keep me locked in a _cell_ , Anthony. They have only let me out to work on the Bifrost.”

“Which is _precisely_ why we want you to come back with us. Asgard does not deserve you, Loki, and you don’t belong in a damned cage. Your _brother_ and his friends believe we are offering you slavery. They are fools. What we are offering you is _freedom._ ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony meets Odin...Norns help us all.

Their arrival to Gladsheim was not unexpected, which was of no surprise. Heimdal would have seen their arrival and reported it to Odin. As it was, they were met at the city limits by the royal guard to be escorted to Odin’s throne room. In many ways, it reminded Loki of their group’s initial arrival to Heaven’s capital. Anthony seemed curious about the city and the palace as they traveled, but by no means seemed awed as many visitors to Asgard were. Somehow, though, Loki didn’t think awe would quite suit the Gigalite.

Conversation was stilted at best as they dismounted at the gates and servants led Tyr’s horses away, Anthony giving a thorough goodbye to both his own mare and Loki’s stallion. Loki thought briefly about introducing him to the All-Father’s own steed, Sleipnir. He would be quite interested to see what the man would make of _that_. It was the last glimmer of good feeling Loki had as they turned and headed into the palace. Despite the fact that he had secured his freedom from Asgard, at least for the time, it still felt as though he were walking to his own doom.

Anthony’s expression had turned grim as well, as they passed through the golden halls, and his lips were pressed into a thin line. He had not put on his armor once more, but he held onto it with a tight-knuckled grip. His sheer top and loose, dark pants were covered in creases where they had been pressed against his skin and caught between the plates on his armor. It was no fit garb to meet a king, but that didn’t seem to bother Tony. Servants and courtiers alike stared as the group passed, no doubt scandalized by the Gigalites lack of dress every bit as much as they were intrigued by what could be going on.

The throne room, when they finally arrived, was blissfully empty save for the usual guards, Odin, and his wife. The queen hovered just a bit over Odin’s shoulder, her clasped hands and anxious expression betraying her nerves even as she held herself tall and poised. Her eyes instantly sought Loki’s and he tried to give her a small nod if reassurance as the group approached the elevated throne and knelt. All, of course, except for Anthony. Loki reached out to grab him by the wrist and yank him down.

“All-Father,” he greeted. “We have returned from our mission.”

There was a moment of silence as Odin surveyed them and then, “Rise.”

The group did so, all but Anthony dipping their heads again in a smaller bow.

“As requested, All-Father, we have brought Anthony, last of the Gigalites, and the word of the Angel Angela that he shall replace the Bifrost that was lost.”

Odin’s gaze slid over to peruse Anthony before switching back to Loki. Long years of seeing the same look directed at himself made it easy to spot Odin’s disapproval.

“Such a bargain would not be struck for free. Do not withhold answers from me as you are wont to do, Loki. I have no patience for it any longer.”

Loki grit his teeth to bite down upon a venomous retort and Tyr stepped forward to take up the report.

“We spoke of it on the way here, your highness. Loki has been granted a great honor as Angela has selected him for a term of service in repayment for Anthony’s service to Asgard. The length of the service has…not been determined as of yet but it is an honor none the less.”

The atmosphere in the room changed in an instant, Odin launching himself to his feet, face thunderous.

“ _What?_ ”

Loki fought not to quell in the face of Odin’s rage and, beside him, Anthony’s grip on his armor had only tightened. Frigga had given a quick little gasp as her hands flew to cover her mouth.

“It was the price she sought,” he defended, forcing himself not to keep a level voice. “You said to pay whatever it was she asked, so long as it was not your throne nor any item in the relic vault. If I did not agree, she would not allow Anthony to come at all.”

This did nothing to quell Odin’s temper.

“I will not allow it.”

The edges of Loki’s vision went black for just a moment before Anthony was _there_ , stepping forward defiantly with a belligerent set to his jaw.

“I’m afraid you’re not really in the position to make that choice, _your highness,_ ” he spoke smoothly. “This deal has already been brokered. My presence here in your realm means that you have _already_ borrowed time from my Mistress. Surely you are familiar with the ways of our culture. Going back on a deal after it has begun is a _great_ offence. By our laws, such a slight would give my Mistress the right to certain…unpleasantries.”

It was not a threat, not in the way Anthony said it. He seemed more cautious and careful than he had during any previous conversation. Loki thought it was good to know that at least he did not have a complete disregard for his own safety. Mouthing off to Thor was one thing, particularly when the brute did not have his hammer, but attempting to give a tongue-lashing to the king of Asgard was quite another.

“ _Our_ culture? _Our_ laws? It seems that slaving under the lash of a mere woman is all it has taken to rob you of any pride you may have once had, Gigalite. Does it not bring you shame to have abandoned your true people so thoroughly, boy?”

Loki watched as the muscles across Anthony’s shoulders tensed. The All-Father’s words were not ones taken kindly, to be certain.

“I was introduced as the last of the Gigalites for a reason, your highness. Every other member of my species is dead. So, no, it brings me no shame to claim the ones who took me in and provided me a home when I lost mine.” His eyes narrowed, honey-colored gaze sharp. “And should you feel the need to call me ‘boy’ again, I should inform you that I have not been fit for such a description since before you were even born.” A wicked grin twisted his expression. “My Mistress is the only one allowed to give me pet names, you understand.”

The heat of Odin’s glare could have rivaled dragon’s breath. Anthony didn’t flinch. It was…impressive beyond measure. Loki had never seen anyone react to Odin in such a matter. His word was law. None stood against him. That was, apparently, until now. Odin’s face twisted in an ugly sneer.

“I see there is little honor left to you, had you any to begin with. I suppose, though, that such a fact simply makes you more suited for life with the Angels. I will not see my son tainted by such filth.”

Anthony snorted. Loki couldn’t help the flare of seething anger that he was suddenly, conveniently, Odin’s son once more only now that it was threatened that he would be taken away.

“Well, we aren’t asking for _Thor._ Loki isn’t even an Aesir, much less kin to you. The price my Mistress set was fair and the only one she will accept. Let it be clear that this is the price she set after having to be _talked into_ agreeing to allow me here at all. Were it not for the promise of Loki’s service, you would not be getting a replacement for your precious Bifrost in the first place.”

Odin’s scowl only deepened.

“She may set a different price, if she so wishes, and Asgard will pay it.”

Anthony was shaking his head before the words were even out of Odin’s mouth.

“Such would be a betrayal of _our_ ways,” he emphasized with a glare of his own, “as I’m sure you well know. My Mistress’s price has been set and it _will_ be paid.”

A savage growl ripped its way from Odin’s throat as Frigga took a single step forward as if to try and calm her husband. Wise though Odin was widely regarded, he had a temper rivaled only by that of the crowned prince.

“Perhaps I should take it as an _insult_ that you would dare think to enslave a _prince of Asgard_ and have you thrown in the dungeons as _my_ price!”

Anthony’s chest swelled like a svallengut preparing to spew venom. Just past him, Loki could see Thor grinning in triumph, no doubt thinking that Anthony would soon be getting exactly as he deserved. Did he have no idea what such a thing would mean for Loki? For Asgard as a whole? Did he even care beyond his own petty satisfaction? Clearly, his three-day banishment that had so ‘changed’ him was having little effect after all.

“All-Father,” Tyr spoke before Anthony could explode with vitriol, “forgive me, but I must speak out against this decision. I have seen much of the Angel culture and a term of service is far from enslavement, as Anthony confirmed again for me during our travels her from my own abode. Loki would be treated as a guest, fulfilling assorted acts of service until Angela felt his debt was paid. This could be in the form of one large favor, bringing our prince back to us quickly, or a series of smaller favors that would take a longer time. Prince Loki would be in no danger for his travels and to imprison one such as Anthony, who belongs to Angela in a way far surpassing what is being asked of our prince, would be considered a breach of our treaty with the Angels. We could have war at our doorstep without the slightest of warnings. Angela is held in high regard in the Angel society. Would it not be of greater benefit to all for us to allow this deal to pass?”

Odin’s rage had quelled somewhat, but Loki feared it had only been pushed beneath the surface and not been rid of entirely. Thank the Norns that Tyr was here, else Loki would surely be already back in his cell with war upon them. Odin would never have listened to his words.

“Benefit?” Odin asked tersely. “It is the Angels who shall benefit from his mockery! They mean to ply Loki for secrets. Surely they have already heard of his treacherous ways. How could they resist such an opportunity to discover possible weaknesses?”

The tension of anger painted every line of Anthony’s frame but his words made it clear he was at least trying to be civil. Loki didn’t understand why he didn’t just turn and leave, go back to Angela and call it a day. What skin was it off of the Gigalite’s back if the Angels and the Aesir fought? Was it simply to keep his Mistress from being insulted? Was he truly so dedicated to her?

“I can assure you, Odin All-Father, that my Mistress has no such intensions. She has no interests in the secrets of Asgard.”

Odin scoffed.

“You cannot truly expect me to believe the word of some slave- _boy_.”

The slight was clearly intentional and Loki wanted nothing more than to curl in on himself and disappear. His Silvertongue sat heavy in his mouth, unable to come to his own defense, the defense of his future.

“I can swear upon it, if you wish,” Anthony offered with more than a little bite in his tone. “Should I lie and the oath claim me, the choice was mine to take. No recourse will come upon Asgard for the consequences that would befall me. Would such satisfy you, _All-Father?_ ”

Odin did not reply right away, seeming to actually consider the Gigalites words. Hope bloomed in Loki’s chest once more. It was a trial to keep it off his face. Surely if Odin saw how much he _wanted_ to be away from Asgard, he would prevent Loki’s leaving and be damned with the consequences.

“I would have your oath as well, that he not be turned against Asgard as a weapon, either, nor used as a hostage.”

Anthony nodded to these terms easily enough, his anger never faltering but some of his tension easing.

“I can guarantee these as well easily enough.”

Odin mulled his over for a moment before giving a short nod.

“Tyr, to me. We shall discuss this and, should I deem this deal acceptable, we shall return for your oath.”

Tyr climbed the steps to Odin’s throne and disappeared with the All-Father into a back alcove so that their conversation might be private. The moment they were gone, Frigga gathered up her skirts and scurried down to throw her arms around Loki. He accepted the hug gratefully. If there were any member of his adopted family he could count of to actually care about him, it was Asgard’s queen. She clung to him tightly as though fearing he might disappear if she let go. Considering all recent events, Loki could not exactly blame her.

“My dear child,” she breathed into his shoulder, “oh, what a mess we have made…You should not have to pay the price for mistakes your father and I made so long ago. Had we simply _told_ you of your heritage, had we _been there_ for you, none of this would have happened. I am so sorry, my son.”

Loki wanted to melt into her embrace, but could not afford the show of weakness. It was not Anthony he worried about see it, though the Gigalite was watching the two curiously, but Thor and the others. Always, the had mocked the close relationship he and Frigga shared, holding it up as yet another sign of just how womanly he was.

“It is not a price I am unwilling to pay,” he said instead, pulling back just slightly. “I do not blame you.”

“Mother,” Thor stepped forward, wrapping Frigga in a hug of his own, “you needn’t worry. Father will not allow such a thing to pass. Loki will stay here, with us.”

Frigga gave a tight-lipped smile and patted Thor on his cheek the way she would when they were but children.

“You have always believed so completely in your father, dear, but even he may not stop this. He knows it already, for all his threats and heated talk. This deal has already been struck and to break it is simply not an option. However,” here she turned back to Loki, “your father will do his best to ensure you are not being treated unkindly. I assure you.”

Loki recoiled at those words, but it was Anthony who actually spoke his thoughts aloud.

“What I want to know,” the Gigalite spoke brashly, having regained some of his attitude with Odin out of the room, “is why any of you seem to think that it’s _Loki_ Odin cares about in this exchange. Let me just say, I haven’t exactly been overwhelmed by the displays of paternal affection going on here.”

“How dare you,” Sif cried. “Your tongue should be cut from your mouth for your words against the All-Father and your lips sewn shut.”

Anthony just rolled his eyes.

“Right, right. Sorry. I forgot for a moment we were in Asgard, land of stupidity and blind faith.”

Sif looked to be gearing up to bite back, and likely Thor as well, when Frigga held up a hand to forestall them. She looked Anthony over, no doubt taking in his revealing clothing and proud stance. It’d seemed so natural before, Loki realized, back among the Angels. Here, he just seemed out of place, like a whore making play at being a courtier. Doubtlessly that was what many of Asgard would see him as, were they to see him dressed as he was.

“You speak such things with surety, Gigalite. Tell me, what leads you to these conclusions? What have you seen in my husband that has led you to doubt him so when you have hardly met him? I understand, of course, that your first meeting has been…less than ideal, but surely you have more evidence to back your accusations than simply the way he has treated _you_ , the one who threatens to take away his son.”

Loki was almost afraid that Anthony would snap at his mother as well, but the Gigalite did no such thing. The smile he gave the queen of Asgard was by no means genuine, but at least there was an effort there. It was more than he’d been able to muster for anyone else but Tyr and Loki himself. Well, and the horses.

“Your highness,” for the first time, the words did not seem tainted as they passed from Anthony’s lips, “I can only draw from what I have heard before meeting your king and what was confirmed of those tales by my own sight and ears. It does not escape me that every one of the All-Father’s conditions for my oath were for _Asgard_ and none for Loki here. Would it not have been a simple thing for him to ask that I swear Loki not to be harmed? Surely Angela would not risk my suffering for breaking the oath just for a bit of sport. From where I stand, your king does not care that Loki is taken, simply that he will be used against Asgard. I will give him this, the All-Father may not find value in Loki, but he at least knows how powerful and dangerous he is. Perhaps he should have thought of that before treating such a prize in a way one would not treat a mongrel mutt.”

His words were bitten out by the end and Thor opened his mouth to launch into a roar before Frigga silenced him again. She did not look much perturbed by Anthony’s words, much to Loki’s surprise. In fact, she seemed almost pleased by them.

“Ah, but I see that I shall not have to rely upon my husband’s wit at all for Loki’s care, shall I? You are quick to come to Loki’s defense, to stand in his corner and by his side.”

Anthony’s chin rose.

“Just because Asgard his blind does not mean the rest of us are as well.”

Frigga smiled at him softly, reaching out to place a hand on either of Anthony’s cheeks and draw him in to press a kiss to his forehead. Anthony seemed just as stunned as everyone else by the display.

“You will take care of my son, understand? My _son_.”

Anthony stared at her for another long moment, gaping, before his face split into a huge grin.

“You’ve got it, your highness. If there is anything I may do for you, or any suggestions you may have, I shall make myself available to your service.”

Frigga’s eyes sparkled.

“I shall let you know then. For now, I do believe my husband has made his inevitable decision.”

She pressed a kiss to first Loki’s cheek and then the gob smacked Thor’s before ascending the steps once more and taking her place behind Odin’s throne. Odin and Tyr appeared moments later, the king grim-faced. Loki’s heart pounded away in his chest.

“On the word of your oath, sealed by blood and magic, I will allow this price to be paid,” Odin intoned. It was clear he was not pleased with the decision, but he would allow it none the less and Loki’s heart soared. “Should this oath be broken, Asgard’s forces shall storm the gates of Heven and burn her cities to the ground, regardless of the consequences already wrought upon you. Do you understand, Gigalite?”

Anthony’s head dipped in a bow, it seemed he took Odin’s slights more easily now that he had gotten what he wanted.

“I understand. Do you wish the dagger to be your own or one of mine?”

Odin’s gaze slid sideways to linger on his adoptive son.

“One of Loki’s, I think. It would only be right.”

The thought of Anthony’s blood slicking one of his own blades did not sit well with Loki, but he drew a dagger from his belt none the less. It was razor sharp. Anthony would hardly feel the cut until it was already there. He held it out to the Gigalite hilt-first and the brunette took it easily, giving him a wink before turning back to the All-Father. Anthony raised the dagger to point its tip to the skies for a moment before bringing it down to slice the palm of this left hand. The blood pooled quickly and he had to cup his hands together to keep the blood from dripping. He then lifted his cupped palms to the sky again, an offering of blood to the Norns.

“I, Anthony, the last of the Gigalites, swear this oath to you, Odin All-Father, that Loki of Asgard shall not be asked, persuaded, or forced into giving away secrets of Asgard, her people, or her defenses during his stay with the Angels. He shall not be used by others as a weapon against Asgard, nor shall he be held as a hostage. Should any of these conditions not be met, my blood and my life are sacrifice to the Norns and my soul shall stand before them for judgement.”

Anthony’s eyes never left Odin’s as he brought his hands to his lips and drank of the blood pooled there. Odin, satisfied that Anthony had held up his end of the ceremony, descended from the throne to drink of the blood as well. With the oath thusly sealed, the two stepped away from each other. Anthony, palm still bleeding, wiped Loki’s dagger on his pants to clean it before returning it to the prince.

“Very well,” Odin said. “I have a request as well, though I know it is one that you will have to contact your…Mistress in order to answer. I would have Loki allowed visitors during his captivity, so that I may send those I trust from time to time to ensure that your end of your oath is being upheld.”

It went unsaid that Odin would know the moment the oath was broken anyway.

“I will ask,” Anthony said instead. “I doubt it will be a problem so long as warning is given. We can’t just have Aesier wandering in and out of the city at will, of course.”

Odin gave a sharp nod.

“I expect no more delays then. You will start work on the new Bifrost with the morning light. I will have guards escort you to the bridge and there will be a scribe assigned to you who will fetch you anything you might need.”

“An assistant,” Anthony said immediately. “I always work best with an extra pair of hands and this will be a large project to undertake. It will go much faster if I have someone to assist me.”

Odin gave a sharp nod.

“I will have one of the squires assigned to you for your stay.”

“No. Inexperienced fools will just muck the whole thing up. This is powerful magic, All-Father. I need someone who is versed in the ways of magic, who knows how to interact and manipulate it on the level of a master. Loki will do nicely, if it pleases your highness.”

There was a brief moment where Loki was pretty sure Odin considered just blasting the Gigalite with Gungnir and getting it over with.

“How very convenient.”

Anthony shrugged.

“Well, I’m sure that if you’d prefer it and it wouldn’t get in the way of her other duties, the queen would also make a suitable assistant for the magical portion of my dazzling light show.” Anthony rolled his eyes with a huff. “This isn’t low level stuff I’ll be working with here. No spell-flinger or backyard enchantress is going to fit the bill. Unless there is _another_ highly powerful magic user in your court that you would care to recommend for the role?”

Odin’s glare could have peeled the gold leaf off of a lesser noble’s chariot.

“You think yourself clever, don’t you, little slave boy?”

Anthony grinned at him, white teeth glinting and the energy beneath his skin burning so brightly as to make every vein stand out in stark contrast. The effect struck Loki as somewhere between ethereal and unnerving.

“I’ve been called that a few times,” he said. “So we’re all decided on this assistant thing?”

“Loki shall be allowed to assist you, yes,” Odin said sourly. “However, due to his status as a criminal and given that he is _meant_ to be in the dungeons for what he has done, you’ll have an escort of guards while you work. To ensure your safety, of course.”

“I’m pretty sure I’d be getting the escort anyway,” Anthony muttered. Then, louder, “Very good. So long as they stay out of my way, I doubt there will be any problems.”

Odin gave a nod of acceptance and gestured for one of the guards to come forward.

“Rooms have already been prepared for your stay. A servant will be by later to bring you dinner, as I am sure you have not had time to sup upon the road…and perhaps some clothes as well. _Proper_ clothes. I suggest an early night for you, Gigalite. You have a long day ahead.”

“No need to wait,” Anthony replied as he took Loki’s arm and gestured for the guard to lead them on. “I’d hate to go into my first day of work without being prepared. Come along, Loki, we have much to discuss. I want to make sure you’re familiar with all the runes we’ll be using.”

If there were any protests about Anthony hauling Loki off with him, they were not voiced. Loki was pretty sure his mother had something to do with that. The Gigalite was bouncy and enthusiastic at his side as they walked through the palace and to the guest wings. Normally, this would be where foreign dignitaries and their escorts would be housed during a political visit. The guard bypassed the more lavish suites, as Loki had expected, and showed them to the door of more sedate accommodations that would be better suited for a minor lord or lady. In another realm, Sif and the Warriors Three might be provided something similar while accompanying Thor on some errand. It was far more than Loki would have expected Odin to give a mere ‘slave boy.’ Anthony snagged the guard before he could leave them to it.

“Good Sir, if you would be so kind as to locate the servant delivering dinner, we shall require a second portion. We have a lot to get done and I’m sure it’ll take us a while.”

The guard looked at Anthony for a moment without responding before giving a small bow and leaving them to their own devices. Loki entered the room first looking around at the quaint accommodations as Anthony headed straight for the back room and the bed within, dropping his armor beside it, and fell unceremoniously upon it’s coverings. Loki followed after him silently.

The outer room was a stately parlor, meant for receiving visitors and socializing. This back room, with the large bathing room through yet another door, was meant to be a more private, intimate setting. The bed sat against one wall offering a view of the city out the large window and balcony. A desk sat opposite it, a small table and two chairs off to the side for a breakfast or more casual socialization area. It wasn’t much, especially compared to some of the other guest rooms, but Loki guessed it would more than suit Anthony’s needs during his stay.

“So, I think that went well, all in all.”

Loki paused in his perusal of the room to give Anthony a half-hearted glare.

“You should tread more carefully. The All-Father is not someone you wish to make your enemy.”

Anthony snorted as he rolled over to prop himself up on an elbow, eyeing Loki speculatively. The light of his internal energy had dimmed somewhat, but he still seemed to glow in the shadows of the room. Loki had the fleeting thought that he was likely not very good at stealth.

“I am, in the eyes of the All-Father, little more than a slave and a whore. I am a boy despite my age and an annoyance to be batted aside. My loyalty lies unshakably with one of the most highly ranked Angels in their society. What could Odin All-Father be to be me _except_ an enemy? He is not so great as you seem to believe. I hope to show you that someday.”

Loki shook his head disbelievingly. How could this man not _understand_? Odin was no mere king. He was the All-Father. Loki settled in one of the plush chairs by the table. It was dark outside already, but lanterns lit the winding streets of Asgard. The sight was somewhat hypnotic to him, knowing that there was a time limit on how much longer he would be seeing it.

“If I ask you something,” he said, before he was even aware of the words making their way out of his mouth, “would you be inclined to answer me truthfully?”

Anthony pauses for a moment, long enough to tell Loki that he is actually taking the request seriously.

“I do not wish to lie to you,” the Gigalite said, “but there are some things that I am unable to tell you or that I do not wish to speak on, secrets of Heaven and the like. I am sure you understand.”

“I do.” Loki’s gaze did not drift away from the lights of his home, the place where he had grown up. “What I wish to know is not sensitive information.”

“Then I see no reason for me not to be truthful with you. Have I not answered each question you have asked before now?”

“You have, and I thank you for it. You have been most generous to one in my position. I just-“ He felt his own teeth sink into his lip and quickly released it. That was a habit he had thought long ago broken. “I wish to know what awaits me in Angela’s service. You have been in her company for a long time and clearly know her well. Surely you must have some idea of the fate which will soon befall me.”

There was a shuffling noise from the bed as Anthony stood followed by footsteps. Loki finally drew his gaze away from the window as Anthony knelt easily in front of him, just to the side of his legs. Loki stiffened slightly, but the Gigalite made no attempts at further contact, just stared up at Loki with those big, honey-colored eyes.

“No one is going to hurt you, Loki. There will be no torture. There will be no taking pleasure in your pain. You will not be taunted nor demeaned. You will be treated with respect, as anyone of your position and abilities deserves. You will be _safe_ there.”

He spoke the words earnestly, and Loki had to fight to swallow down the lump that seemed caught in his throat. Anthony truly _believed_ those words, whether or not they would turn out to be true. The sincerity was a novelty to Loki. Normally those around him were only sincere in their distaste for him and his actions. He swallowed a few more times as Anthony gazed up at him unwaveringly.

“What is it that Angela will expect me to do for her? Will I have to call her Mistress as you do?”

The edge of Anthony’s mouth curled up just a bit.

“Only if you wish to. It will not be expected. As for your acts of service, I cannot say for sure. She will likely want to spar. We have heard many tales of your prowess on the battlefield.”

“Spar?”

Loki didn’t understand. She wanted to learn his techniques to better counteract him later?

“Yeah. And probably trade stories about all the traveling the two of you have done and all the things you’ve studied. She’s always had an interest in that sort of thing. I’ll probably want to talk to you about that, too. I haven’t traveled in…a while.”

Loki frowned, noticing something deeper behind Anthony’s tone on that last bit. He just didn’t have the energy to go into that at the moment.

“That’s it? Just sparing and talking? Surely you cannot be serious.”

Anthony raised a hand to hover over Loki’s knee, pausing just long enough for Loki to have the option of moving away. His palm was warm even through the thickness of Loki’s trousers.

“I told you before, Loki, what we offer you is not slavery. I know that is hard for you to believe at the moment, but it is the truth. If you wish to go somewhere or do something, Angela will not stop you.” He paused a moment, considering. “Unless you want to come back to Asgard. That one might depend.”

Loki stood suddenly, Anthony’s hand sliding from his knee and leaving it too cold for Loki’s comfort. He stalked across the room, noting that Anthony did not move from his place on his knees. It was all too much, _too much._

“How can I believe you when you say everything I want to hear? You promise me _everything_ , Anthony, and yet you nor your Mistress seem to be getting anything in return. I am well-versed in the ways of negotiations and deals. This is _not how they work_.”

“Not everything has to be so self-serving, Loki. It makes Angela and I _sick_ to see the way someone of your caliber is treated here. It’s disgusting how they disregard you instead of praise you. The Aesir like to think themselves a superior culture, yet they prove themselves time and time again to be brutes and savages. Odin and his predecessors rule the Nine Realms through intimidation and military might, not through respect. You are better than that, better than this _place_. We want to show you that, show you what possibilities are out there for you.”

Loki turned slowly.

“You wish to turn me traitor, just as Odin accused. You only do not plan to use _force_ to accomplish your goals. You intend to _tempt_ me with honey and turn me against my home.”

“No!” Anthony rose up onto one knee, eyes widened in surprise. “Angela would _never_ ask you to fight against Asgard, against the people who raised you. She would no more do so than she would request that I build weapons again. She respects what is hers and that means she respects what you believe and who you are.”

It was the shock, the automatic responsiveness of Anthony’s defense that convinced Loki that it was real. He was still not sure if he believed Angela so kind as Anthony claimed her to be, but it was clear that Anthony truly saw her that way. The prince’s shoulders slumped, his body swaying forward to press against the stone pillar lining the entrance out to the balcony.

“I do not know what to do with the things you say to me,” he rasped.

Anthony rose finally and crossed to him, pressing against his shoulder in a show of support.

“That’s alright,” he assured. “You can learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add it into the notes of the last chapter(though several people picked up on it anyway) but Tyr in this fic is based heavily off of the Tyr in PeaceHeather's Grievance. If you have not read her fic, GO READ IT. There's lots of Loki getting the help and attention he deserves!
> 
> Also, COMMENTS, people! I love them! I need them! I get horribly discouraged without them! :( Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Anthony begin working on the Bifrost.

Chapter Four

They were able to get to the runes Anthony wanted Loki to study shortly thereafter. They were old, old enough to actually have noticeable differences from the runes used in most current spells, old enough to have been old even when Anthony was a child. Loki had only ever seen a couple of them before. Anthony wrote them all out in meticulous detail and explained to Loki exactly what each one meant so that he would know what he was working with when they started in the morning. It was pleasant, truthfully, and Loki found himself losing track of time. He could have easily spent the entire night in Anthony’s chambers, studying the ancient runes, but that was not how the fates saw fit to cast their dice.

The servant who brought Anthony’s dinner and new clothes did not, in fact bring a second portion. She instead brought a company of four guards tasked with ensuring Loki’s return to his cell for the night. Anthony had been about to make a scene, Loki knew, but the god shushed him. He’d had enough upheaval for one day. He could spend his nights in that abominable cell so long as he had the promise of being let out to see the sky again each day. He’d gone with the guards, leaving Anthony alone with his meal and the servant girl insistent upon getting his measurements so she could make sure he had clothes that fit.

After the darkness of Anthony’s room and the halls of the palace at night, the lightened walls of his cell were near-blinding. Much though he hadn’t thought it possible, it was even worse than he had remembered. His furnishings were still there, at least, which he suspected was Frigga’s doing. At least he would have a bed to lay upon and a blanket to throw across his face in an attempt to block out the light. It didn’t work. When the guards collected him in the morning, Loki had slept barely a wink. He could feel the weight of the exhaustion upon his shoulders, but it lightened considerably as soon as he was outside once more.

Loki spotted Anthony before the inventor spotted him, arguing with a well-dressed scribe with a scowl fixed on his face. Anthony was all but growling up at the taller man, a dark red tunic that hid the light that came from the center of his chest and fitted leather trousers setting off his skin fantastically. Loki had to hand it to the servant girl, she knew what she was doing. Of course, it didn’t hurt that her model was already an attractive male. It was always easier to dress the attractive ones. As Loki drew closer, Anthony caught sight of him and his expression split into a huge grin. He turned away from the scribe and waved him off as he all but bounced over.

“You know, I was half-convinced I was going to have to come pick you up myself.”

Loki allowed himself a smile of his own.

“It is good to see you, too.” He tilted his head in the direction of the scribe. “What was all that about?”

Anthony sent a little glare over his shoulder.

“Oh, apparently he _studied the original Bifrost design extensively_ ,” he imitated the scribe in an exceedingly snotty accent. “He _knows **all**_ _about it and these parts couldn’t possibly be on the list_. Like I don’t know what I need to build this thing. So I tried to explain to him that I wasn’t building a Bifrost, I was building an equivalent device. You’d have thought I threatened to murder his mother.”

Loki had to fight down a snicker at his childish displays. Honestly, how was this man over six-thousand years old?

“Things have been the way they are around here for quite a while. The Aesir are not exactly fond of change.”

Anthony gave a snicker of his own.

“No kidding. Alright, you ready to get to work?”

Loki gestured on down the bridge to where its broken end lay in the distance.

“Lead on.”

They set off on their way, the guards trailing behind them like a bunch of well-armed ducklings. Neither Anthony nor Loki paid them any mind.

“So, while we wait for the materials that scribe had _better_ get me we can reform the foundation for the structure. It’ll take magic to do, so, you know, that’s gonna be on you. I’ll talk you through it, since this isn’t something you would have done before. The bridge is organic, you see. Not _alive_ , per se, but it must be regrown as opposed to rebuilt. It’s not something I can do.”

Loki’s brows furrowed.

“Can you not? Is your magic ill-suited for it?”

Anthony turned his head sharply to look at Loki.

“My magic?”

He sounded confused and Loki’s eyebrows furrowed.

“…Yes?”

Anthony glanced over his shoulder at the guards quickly, apparently deeming them far enough away because he turned back.

“Loki, I don’t _have_ magic.”

Loki stared at him. Loki knew magic. He knew magic as intimately as any lover could know their partner. He’d been studying it since before he had studied how to read and been gifted right from the start. He could not be wrong about this.

“Impossible.” He shook his head at the sheer lunacy of the idea. “You _teleported_ us from one realm to another!”

Anthony waved his words off.

“Technology, not magic. Trust me, I’m much more comfortable that way. Technology, at least, I know _how_ it works and _why_ it works.”

Loki felt like he’d tumbled over a cliff, unable to find any handhold.

“But I have _felt_ it! I have felt your magic! My own reacted to it!”

Anthony’s lips pursed and he glanced back at their guards again.

“What you felt was not my magic.” His voice was tense. “We can discuss it later.”

Part of Loki, a not so small part, wanted to grab Anthony and just demand answers, but he understood secrets. Asgard had given Anthony no reason to trust them, and Loki could not begrudge him his reluctance to share without knowing if that information would be protected. Loki wrestled his curiosity into submission and settled on a different line of inquiry to appease it.

“If you wish to know how magic works, why do you not simply study it?”

Relaxing with the slight change of direction, Anthony sent him a wry grin.

“I _have_. As a child, I was taught a great deal about magic, especially the old forms, and I have continued to study them as they have changed and morphed over the centuries. Much of the work of the Gigalites involved magic on some level but we as a species had never been exactly gifted in that area. There were some of us who could manage some minor spells, but for the most part we were a magicless culture. My grandfather pioneered the idea of combining our technology with magic to amplify both, but it was my father who really brought out its full potential.” Anthony shrugged, looking out over the waves as they walked. “I don’t work with it as much as I used to. I don’t really like having people I don’t trust working on my stuff.”

Loki felt a twist of guilt in his chest. Anthony didn’t really have a choice in that for this project. Loki’s magic would have to regrow the bridge at the very least. There was no telling what else he would be needed for. The Bifrost had been quite heavily magical. It stood to reason that this new device would be as well.

“I’m sorry.”

Anthony’s eyes snapped back to him.

“What for?”

“For putting you in this situation. You should not be forced to work with me like this.”

“Ugh.” Anthony rolled his eyes. “This must be what it was like for Rhodey to deal with me before Angela picked me up. Look, you can’t blame yourself for me being here, Loki. Yes, you caused the destruction of the Bifrost, but it was _my choice_ to come here to replace it. It wasn’t even Angela’s. It was _mine._ I was the one who talked her into agreeing to it. If I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t be.”

“It is still an uncomfortable position for you to be in.”

“Of course. I’ve got a working theory that I might actually be allergic to Aesir, but that that doesn’t make it any more or less your fault.”

Loki focused on the bridge stretched out before them. They were almost to the end.

“You are too kind to me, Anthony. Has anyone ever told you that you’re naïve?”

Anthony burst into laughter, startling the guards behind them. Out of the corner of his eye, Loki saw one reach for his sword before stopping himself.

“No. _Definitely_ not.”

“You seem to be,” Loki admitted, not put off by Anthony’s laughter. He was long used to being laughed at. “Though I find it odd in a being of your age.”

Anthony looked no less amused, the skin around his eyes crinkling as he grinned.

“That’s not naivety you’re hearing, dear. That’s experience. I’ve seen a lot, _done_ a lot more, a good bit of which wasn’t exactly moral. I’ve known some of the greatest, most wonderful beings in all of the Nine Realms and I’ve also known some of the worst. I know you think you’re this horrible, evil being, Loki, a _monster_ as you put it. But the truth of the matter is that you _aren’t_. You’re a product of how you were raised clashing with who you truly are. That can only be an explosive combination.”

“I am a Jotun. Their entire race is nothing but savages,” Loki snarled, suddenly angrier than he could quite justify.

Why did Anthony have to bring his heritage into this? It wasn’t as if Loki ever _forgot_ what he was. He knew perfectly well. He just hated it being brought up, especially when he’d been in such a good mood beforehand.

“Wow, sheesh. Watch it, buddy. You’re Aesir is showing.” Anthony sounded disgruntled at best and looked even more so. “I’m not exactly a big fan of Jotunheim’s tribes myself but damn. They’re hardly any more violent than you guys are.”

Loki’s initial instinct was to deny the accusation, of course, but he knew he couldn’t. The Aesir were a war-based society. It was through the military might of their past kings that Asgard had grown to her current strength and it was through Odin’s intolerance of uprisings that they were able to maintain it. In terms of violence, Asgard might even be more so than Jotunheim. Of course, Asgard had waged their wars to protect the Nine Realms whereas Jotunheim invaded Midgard in a bid for more power. Loki sniffed haughtily.

“At least those of Asgard have honor.”

Anthony pulled up short to stare at him.

“Honor, really? _Honor?_ Is that what you think all this is?” He made a sweeping gesture with his hand as if to encompass all of the Realm Eternal. “This is not honor. This is hubris.”

“The All-Father must demonstrate his power to the Nine Realms. It is his duty-“

“His _duty?_ Are you even listening to yourself? It was Odin’s _duty_ to build an entire city of gold and perch his ass on a throne so all the other realms can bow before his dickish might?”

His tone was incredulous, his volume rising. One of the guards coughed as if to remind Anthony they were there. It didn’t seem to faze Anthony in the slightest. Loki gave him a stern look. Had they not spoken just last night about the need for Anthony not to make enemies? He took on a tone not unlike his tutors would when he refused to concentrate upon their lessons.

“The All-Father protects all of the Nine Realms. So, yes, it is his duty to display that he has to power to do so.”

Anthony was shaking his head with a bewildered look.

“Norns above, the Mad Titan should be taking notes on this damn place. I haven’t seen brainwashing so complete since the slave collars of Svartalfheim.” He sounded horrified and seemed to give himself a little shake to break through it. “You truly believe that what Asgard does to the other realms is give them protection?”

“I am aware the rule of Asgard is not perfect,” Loki bit out, insulted, “but that doesn’t mean it isn’t better than the alternative. Asgard has brought order where there was chaos. Midgard would be ruled by Jotunheim if it were not for the intervention of the All-Father. Turn your eyes upon Vanaheim. There was naught but war across that realm before Asgard brought her peace.”

“You are aware that Asgard was who that previous war was _with_ , right? It was the same game Odin is currently playing with Heaven, only we don’t have a princess for him to steal and conveniently marry to his son after he slaughters enough of our people. Which he won’t, by the way. Asgard doesn’t have the strength she once did.”

Loki grit his teeth.

“I am _aware_ ,” he growled. “However, you clearly care little that Queen Frigga is not some mere _war_ prize as you insinuate her to be. Her marriage to Odin was, indeed, part of the peace treaty between King Bor and her father, but she was not treated unkindly. She has told me so herself. I doubt Heaven would be much suitable for such integration as a vassal realm of Asgard anyway. Certain cultural differences would make it quite difficult.”

The Gigalite’s face went through a series of acrobatics before it seemed to shut down completely, not revealing even the barest hints of emotion.

“Well, I suppose what a queen from a political contract marriage would tell her adopted son who was taken for political purposes is none of my business to begin with. It’s clear that there can be no faulting your logic. We should just focus on doing our work so I can go home.”

Tension still thrummed beneath Loki’s skin, bothering him constantly. It was a nagging, worrying sensation that pushed him to lash out.

“Backing down so quickly,” he sneered. “How very unlike you. Where is your fight, Gigalite?”

Anthony’s mask of indifference remained nailed in place, not shifting even a fraction.

“I have my fight, _Jotun_.” The word was like an icy blade through Loki’s heart. “I know when I have made a mistake, though.”

The hurt rankled Loki. The pounding of his heart in his chest was like the beating of a mantra, _bite back, bite back, bite back_.

“Oh? Learned your lesson where Asgard was concerned?”

“No.” Anthony’s eyes finally met Loki’s again, and there was a deadness to them. “You misunderstand. My mistake was not with Asgard, Loki. It was with you.”

It was like Loki couldn’t breathe, like he was hanging over the Void once more with Odin standing over him, denying him. ‘No, Loki.’ The world disappeared for a moment and then Loki was staring at Anthony’s back, staring as the Gigalite walked away from him. A strangled sort of noise escaped his throat, but Anthony did not turn. Shock turned to panic and then Loki was sprinting forward, covering the steps between them in the blink of an eye. His arms wrapped around Anthony from behind, fingers twisting into cloth and clinging desperately.

Anthony was partially turned back toward him, his neck craning to try and see what was going on. The guards, simultaneously, rushed forward and Loki’s magic lashed out without him thinking about it, sending them sprawling across the bridge. Later, he would be glad none of them had fallen over the side and died for his rash actions. He had enough death on his head already. Another desperate noise escaped him. Within the confines of his arms, Anthony’s body was as stiff as any banister in Asgard’s halls.

“Loki,” he said cautiously, “I am going to need you to release me.”

Loki, mind blank, could only cling tighter at the words, the _rejection._ He could feel the way Anthony’s chest expanded and deflated as he heaved a sigh.

“I am not fucking qualified for this shit. How do I even get myself _into_ these situations?” He seemed to be talking to himself, requiring no input on Loki’s part. “Alright. Deep breath. Figure it out, just like always. Okay.”

He shifted a bit, perhaps just to get a bit more settled and comfortable. He didn’t seem to be trying to escape, to _leave_ Loki. Loki couldn’t let him leave. He _couldn’t_. He had already been abandoned by too many others. He’d driven them all away with his _stupid_ , brash actions.

“Hey there, Loki, got a couple questions for you.” His voice had taken on a soothing quality now, a gentleness. Most of the guards had made it back to their feet, weapons at the ready, but were holding back from attacking. “Can you talk to me? Are you able to speak?”

A ridiculous question, truly. Of course Loki could speak. He nodded his head into the juncture of Anthony’s neck and shoulder. The Gigalite chuckled a bit, though it sounded forced.

“I need you to _say_ it, hun. Verbal confirmation, and all that.”

Loki couldn’t do it. He couldn’t open his mouth, couldn’t make the words come forth. The panic bloomed ever larger and shivers wracked his body. Anthony’s hands came up to cover his own.

“That’s okay. It’s okay. It’s alright,” he comforted quickly. “You don’t have to speak yet. It’ll come back to you. Can you take a deep breath for me? Here, just like this.”

The Gigalite inhaled deeply, holding it for a moment before releasing the air again. Loki attempted to copy the movement, struggling through to a semblance of success. They continued the exercise until Loki was able to make his way through the breaths easily.

“That’s good, Loki. That’s really good. You’re doing really well. If I promise not to go anywhere, could you maybe loosen your grip a little bit? You’re holding me pretty tightly right now.”

There was a moment of hesitation and then Loki loosened his arms just a bit. It didn’t occur to him until after he’d uncurled his hands that his fingernails had been digging into Anthony’s flesh. The Gigalite let some of the tension leave him.

“Thank you. I have to admit I was a bit uncomfortable there. Now, let’s see if we can’t figure out what’s got you so bent out of shape, shall we? You’ve been through a lot lately, it’s not unexpected that you might get overwhelmed from time to time. We need to know what set it off for your sake and so we can make sure it doesn’t happen again, okay? Trust me, I’ve been there. It’s better to figure it out now.”

Loki hesitated, still not completely sure what was going on. His eyes were drawn to the rainbow-colored material under their feet, glinting light. It was a jolt to remember where they were, not that he had exactly forgotten. He’d just…gotten distracted.

“I-“ He had to cough harshly to clear the scratchiness from his throat. “What?”

“There we go!” He could hear the bright smile in Anthony’s voice. “Look at you, bouncing back already! How are you feeling? Do you know where we are?”

“I’m fine,” Loki said automatically, a little too quickly. He could not afford to show any weakness. “We are on the bridge for the Bifrost. Of course I know where we are.”

“Okay, just checking,” Anthony reassured him, soothingly. Loki really needed to let him go. He just couldn’t seem to make his accursed arms _move_. “Sometimes the, uh, episodes can be a little disorienting to come out of.”

“Episodes?”

Loki did not like the sound of that. Anthony’s lips pursed.

“Yes, but I’m not certain this is a good time to go into it. It may set you off again and if I’m forced to summon my armor then it’ll hurt you.”

Loki wanted to know, though. He _needed_ to know. Movement at the corner of his vision drew his gaze to where one of their guards had shifted into another position. Damn. How much had they seen?

“You will tell me later?”

“Of course,” Anthony’s answer was instant, free of even a slight hesitation. “But we’ll still need to talk about what caused it. Maybe once you’ve let me go and we’ve made it to the end of the bridge?” He glanced at the guards, too. “We can talk while we work.”

Loki’s arms twitched a bit before deciding to finally cooperate and pull jerkily back from the Gigalite’s frame. Anthony turned to smile at him, staying close. His own hands came up to grasp Loki’s arms just above the elbows, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

“There you go. Come on, let’s get to the work site, shall we? And then we’ll make sure you’re okay to actually work there.”

Loki’s brow furrowed as Anthony moved to stand at his side, one arm across Loki’s back and his other hand in Loki’s elbow. It was only the Gigalite’s prompting that got Loki to move at all. He wasn’t sure if he could have gotten his legs to work otherwise.

“Why wouldn’t I be able to work there?”

Anthony sent him a glance before focusing on their path again. His expression was tight. It wouldn’t take them long to reach the end of the bridge now. They’d made it most of the way across already.

“Look, I don’t mean to alarm you and it was something I was worried about even before all of…this, but even if I don’t know exactly what I said or did to set you off I can still guess at what the root cause was. Things like that don’t happen to a person without a major event to make it possible. The end of this bridge is where the most likely major event took place. Being there might not be exactly your idea of a fun time.”

Loki…actually hadn’t thought about that. Even before he hadn’t made the connection that the end of the bridge would also be where he’d fought Thor, where he’d tried _so hard_ to make Odin proud and failed so utterly. Did he really want to go back there? Would he be able to look into the Void again? He’d been so happy to be able to see the sky again that he hadn’t turned his thoughts to the cliff at the end of his path.

“I need to go,” Loki said, even if his voice wasn’t exactly steady. “I need to do this.”

Anthony nodded, thankfully not second guessing him. Loki wasn’t sure what he would do if even Anthony saw him as weak. He was _not_ weak. He would do this and he would be _fine._ Even if it killed him.

“Whatever you need, Loki,” the Gigalite agreed.

They proceeded in silence, slowing down once they neared the end. It seemed that even if Anthony was willing to let him make the choice to come, he was still going to ease Loki into the situation. Honey-colored eyes stayed glued to Loki’s face, watching for even the most minute reactions. Before them, nothing unfolded bit the blackness of space, the pinpricks of distance stars stretching their light through the inkiness to reach the two observers. Loki felt a shiver run down his spine and knew that Anthony would doubtlessly feel it, too.

“I’m fine,” he snapped, before the Gigalite could say a thing.

“I never thought you weren’t.” Loki was distantly impressed by just how proficient Anthony was at lying. “Let’s give it a minute for me to explain the method to you and then we’ll get started on the work, okay?”

It was a transparent bid to give Loki time to adjust without having to say that was what the time was for, but Loki was grateful none the less. Norns, he hoped he did not have to get out _over_ the edge. He would not be able to maintain his composure.

“Sounds like an excellent plan,” he said with a voice that did not quite want to work. “We shouldn’t take long, though. The All-Father expects to see progress.”

“Of course.” Anthony didn’t even sound bitter. “Let’s start here. Come on, kneel with me.” Once they were both on their knees, Anthony took Loki’s hands and pressed them to the surface of the bridge. “Now, you could feel magic coming from me, which tells me you’re pretty sensitive to that sort of thing. Tell me what you can feel coming from the bridge.”

Loki let his eyes slide shut so he could concentrate on something other than just the endless expanse before them.

“It feels…warm,” he said with surprise. He’d never touched the bridge with his bare skin before. “And there’s a tingle, too. It’s-OH.”

Warmth cascaded over him in a wave, rushing through his entire body. It was like basking in the sun on a late spring day. It didn’t burn. It wasn’t hot. Loki could feel the smile sneaking its way onto his face.

“Yeah,” Anthony said softly. “I thought you’d be able to feel it.”

“It’s glorious.”

“It’s energy, a form of it at least. This is what provided the Bifrost with enough power to transport countless warriors between realms.”

Loki allowed himself to revel in the sensation for a moment, letting it ground him and settle his scattered thoughts a bit more. 

"What happens with all that energy when the Bifrost is not used?" 

“It’s self-regulating. There’s never any more power than is needed for that moment. When the Bifrost was powered up, the energy to cross the realms would be produced and provided. What you’re feeling now is more of a latent state, almost like a standby mode.” 

Part of Loki wished the Bifrost were still in existence simply so he would have an opportunity to feel it as it met its full potential. He imagined it would be quite intense. 

“Can you feel it?” he asked Anthony. “I know you said you don’t have magic, but you work with it. Surely you can feel it.” 

“I can,” Anthony spoke softly, almost reverently, and Loki felt relief rush through him. He hated the thought of a being able to surround himself and work on artifacts such as this one not being able to bask in the fruits of his labor. “It’s the energy of it. We Gigalites are very attuned to energies, even magical energies. It’s how we can integrate it so efficiently even though we rarely have it ourselves.” He paused. “Myself, I mean.” 

Loki grimaced. 

“I am sorry,” he murmured, “for all that you have lost.” 

Anthony was silent for a long time and Loki did not push him. He let himself sink further into the feeling of the bridge’s energy instead. 

“Do you remember the runes we talked about last night?” Anthony finally asked. 

Loki blinked his eyes open, momentarily disoriented by the sudden flood of light. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness behind his eyelids and now his vision was hyper-focused, making everything appear in much sharper detail than it normally would. Loki noticed for the first time that there were shadows under Anthony’s eyes as though he had slept as poorly as Loki the night before. Everything was brighter, too. Loki barely even noticed the Void beyond them. 

“I do. You will find I have a most excellent memory when it comes to things I actually take an interest in.” 

“Something I’ll have to keep in mind. Here.” Anthony held out one of his hands, palm up. “Draw Ruthka for me.” Loki did as he was bid, tracing the rune with his finger on Anthony’s skin. “Nunkr. Vrath.” 

Loki drew each rule confidently. He’d studied these runes closely. Their age alone would bring even greater power to whatever they were used as a part of. Loki wasn’t fool enough not to take the opportunity presented to him on a silver platter. Anthony had said he might want to discuss the things Loki had studied, but Loki found himself more and more desiring the chance to pick Anthony’s brain as well. 

“I can draw them all, if you’d like.” 

Anthony was grinning at him. Loki liked how much he seemed to do that. No one but Frigga ever smiled at Loki as much as Anthony had been, not kind smiles anyway. 

“Nah. I think you’ve got it. Those are the three main ones you’re going to need for now, anyway, along with Hrognr and Buki. You’re going to need to wake up the energies and get them started on rebuilding. Once that’s going I’ll give you the next set so you can communicate just what you need them to do.” 

“And what _do_ they need to do, precisely? I know you mean to replace the Bifrost, but what do you mean to replace it with?” 

“A pad for the structure is the first thing we’ll need. Just sticking with the same design as the one for the Bifrost should do just fine. Once I have the structure built we’ll need to connect it all together, too. As for the structure itself…” Anthony heaved a fond sigh. “All of Howard’s designs ran on the side of being a bit bulky. I’m going to cut down on a lot of that, streamline it. It’ll do essentially the same thing as the Bifrost, though.” 

“You mentioned making it less weaponizable, though.” 

Anthony mock gasped. 

“You really _do_ have a good memory!” He snickered. “You are right, though. I’ll use a number of different methods to accomplish that. I can add an automatic shut-off, for example, so it can’t stay open long enough to start damaging the realm it is shot at. The Bifrost always fired at full-blast, too. That’s completely unnecessary. It should be calibrated to only exert the power needed for whatever load it is to carry that particular time.”

“That seems reasonable enough.”

“Simple enough changes, all in all. Now, here’s what you’re going to be doing. Picture those runes in your head, okay? This order: Ruthka, Nunkr, Buki. That’s going to be what gets the energies going to start with. Make sure you’ve got them nice and clear, just like with any other spell you might use.”

Loki let his eyes fall shut again, concentrating on getting the runes just right. Nunkr had that little jag in it that he didn’t want to over-exaggerate but certainly didn’t want to let slip by him either.

“I have them.”

“Good. Now press your palms out flat against the bridge, just like we did earlier.” Anthony waited for Loki to do so. “And push those runes from your mind into the bridge. Sending a little bit of your magic with them won’t hurt anything, but make sure not to send too much. Personal energy can get hooked into the flow if your pump in a lot.”

The warmth rose up to meet Loki again and he welcomed it readily, using it as a pathway to slip the runes down into the bridge. The energy thrummed as the runes settled into place. The warmth brightened into a flare that was, for an instant, almost too hot. Loki gave a choking gasp as it returned to a more reasonable temperature.

“Impressive,” Anthony praised enthusiastically. “I had expected that to take at _least_ a couple tries. You must be even more powerful than I thought and, sweetcheeks, that’s saying something.”

Loki grinned proudly.

“What’s next, then? Or am I so ahead of schedule I need to wait for you to catch up?” he teased lightly.

Anthony laughed.

“Nunkr, Buki, Hrognr, Vrath. It’s the same code the bridge had originally. You’ll have to put the sequence in numerous times to remind it but it’ll build the right shape just from that. This bridge is awesome, but it’s kind of a dummy, if you know what I mean.”

Loki nodded and set to work. This combination wasn’t much harder to picture, despite the addition of the extra rune. He was laying his palms out flat against the bridge’s surface again without waiting for Anthony’s instructions. If this was going to be what the rest of his labor for this project would be like, then Loki could handle it no problem. Just getting to enjoy the energies of the bridge itself was fantastic. Loki couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

“ ** _Brother!_** ”

Oh, well, there it went. Guess he could, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sick. I may as well admit it at this point. It's possibly the flu but it better not be. Anyway, please ignore any grammar or technical errors. My brain is all over the place.
> 
> Also! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews on the previous chapter. They were all lovely and I loved them! (Please feel free to leave more.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor must be dealt with and discoveries are made.

“You know,” Anthony said irritably, “for a project that was supposed to begin without delay, we’ve been having a lot of delays.”

Thank goodness Thor was still too far away to hear the comment. Anthony kept his back resolutely turned as the blond bounded closer. His hands were pressed to the surface of the bridge and his eyes were closed, likely monitoring it’s progress. Loki wasn’t sure what would happen if it wasn’t given a direction before long now that the energies had been awakened but he also doubted it was a good idea to keep your back turned with your possible enemy was Thor. He sent the blond a glare as he bounded up, his ever-present hammer once more hanging from a strip of leather on his belt.

“Brother!” Thor exclaimed again, as if there were any way in the Nine Realms Loki could have missed his call the first time. “One of the guards returned to the palace saying there had been some commotion! I came at onc-”

“Hold,” Loki snapped. “I am in the middle of delicate spellwork. If you do not wish for us _all_ to be soon seeing the Norns, you’ll let me finish before you go babbling on.”

Thor, thankfully, managed to keep his mouth shut. Loki doubted the bridge would actually have a reaction so drastic as to blow them all into oblivion, but the oaf certainly didn’t need to know that. He turned back to his work, forming the runes in his head and pushing them into the bridge. He wished he could take the time to savor the warmth of the energies again but there was no way Thor would exhibit that kind of patience and restraint. As soon as he was finished, he turned back to the thunderer with a sigh.

“Now, what is it that you have come for?”

Thor’s expression turned hard. He ran a thumb absentmindedly over the leather strap of Mjolnir. It was a nervous habit he had taken up even before he’d been gifted with the hammer with other weapons he’d had before. It was a sure sign that he carried news with him that he did not wish to give. Loki felt a twist in his gut at the sight.

“You attacked your guards, Loki. The All-Father cannot ignore such an offence. You are to be returned to your cell.”

An absolutely vicious growl seemed to rip its way out of Anthony’s throat as he finally turned and stood, energy flying under his skin. Honey-colored eyes glinted dangerously.

“ _No._ ”

He stepped closer to Loki’s side even as Thor drew himself up to his full height. He was not an unimpressive man to start off with, but when Thor chose to be intimidating he did an excellent job at it. Most would cower instantly at the sight.

“I do not understand what your fixation with my brother is, slave, but you hold no authority here and you would do well to remember that. Loki will be returned to his cell and _you_ will return to your work.”

Great. Now Thor was using Odin’s insults for Anthony. As if that would in any way make the Gigalite more cooperative.

“And how am I to do that without a magic user to assist me? Has Odin decided his _queen_ more suitable for the role after all?”

“You will watch your tone when speaking of my mother, cur. Father sent emissaries to Alfheim last night who will return with a suitable replacement. My brother is far from the only jinx flinger in all of the Nine Realms.”

Loki reeled at the insult.

“ _Jinx flinger?_ This is no mere paltry magic, Thor, and I am no wizened old hag to perform it!”

Thor huffed his exasperation.

“Peace, Loki. Must you always take such offense? When will you learn not to hold yourself so seriously?”

It was Anthony who let out a sharp bark of laughter.

“Truly? Oh, I knew you were stupid, but I didn’t realize just how big of a fool you were.”

Loki’s hand flew to Anthony’s shoulder, gripping it tightly in warning. Thor’s expression had turned darkly thunderous, his hand falling fully to Mjolnir at his side and wrapping around its hilt. This was not going to end well, no matter what the sardonic smirk on Anthony’s face might suggest. Loki had witnessed Thor’s propensity for violence far too many times to think he would back down now when he felt his honor was on the line.

“You would _dare_ -“

“That line again? Really? You need a new catch phrase,” Anthony sneered. “And yes, I would _dare_ when I see the evidence so clearly in front of my face. You _insult_ the man you claim as your brother to his face and then ask why he might take offence. You accuse him of attacking his guards and demand he be thrown back into his cell without even _checking_ to see what happened. Your ‘ _brother_ ’ was panicked at the time and the guards moved to attack _him._ His magic likely reacted without even any conscious thought on his part.”

“It is _Loki’s_ magic! It cannot just _react_. He must have used some spell!”

“You open your mouth to defend yourself and just further prove my point! How is it that you can live your entire life at the side of not one but _two_ extremely powerful magic users and still not know how it works? Spells are used to refine and direct magic, yes, but in its raw state magic reacts to the emotions and instincts of the magic user. Why do you think magic users begin their training the moment their magic manifests? Odd things happen around children with magic nigh constantly because they cannot yet control it. Adults with magic, especially powerful magic, have been known to lose some level of control in moments of high emotional stress. I suppose none of it matters, though, considering the _truth_ is not what you came seeking. You only wished for an _excuse._ ”

“An excuse?”

Thor still sounded insulted and angry, but at least it was blunted somewhat by his confusion.

“You said it yourself. Odin sent the emissaries to Alfheim _last night_ to find a replacement for Loki as the magic user needed for this task. There was never any intention of letting him work on it for the long term.”

A coldness gripped Loki’s heart. He hadn’t even thought of that, too caught up in the nightmare of having to return to that cell and stay for weeks on end before being allowed out again. He’d been so concentrated on the lack of sleep, the headaches, and the utter lack of privacy that he hadn’t focused on Thor’s words. He knew that Odin had not been pleased with Loki’s involvement on this project with Anthony, but he had not expected to be thrown aside so easily. Of course Odin would want a magic user from Alfheim for the task. Loki could not be trusted.

“Loki is a criminal,” Thor said. “His skills have made it necessary for him to be released from his cell temporarily but he is a criminal none the less. His crimes against Asgard cannot be so easily overlooked and if he is not in control, as you say, then he cannot be allowed to roam free for even the time it will take for a new magic user to arrive. The All-Father has a duty to the people of Asgard to ensure they are protected.”

Loki was pretty sure he saw one of Anthony’s eyes give a little twitch.

“I swear to the Norns, if one more person tries to talk to me about Odin and his _bullshit_ duties-“ He cut himself off, clearly taking a moment to collect himself. “Okay, here’s the deal, Thunder Blunder. Loki’s not going anywhere. He stays with me. He’s going to keep helping me work on this project during the day and then he’s gonna come back and stay in my quarters at night. I’m sure even you idiots can manage to find a spare bed somewhere in this city and have it moved in. He’s not going back in that cell and, when our work is all done, he’s coming back with me to Heaven and you can all _suck it_.”

Thor’s hand flexed around Mjolnir and Loki wanted to pull Anthony behind him. He’d felt the damage Thor’s weapon could do, had seen it do even more than that. In his anger, it was all too possible that Thor could kill the Gigalite. Loki had seen Anthony dodge Sif’s attack before, yes, but Mjolnir was no simple weapon and Thor had little ability to check his strength when angered.

“I remind you again. You have no authority here. It is not your right to decide Loki’s fate.”

“Of course it isn’t. Such a right belongs to none but the Norns. Loki is meant to be in service to my Mistress, though, and I shall be damned sure he is delivered in a fit state for it _despite_ what are clearly the best efforts of Asgard to leave him otherwise. So, if you wish to remove him from my presence, you shall have to use force to do it.”

Thor lashed out like a pungrvalt who’s nest had been disturbed. He leapt forward with a roaring battle cry, fist lashing out to catch Anthony square across the jaw and send him sprawling. The Gigalite rolled with the blow, getting his feet back under him and staying in a crouch. Loki darted between the two combatants before Thor had the chance to strike again. This could not escalate any further. It would be a poor enough situation as it was.

“Thor! Don’t do this!”

“Enough!” the blonde roared. “I will not sit by any longer and allow this ergi slave strut about as though he has any right or standing! He will be taught his lesson.”

Thor was advancing and Loki could not allow this fight to continue. To strike Anthony was already bad enough by the standards of the Angels. No doubt Angela would be furious with the treatment of one she had loaned to Asgard. Even if it stopped now, Angela would have grounds to seek her vengeance upon Thor for his actions. If something more severe were to happen to Anthony, it could be disastrous for relations between the realms.

“You must stop, Thor!” he demanded again. “You know not what your actions will cause!”

Thor’s next blow was to Loki, backhanding him out of the way as he continued forward. Thor had hit him. Thor had _hit him_. The Void was suddenly too big, reaching all around him as if to snatch him up and pull him away. He twisted around to see as Anthony attempted to dodge Thor’s swings with Mjolnir. He used much of the same footwork he had back on the training grounds of Heaven, but there was a bit more of a desperate air to the movements. It was clear that Anthony, too, understood what kind of damage Thor’s hammer could do if it made contact.

Loki rose to his feet. He had to stop this. He _had to_. It could not be allowed to continue. He tried to focus on the fighting, instead of the darkness that was trying to press in all around him. He just needed an opening, an opening to make Thor stop for a moment and _listen_. He hoped Odin was watching from his throne, watching so he could put a stop to this even if Loki could not.

Anthony danced in circles, staying ever just out of reach of Thor’s hammer. His eyes were locked on the weapon, tracking its every move. His jaw already sported an angry red blemish from Thor’s punch. It would bruise quite magnificently before long. He moved quickly, figuring out Thor’s moves a split second before he could make them and compensating for it. It seemed to only frustrate Thor further, driving him into a greater and greater rage. The thunderer’s swings became even more wild, but that also meant they became even more unpredictable as well.

When it happened, Loki knew before the blow even made contact that it would do impressive damage. Thor had given a swing of his hammer, just as he had all the other times, but released it at the end of his arc. The blunt metal head slammed into Anthony side and Loki could hear the snapping of bone even from where he stood. That was not nearly as concerning as the sight of the Gigalite tumbling over the end of the bridge. Tan fingers scrambled across the smooth surface of the bridge in a hopeless bid for purchase as he slid over the edge and Loki threw himself forward without thought. His body made a painful introduction to the ground as he stretched his arms out to grab hold of Anthony’s wrist, wrenching his shoulder and leaving the Gigalite dangling over and endless expanse of space.

Fear shone from honey-colored eyes as they locked onto green ones. Loki understood that fear. He felt it, too. It gripped his heart every bit as hard as his hand gripped Anthony’s wrist. Loki wasn’t even aware of what Thor was doing, wasn’t aware of anything but the man dangling beneath him with desperation on his face. Loki shifted a bit to try and get more leverage, enough leverage to pull Anthony up again, as the Gigalite kicked uselessly at the air as if he could find a foothold to lift himself.

“Don’t let go!”

The plea was lined with desperation and Loki gripped all the harder for it.

“I won’t,” he swore. “You’re going to be okay.”

He hauled Anthony up far enough to get his other hand on him before pulling him up the rest of the way. Anthony collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily, and Loki held onto him. The grip was probably painful, what with the Gigalite’s broken ribs, but it was also something Loki thought they both needed. He could taste bile in the back of his own throat as the panic welled up again and Anthony was shaking from head to toe. He had nearly been lost. He’d nearly fallen into the _Void_. They both needed to reassure themselves that he hadn’t.

“Loki.”

Loki jerked at the sound of Odin’s voice and looked up to find the king suddenly there, standing between them and Thor. He looked even more furious than he had at Loki’s sentencing and the magic user cringed into himself. Doubtlessly he had seen everything and blamed Loki for being unable to stop Thor’s barrage. Odin’s expression softened the tiniest of bits.

“How does he fair? It would probably be best if we get him to Eir sooner rather than later. Can he stand?”

Loki glanced down at the being in his arms, still trembling violently. Anthony nodded and began to push himself up, though Loki held on the entire way. He did not quite believe the Gigalite’s self-assessment, especially not after his knees gave out of him for a split second half-way up. Some of the fear was retreating now, Loki saw, replaced by anger or at least hidden behind it. He leaned heavily into Loki’s side.

“I can walk just fine,” he bit out, voice shaking nearly as much as his body. “Who is this Eir? My new jailor? Don’t think you’ll so easily get away with this, All-Father.”

Odin held up a hand, the hand not holding Gungnir, to silence the Gigalite. His expression was strained, and Loki could tell he was making an effort not to rise to Anthony’s bait. Perhaps Frigga had spoken to him further last night? Or Tyr?

“Lady Eir is our greatest healer,” he spoke. “While I cannot say I have been pleased with your presence or your words while you have been here, you are still a guest of Asgard and you have not been treated as such. My son’s behavior was inexcusable, however he might have been goaded into his actions. He is a prince and apparently has yet still to learn to act like it.” His gaze slid over to Thor and his face hardened again. “You may rest assured that his attack upon you shall not go unaddressed.”

Thor blanched visibly as Anthony seemed to consider the king for a long moment before nodding and sagging a bit more fully into Loki’s side.

“I can appreciate your honesty. I hope you understand that this is not something I can keep from my Mistress.”

His tone was congenial, if not entirely friendly.

“It will not be the first time Thor’s rash actions have brought trouble to my doorstep,” Odin assured. Loki was beginning to think he might be in some twilight dimension. “I should like to extend an invitation to Angela of the Angels directly to come here and discuss the matter before choosing to escalate this issue any further, however.”

“A reasonable request. I shall pass it along gladly.”

Odin didn’t seem particularly pleased, but he didn’t seem _dis_ pleased either so Loki thought the situation was going rather well, all in all. The conversation was going far better than he ever would have predicted after watching Anthony and Odin interact the night before, at the very least.

“We should get you to Eir, then. The less time you must spend in pain, the better.”

Anthony shook his head.

“I am afraid I must decline your offer, though I do appreciate it most immensely. Due to my particular physiology, your methods of healing are not likely to work very well. It’s all the energy we Gigalites carry. It messes with magic. Of course, the upside is that many mind-altering spells, poison curses, and other such nastiness does not work on us.” He grimaced. “But I should still like a chance to compose myself, if your highness is willing. If I could get some bandages delivered to my quarters, I can wrap my ribs myself. There is not much more severe damage than that, and I will be able to contact my Mistress while I am there to deliver your message.”

It was the most civil Loki had seen the two speak to one another. It was almost eerie as Odin nodded easily and gestured to a guard.

“It will be done. Loki may accompany you back to your quarters and assist you as needed. When you are ready, he may return to work with you as well.”

The words came as a surprise, and just not to Loki. Anthony’s eyebrows were climbing steadily toward his hairline. Thor looked askance.

“But, Father-“

Odin cut him off with a scowl.

“I will not have war upon the doorstep of my realm,” he growled. “Anthony has shown his fondness for Loki well enough. If this is what it takes to appease him and his Mistress, it is a price that I will pay. Certain things, such as peace and the good of the realm, must be prioritized over others. It is a lesson you would do well to learn if you ever wish to be king.”

Loki could hardly believe any of this was happening. Perhaps he had struck his head during Thor’s battle with Anthony and none of this was actually real. Perhaps he’d finally just lost what little sanity he had left.

“Your generosity will not be forgotten,” Anthony was saying with a bow of his head. “Best we get going then.”

Odin eyed Loki specutively as Anthony nudged him a bit to get them moving. Loki wasn’t sure what he found.

“Yes, I suppose you should.”

Two guards accompanied them on their travels and the sounds of Odin berating Thor for his actions could be plainly heard for some time as they walked away. If it weren’t for the way Anthony was so obviously in pain, Loki would be convinced he was in some dream world.

“Is there nothing that can be done?” He finally asked. “Healing wise, I mean. I feel terrible that there is not at least something to help with the pain.”

Anthony made an aborted motion that might have been originally intended as a shrug and ended up with a wince.

“It’s really more of my fault anyway. I goaded him into it and I’m not exactly used to being on the battlefield all the time. I haven’t done anything but sparing with Angela and some of the others for a while. I’m out of practice. I should have seen that move coming.”

“You move very well for someone who is out of practice,” Loki praised. “I have admired your footwork since I first saw it on Heaven. Where did you learn to move like that?”

Anthony grinned, though it ended up looking a bit lop-sided due to the way his jaw was now starting to swell.

“So my friend is this totally badass bounty hunter, right? And he’s tracking this one bounty all across the Nine Realms and is being led on a complete wild bulvak chase. Now, any intelligent being would just let it go and move on to the next bounty, right? It’s not like he actually _has_ to catch this guy. But of course Rhodey’s having none of that. He comes and demands I help him track this Nova, or whatever he was called, down. So I do, after much teasing of course, and it turns out he’s holed up in Knowhere. Rhodey goes off to catch the guy and I’m left all alone in the tavern where we’d gotten rooms and, really, what’s a guy to do all by his lonesome in a place like that than to get to know the dancers?”

Loki stared at him, wide eyed.

“You learned to fight like that from _strippers?_ ”

“They were lovely ladies, really,” Anthony teased. “Especially Korali. She was Tragundai, had a tongue like you wouldn’t _believe_.”

Loki wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“I’m sorry I asked.”

“Ah, well, we all have regrets in life, I suppose. Damn, why do my quarters have to be so damn far away?”

Despite the exaggerated whine in his voice and the clear bravado, Loki could tell that Anthony’s energy was flagging. His skin was looking dim and sallow and sweat beaded his brow. Loki had experienced broken ribs on the battle field before, on one of Thor’s hapless adventures where medical help was unavailable. Even the shallowest of breaths hurt. He glanced at the guards accompanying them briefly before wrapping his second arm around Anthony’s waist. Let him get in trouble with the All-Father. Anthony had suffered enough.

There was a moment of displacement before they reappeared in Anthony’s champers. Loki settled the gasping man gently onto the bed, easing him to lie back against the pillows. Anthony made a pleased kind of groaning-noise as his eyes fluttered shut. Some of the lines across his face slackened.

“You’re a gift, Loki. You are a blessing from the Norns, I swear it.”

Loki gave a huff of laughter, lips twitching upwards in a parody of a smile.

“Hardly, but I am glad you think so. I simply could no longer stand to watch you experience such pain when I was well equipped to stop it, particularly knowing there would be no relief for you except through the natural healing process.” He frowned. “I do hope that will not take long.”

“Mmm,” Anthony hummed. “Not very long, perhaps two months for everything to heal back the way it should? I should have most of my movement back, if not my strength, in only a month.”

Loki nodded his head. It was far longer than the near-instantaneous healing Lady Eir would have been able to provide, but it was not a terribly long time.

“I am glad to hear it.”

Anthony hummed again, though he appeared to be fighting a losing battle with sleep, and Loki prodded him in the shoulder a few time to wake him back up.

“If you must sleep, at least help me get your shirt off first so I may examine your injuries. Then you may rest and I will wake you when a servant arrives with the bandages.”

Anthony froze for a moment, froze with his entire body, and he was suddenly more alert than he had been even just a minute before. His eyes darted around the room and the fear was back, not as bad as it was when he’d been dangling from Loki’s grasp but enough to tell Loki that there was a real concern.

“Is this room monitored?”

Loki started to answer in the negative but brought himself up short. The guest quarters were never monitored, even when the foreign dignitaries were less than trusted. These weren’t exactly normal circumstances, though, and it was possible Odin might choose to turn his gaze upon the room knowing that Anthony was within. It took Loki mere seconds to throw up his cloaking spells to keep them from even Odin’s all-seeing eyes. They were the same spells that had kept him concealed upon Jotunheim and they had never failed him.

“None may see or hear what takes place in this room now,” he promised. “Whatever it is you fear, you need not any longer.”

Anthony visibly relaxed.

“You must give me your word, Loki, that you will not speak of what you see to anyone. There are those who know, but only six who have seen it up close. You must give me your _word_ , Loki.”

“Of course,” he agreed readily, though he did not know what precisely it was he was agreeing to. “None shall hear of it from me.”

Anthony gazed at him for a long moment before giving a sharp nod and sitting up just a bit so that Loki could strip him of the thick tunic he wore. He hissed in pain at some of me movements and it was little wonder why, once his torso was exposed. There was a perfect mimic of the designs of Thor’s hammer imprinted upon his side and broken skin angrily weeping droplets of clear fluid mixed with blood. None of that compared in the slightest to the glowing blue orb imbedded in the center of Anthony’s chest, horrific-looking scars rippling across the skin around it in a spider-web pattern.

“What in all the Nine Realms…”

“I call it the arc reactor,” Anthony informed him. “This is what you’ve been sensing since we met, not any magic. It keeps me alive.”

Loki wanted to ask questions, burned with them. He’d never seen anything like the arc reactor before. It shone with a light not unlike the Tesseract or the Casket of Ancient Winters. He knew it was not the time, though. He would be able to ask all of the questions he desired later on, once Anthony’s injuries had been addressed. Loki gingerly rest his hand against the Gigalite’s side and gave a small smile when he sighed in relief at the cool touch.

“Will I be able to examine your injuries with magic or will that not work either?”

Anthony grimaced.

“You’ll have to stick with the old-fashioned way, I am afraid. Are you familiar with it?”

“Well enough. I regret only that I must cause you additional discomfort.”

Anthony grunted but made no additional comment so Loki began prodding gently along his side with two fingers, feeling the bones beneath the skin as well as paying close attention to Anthony’s signs of pain. Now that he had a better idea of the damage the Gigalite had suffered, he was more impressed than ever that Anthony had made it as far as he had on the walk back. At least four of his ribs were broken, two of which were broken in multiple places, and another one cracked. It was probably only due to the artifact imbedded in Anthony’s chest that they hadn’t been able to move enough to puncture any of his internal organs. Loki had to wince at the thought of just how deep the device must go. It was certainly clear it wasn’t just sitting pretty on the surface.

“Well, I am afraid there was no small amount of damage done. Your recovery will not be an easy one.”

Anthony sighed.

“I had thought not. That brother of yours packs one Hell of a wallop, I’ll give him that.”

Loki scowled.

“He is not my brother.”

Anthony gave him a somewhat skeptical look, albeit a tired one.

“Perhaps not by blood, but you and he were raised side by side. You have a connection, even if he is blind and stubborn.” A wry smirk crossed Anthony’s features as his eyes slipped shut. “You can be, too, you know. As much as you two are radically different, you two are also very much the same.”

Loki’s venomous glare was completely lost on the resting man.

“We are _not_.”

“Oh, but the promised violence in your tone promises otherwise~,” Anthony sing-songed. “Look, I’m not saying it as a bad thing. Norns know I am not your brother’s biggest fan but he’s not exactly irredeemable. He’d likely be considered rather heroic if he weren’t so dense and quick to solve all of his problems with a giant, magical hammer.”

“Heroic,” Loki growled. “He is already considered that by most.”

“Most on Asgard, perhaps,” Anthony allowed. “I doubt you would find such a high opinion of him elsewhere.”

“All warriors will make enemies.”

Anthony snorted and followed it up quickly with a groan.

“Well, that’s one way to look at it.” He paused for a moment. “You saved my life on that bridge.”

Loki shuddered at the remembered sight of Anthony toppling over the edge.

“I could not let you fall.”

One honey-colored eye opened to look at him for a moment.

“Ah. You haven’t realized yet.”

“Realized?”

The eye closed again.

“You saved my life, Loki, and, while I may not _be_ an Angel, I have lived there long enough to follow their customs. I owe you a life-debt.” There was a brief pause. “Angela will owe you as well, though her debt will not be so complete as mine.”

Loki stared. He stared and stared and kept on staring until Anthony stirred again.

“Did you fall asleep? If you fell asleep I’m going to be so pissed because I would really, _really_ like to sleep right now and the only reason I haven’t is because of this conversation.”

“…I am not asleep.”

It was all Loki could quite manage to say.

“Shock, then? I see.”

Loki bit back the apology that automatically rose in his throat. How was it that he had been so constantly sent reeling since his first meeting with Anthony? It was like every time he found his footing the ground again shifted beneath him. He was not used to being caught so unawares, to be sure.

“Isn’t-Isn’t that what you owe Angela? Which binds you so closely to her?”

Anthony frowned a bit.

“Yes and no, I suppose. I do owe Angela for my life but I also owe her a great deal more than that.” He smirked again. “I can still call you ‘Master’, though, if you’d like.”

Loki sputtered.

“I should _not_ , thank you.”

“Suit yourself, but feel free to let me know if you change your mind.” He yawned widely. “Is it alright if I get some sleep now? I know you have questions. Of course you do. I just-“

“Sleep,” Loki cut him off. “We can talk more later. I shall still need time to process. I will be…better equipped for this conversation when you awaken.”

Anthony nodded absently, already drifting, but his hand floundered out to the side in search of Loki’s. The god took it in his own easily.

“Don’t let her see me, okay? Please? The servant who brings the bandages. She can’t see me.”

“Of course,” Loki soothed. “You have nothing to fear. I will let nothing befall you. I swear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, being sick makes me super productive. Maybe I should do it more often.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking, yelling, and lots of sleep

Anthony slept deeply, which wasn’t much of a surprise. He was clearly exhausted from the strain of his injuries. Intense pain was never an easy burden to bear. Loki watched him for a bit before moving out into the sitting room area to ponder upon everything that had happened in private. Even unconscious, Anthony’s presence had a way of holding his attention. He needed the distance between them if he was going to be able to sort through all of his jumbled thoughts. So many different things vied for his attention. There were Thor’s actions and how Angela would react, Odin’s sudden and uncharacteristic cooperativeness, Anthony’s near-disaster, the fight they’d had beforehand and the panic that had followed it, not to mention the strange device imbedded in Anthony’s chest and the mind-boggling reveal of the _life debt_. Loki hardly knew where to start.

He had only met Anthony the day before and yet he felt as though his entire life had been flipped on end. The first tendrils of a headache were already beginning to thrum behind Loki’s temples and he leaned back into the pillows that padded the couch. A thick fur had been thrown over the back of it and felt soft against his cheek. What Loki needed to do was divide this up into pieces he could actually deal with and sort them by priority. Some were easy. The device in Anthony’s chest was endlessly fascinating and something Loki definitely wanted to know more about, but had no immediate impact of his life or standing. He could disregard it for the time being, at least until other things were handled and he could ask as many questions as he wanted to.

Angela’s reaction to what Thor had done was something he could not predict. He did not know her well enough. She would claim recompense, to be sure, but Loki could not even begin to guess as to what it might be and would only lead himself in circles trying to guess. The situation with Odin was much the same. He could only assume it was the threat of war with the Angels combined with some persuasion by Frigga and Tyr which had changed his tune as far as Anthony was concerned. He would have known more if he’d stuck around to hear Odin berating Thor for his actions, but Anthony had taken priority. Loki would just have to wait to see if the behavior continued or if Odin reverted to his old ways once more. Anthony had demanded Loki stay on the project and Odin had agreed, but Loki would wait until the delegates from Alfheim arrived before truly believing it. He wouldn’t put it past Odin to just wait and pull him off the project then. That had been Odin’s original plan, after all.

Thor’s actions, and Loki felt a rush of heat and anger just at the thought of them, had been rash at best. Thor was making quite a habit of attacking people who could get Asgard into full-scale wars. It was not a habit that would serve him well. Truly, Loki hoped that whatever Odin had said to him in reprimand would be enough to put some sense into that thick skull of his, but he was not convinced. The oaf was rather adept at taking the lessons given to him and disregarding them completely. Loki wouldn’t even be surprised to find that Thor managed to blame Anthony for all of the events of the day, at least in his own mind. Loki would need to keep close, make sure Thor didn’t do anything rash like attack Anthony again. Such an event _could_ not be allowed to happen again. For all that Loki was trying to escape Asgard, that did not mean he no longer _cared_ for her.

What remained past that, interestingly enough, were the things that existed between himself and Anthony. It was amazing how they had become so closely tied together over such a short amount of time. Loki was pretty sure it was due mostly to Anthony’s insistence upon remaining so much in Loki’s presence and his odd certainty that Loki was not the monster he claimed to be. The only time he had seemed to waver in that belief was when they had been on the bridge and spoken of Asgard, argued more like. Loki knew that Asgard was not well-liked in many of the other realms. It should not have surprised him that Anthony condemned many of the realm’s past actions, especially considering many of the earlier comments the Gigalite had made. Besides, his entire species had been wiped out. It was understandable that some of the more drastic stands Asgard had made, such as the one against the Dark Elves, would bother him. King Buri, the first king of Asgard, had shown little qualms over slaughtering enemies down to the last man, woman, and child, but King Bor had shown more restraint that that, and Odin even more so. Hopefully Thor would not be the king to set back the realm’s progress in that to the very beginning.

Loki was able to acknowledge, too, that he had lashed out toward the end of their conversation. He had felt threatened by Anthony’s distaste of Asgard, though he couldn’t identify exactly _why_ it had felt like such a threat to him. It certainly hadn’t been the first time he had heard such vitriol. Anthony’s observations had even made a lot of sense from an outsider’s point of view. He couldn’t know what things were really like on Asgard. He hadn’t been to the realm since before Odin had even been alive, much less king. It was only expected that there would be some misunderstandings.

Loki shouldn’t have snapped at him, and he certainly shouldn’t have reacted so strongly to Anthony getting pissed off because of it. Anthony had every right not to take what Loki had been throwing at him. He certainly hadn’t taken it from Odin or Thor, much less anyone else, and he had been far too understanding of Loki’s shortcomings already. It was long overdue that Loki’s quirks finally caught up with him. His own reactions to Anthony getting pissed off had been far too severe. Even reflecting back on it he could feel the iciness in his chest, the curl of dread in his heart. Why had he reacted so strongly to someone he barely knew? It made little sense.

Anthony had said they would need to speak of it, so clearly he had a greater understanding of the situation than Loki did. It’d even sounded as though Anthony might even have personal experience in the matter. ‘Episodes’ he had called them. Loki hadn’t run across anything that sounded like his experience among the books of the library. The closest he could think of were the stories of some warriors who had lost their wits upon the battlefield and had to be stripped of their armors and weapons, their standing in society. Loki refused to think that was what was happening to him. He was not _broken_. There had to be some alternative situation. Perhaps, with Anthony’s knowledge, he could help Loki figure it out. If he did not know already, of course.

He’d said he wanted to know exactly what had triggered Loki, so it wasn’t just enough that Loki had panicked. The reason _why_ he had panicked must be just as important to either the diagnosis or the treatment. Though he wasn’t quite keen on admitting it, Loki knew exactly what had caused his reaction, even if he wasn’t quite sure why or what it meant. He’d thought Anthony was abandoning him. Loki had never been able to prove himself good enough for Odin, despite all his best efforts. He knew now that he never _would_ be able to, either. Anthony had shown him kindness, though, and acceptance. Loki had foolishly clung to that without even realizing what he was doing. The threat of losing that acceptance had been too much for him. Norns, but his clear weakness rankled him. What sort of warrior _panicked_ over the fact that someone might not like them? It was pathetic.

Much more understandable was his reaction to Anthony tumbling over the side of the bridge. That had been _terrifying_. Had Loki given himself even a moment to think before throwing himself forward he likely would have been frozen in place and Anthony would have been lost. He hated even the idea of it. It wasn’t even Anthony in particular that caused him such grief, though it would certainly be a horrible loss, but the thought of that fate befalling anyone. Loki could still vividly remember when he had hung over the Void himself, the thoughts of letting go and letting it end that had swum through his head. He hated to even consider that happening to anyone else.

It wasn’t without its benefits, though, since it _had_ been Anthony. It hadn’t been his intended purpose for saving him and it hadn’t even occurred to Loki until Anthony mentioned it, but the life debt Anthony now owed him would give him certain advantages. Angela would owe him enough for saving Anthony that he could insure himself safe from harm while he paid his service to her. It was possible it might even be enough to get him out of the service completely, but doing that would leave him without an escape from Asgard and he would soon be right back in that damned cell. He needed the trip to Heaven as his excuse to get away, at least for the time being. Anthony would not be a bad ally to have when it came to staying out of Asgard’s clutches, too. His distaste for the realm would make him amicable to helping Loki in the first place and the life debt would make him even more so. Loki would want to hold onto that for as long as possible, to be sure. One did not simply throw away valuable things, after all.

Anthony had shown, and spoken, his fondness for Loki liberally already. It would stand to reason that that fondness would only now grow. To be in his good favor opened many doors for Loki. It didn’t hurt that Loki was fond of him as well, or at least as fond as he could be after such a short time. It was a relief to be around someone who didn’t expect Loki to wear any masks and did not berate him for his talents. There were not many on Asgard he could say that about and any time he traveled outside of the realm he was accompanied by at least Thor, if not Sif and the Warriors Three as well. He’d slipped away over the years, to be sure, but he would always have to be careful to return before he was missed and that never left him with much time. Anthony was his key to true freedom.

Loki sat with his thoughts, his eyes closed and head leaned back to keep the headache as bay, until a knock came to the door. He rose slowly and crossed the room, wiping any trace of fatigue from his expression before opening it to reveal the same servant girl from the night before with her arms laden with a basket of bandages and salves. He did not move aside for her to enter.

“I can take those.”

He reached for the basket, ignoring the way she drew back slightly and relieving her of her burden.

“I was told to deliver them directly to the Gigalite,” she protested, though it was clear she would rather just flee back the way she came. Loki had that effect on many of the servants.

“And I shall see that he gets them,” he informed her, not shying from adding a bit of threat to his words. “Anthony has requested that he not be disturbed for the moment. Surely you have heard of his trying morning.”

“Of course,” she bowed hastily, apparently more than happy to take his word for it if it meant she could beat a hasty retreat. “I shall leave you to it, then.”

Loki shut the door before she was even able to fully turn away and headed back toward the inner sanctum once more. Anthony remained asleep, cocooned by the various furs and pillows he lay atop of. His bangs stuck to his forehead where it had been dampened by his earlier sweating and it stood out starkly against the glow of his skin. The energy that ran through him seemed slower now, calmer with the man in sleep, than it ever had been while he was awake. The soft blue light coming from his chest cast his features into sharp relief and Loki took a moment to simply watch him as he breathed and slept. He wondered briefly if he looked quite that peaceful when he slept, too.

The bandages were deposited on the small table as Loki crossed back to the bed. He almost didn’t want to wake Anthony when he was looking so peaceful and finally resting. It was clear he hadn’t done so the night before and with his injuries he would need all the rest he could get. He had told Anthony he would wake him when the bandages arrived, though, and if the Gigalite moved in his sleep then he could hurt himself more than he already had. That certainly was not something Loki wanted. He placed a hand to Anthony’s shoulder and gave it a gentle shake, having to fight back a grin and the little snort-and-snuffling kind of noise the brunette made.

“Come now, Anthony. It is time to wrap your ribs. If you’d like to go back to sleep after that, I shall be happy to let you.”

The light under Anthony’s skin sped up just a bit and he blinked his eyes rapidly a few times before managing to keep them open.

“Lo?”

Loki gave him a smile.

“It is I.”

Anthony moved as if to sit up but grimaced around a noise of discomfort and left off his efforts quickly. Loki slid an arm behind his back to assist him on the second attempt. Anthony wrapped an arm around his middle, panting heavily.

“Shit, I forgot how fucking painful broken ribs are.”

“I am sorry you must go through this pain. It should have been avoidable.”

Anthony just waved him off, though.

“It is what it is. I was kind of asking for it. Let’s just get me taped up so I can call Angela and get back to work, okay?” He groaned. “Norns, but I can’t wait for this job to be over with.”

Loki grabbed the basket off the table and began rifling through it, sorting the bandages from the ointments. He was pleased to find they were simple herbal remedies to ease the bruising and pain, no magic involved. Eir was truly a blessing. He would have to remember this. He wondered briefly if she had ever studied the Gigalites. At their prime, their medical practices had been just as renowned as everything else they did.

“Move your arms away from your torso, if you would. You won’t need to lift them quite yet, but I still need access.”

Loki tipped some ointment out into one palm as Anthony grinned broadly.

“Any excuse to get your hands all over me, eh? I should have known.”

Loki just shot him an unimpressed look as he began applying the liquid to Anthony’s sides. The Gigalite hissed as it came into contact with his broken skin but said nothing. It would take a while for such un-augmented remedies to work, Loki knew. He did not envy Anthony the pain he would have to endure in the coming weeks.

“I’m afraid I shall have to ask you to raise your arms now.” He raised the bandages to show his intent. “The bindings will need to be tight if we want the ribs to heal properly. It will be quite uncomfortable.”

“’Uncomfortable,’ he says,” Anthony grumbled. “I’d rather step on a fucking Lego.”

Loki gave him an odd look, but began wrapping Anthony’s ribs the moment his arms were up. There was no sense in keeping him in an uncomfortable situation for any longer than necessary. Anthony grimaced magnificently as the first band was tightened.

“Lego?”

“Midgardian torture device,” the Gigalite grit out. “I constantly find myself torn between horrified and amazed by what happens in that realm.”

Loki scowled.

“Well, Thor certainly seemed to enjoy it.”

Anthony snorted, which quickly turned into a wince and a hiss of pain.

“Right. I’d forgotten that was where you said he’d been ‘banished’ to.” The derision in Anthony’s voice wasn’t even the slightest bit hidden. “Not even Midgardian culture could cause much of a change in three days. I mean, Alfheim probably could but that would only be if the Fae kidnapped you.”

“I’m pretty sure that might take a bit more than three days, then. The Fae aren’t known for returning the ones they take.”

“Well, no, of course not. But it’d sure change your life that fast.”

Loki nodded his head in acceptance and kept his eyes on his task.

“I am not sure the All-Father meant for Thor’s banishment to be over quite so quickly. My own actions against Thor and the others, by sending the Destroyer, forced his hand.”

Anthony pursed his lips, his face making a valiant effort at nonchalance even as his arms trembled and slipped slowly lower as the pain continued its assault.

“Perhaps. You said in your original explanation that Thor had to prove himself worthy of regaining his hammer?”

“That was the All-Father’s decree, yes. Before he banished Thor, Odin stripped him of his powers and bound them in Mjolnir before casting the weapon out after him. So long as Thor was not worthy, he would not be able to lift Mjolnir and return to Asgard.”

Anthony was frowning, his eyes a bit glassy from the pain. Loki almost wanted to ask if he wanted to take a break and do the rest later, but that could provide the opportunity for even more damage to befall the man.

“See, now, that doesn’t make any sense to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“This whole deal with whether or not Thor was ‘worthy’ to wield Mjolnir. I mean, what does that even mean?”

Loki paused for only a moment, caught by surprise, before continuing his wrapping. He was nearly done.

“It is an enchantment that has been on the hammer for longer than either Thor or I have been alive. I would not know the specifications of it, to be truthful with you, but I have only ever known the All-Father and Thor to be able to lift it.”

Anthony hummed, cutting himself off with a wince as Loki secured the end of the bandages. He did not speak again until Loki had him settled once more against the pillows. The device in his chest just barely peaked out over the top of the cloth wrapped around his torso.

“Can you get me my suit?” he asked instead of continuing their previous conversation.

“Of course.”

The box-like shape Anthony’s suit had folded down into sat by the foot of the bed and Loki hefted the object into his arms before setting it carefully on the bed next to the Gigalite. It was heavier than he had expected. Anthony fiddled with a few folds on the side for a moment before they slid aside to reveal what appeared to be a glass panel. It glowed with old runes and Anthony tapped away at them too quickly for Loki to follow the order. The Gigalite then leaned back against the pillows with a smile as Angela’s voice, somehow, filled the room.

“Anthony? You are calling me so soon?”

“Hey, Ange,” Anthony said, and it was Loki’s turn to wince. His exhaustion and pain was clear in his voice. “There may have been a little hiccup over here. How do you feel about taking a quick trip to Asgard to join me?”

There was a pause and then, “ _What did they do to you, my own?_ ”

She sounded livid, like she would be happy to take a trip to Asgard so long as it involved ripping out a few spines and crushing a few skulls once she got there. It was a tone Loki was actually more used to hearing from Thor when he was pushed to his absolute limits.

“Just a little bit of a disturbance, Mistress, I swear. There’s no need to bring the army with you. I’ll be right as rain before you know it.”

Angela was having none of that.

“ _What. Did. They. Do?_ ”

Anthony’s gaze darted around the room as if he were looking for the answers there.

“There might have been a small incident on the bridge leading to the old Bifrost site in which I may have broken a couple of ribs and fallen over the edge and was possibly Thor’s fault. **_But_** ,” the words tumbled out of his mouth quickly and Loki could practically feel Angela’s rage pouring through whatever communication device they were using, “Loki saved me and I’m all patched up now so, really, this can only work to our advantage, if you think about it, because Odin’s totally pissed at Thor right now and he’s well aware of the position this puts Asgard in so if you _wanted_ to insist on that thing you wanted to insist on from the very beginning even though I still maintain it’s _entirely unnecessary_ then you could totally get away with it now.”

There was a pause.

“You cannot expect me to overlook this.”

“Of course not.” Anthony smiled and his eyes were warm with affection. “This is how I know you care.”

“I will begin preparations at once. Expect me by the morrow. I want all the details of the incident before I arrive.”

Tony winced, but there was a humor in it, too.

“I’ll draw up a report.”

“See that you do. And Anthony?”

“Yeah?”

“Do take care of yourself. I will not be pleased if you manage to injure yourself further by pushing yourself past your limits.”

Anthony’s grin was loose and Loki could tell he was tiring again quickly. It was the pain, Loki knew. It would have a draining effect with nothing but simple salves to sooth it.

“Promise, Ange. I miss you.”

His voice sounded small and Loki had to look away. He felt as though he were intruding on a private moment, even more so when Angela responded.

“And I, you, dear one. I will see you soon.”

Anthony didn’t do anything to sever the connection on his end and Loki could only assume that Angela had done so on hers. Loki turned slowly to observe Anthony’s closed eyes and sweaty brow, the sluggishness of the dim energy glowing beneath his skin. He did not look well.

“Rest, Anthony. I will fetch you some water.”

The Gigalite made a small noise in response that Loki took as an affirmation. He crossed to the bathing chambers and slipping inside the cool, stone room. Loki had always enjoyed the peaceful air of the bathing chambers in the palace. He’d been known to indulge himself by taking several hours to bath in his own. He did not dally this time.

A stone basin worked well for Loki to fill with water, adding a few scented oils for calming and relaxation. He slung a small cloth over his forearm and filled a second, smaller bowl with simple water before returning to the room. He set the cloth and basin aside of the table before approaching Anthony with the smaller bowl.

“Come, Anthony. You must drink something.”

The Gigalite cracked his eyes open before nodding tiredly. Loki cupped the back of his head to hold it steady as he lifted the bowl to Anthony’s lips and tipped it slightly. He did not drink much before moving his head away to indicate he was done. Loki frowned but let it go. He placed the bowl on the table instead and dipped the cloth into the basil of water and oil. He squeezed out the excess before letting blue bleed across his hands and chilling it just a bit. When the cloth settled over Anthony’s closed eyes and forehead, the Gigalite sighed with relief.

“You know, you may have missed your calling as a healer.”

Loki snorted.

“I don’t have the temperament for such pandering.”

Anthony’s lips quirked up in a smile.

“I supposed I could see that. I am glad you don’t mind pandering to _me_ so much. I feel very flattered.”

Loki flicked the Gigalite’s nose in retaliation.

“You’re a menace.”

Anthony pouted in a quite undignified manner.

“See? Now that’s just mean. I thought you _liked_ me, Loki!”

His exaggerated tone of hurt was so ridiculous Loki couldn’t help the snicker that escaped him.

“Enough. You are supposed to be resting, not flyting.”

Anthony just grinned at him, wide and unapologetic.

“Flyting is supposed to be in rhyme. I’m not rhyming.”

Loki flicked his nose again.

“Don’t be difficult. Didn’t your Mistress tell you to take care of yourself?”

“It’s part of my healing process.”

Loki’s unamused stare was completely lost on the Gigalite. He sighed.

“Very well, do as you will. I doubt I have any power that could stop you anyway.”

“You do,” Anthony said, tone suddenly somber and serious. “I hope you realize that. The life debt-“

“I am aware,” Loki cut him off, not wanting to go into that conversation all over again, “but I am not fool enough to waste such a gift. Nor would I be willing to disrespect it, and you, to use it on a petty whim.”

Loki had the feeling that if Anthony’s eyes were uncovered he would be staring. His lips pursed for a moment and then he nodded.

“Good to know.”

Loki smirked.

“You shouldn’t underestimate me, you know. That never ends well for anyone.”

Anthony’s smile was a tender thing.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Now, are you going to get some rest or shall I inform Angela of your stubbornness upon her arrival?”

Anthony mock gasped.

“You wouldn’t!”

“I thought I told you not to underestimate me.”

“Oh, you’re good.”

“I do try.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll rest then. You win.”

“Excellent. I’ll head to the kitchens to fetch you some wine and light food. You will need it.”

“No!” Anthony’s exclamation was, surprisingly, tinged with a bit of fear. “Stay? Please? I don’t...”

He seemed reluctant to continue so Loki rested a hand upon his wrist.

“If that is what you wish. I will not cause you any undo distress at this time.” No, it would be best to stay as much on Anthony’s good side as possible if his plan was to work. “I will send one of the guards for a servant instead.”

Anthony made a noise of disgruntlement and murmured something along the lines of, “Yeah, because that worked so well _last_ time,” but settled down again none the less. Loki gave his wrist a reassuring pat.

“I will be back in a moment, then.”

Loki left the inner chambers and crossed the sitting room to the main door. His good mood vanished instantly upon opening it to find Thor on the other side, one fist raised as if to start pounding. Loki immediately moved to block the crack of the opening with his own body as his glaze sharpened into a glare.

“What are you doing here, Thor?”

He managed to keep the animosity out of his voice, Thor had nearly started _another_ war through his carelessness after all, but there was no friendliness to it. Thor didn’t look exactly happy to be there, either, and that made Loki all the more cautious. The blond let out a put-upon huff of air, as he often did when Loki insisted on something that Thor deemed ‘ridiculous’…like paying for their drinks on other realms or bypassing the cave of an ancient, legendary dragon Thor was determined to get them all killed by.

“Father has _insisted_ I apologize to the slave. If he were a true man, he would not be so easily offended, honestly. This is what happens to one who lowers himself to bow to a woman.”

Loki leaned into the doorway, one foot planted firmly behind the door to insure it couldn’t be moved even an inch. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“I seem to remember you bowing to mother many times over the years, not only when Odin was in the Odinsleep and we were yet minors.”

Thor snorted.

“That is hardly the same-“

“It is exactly the same, Thor. The women of Heaven simply rule _all_ the time instead of only part of it. That is a part of their culture…” His eyes narrowed further. “Funnily enough, so is taking offense to nearly being _killed_.”

Thor made yet another noise of exasperation.

“Don’t be dramatic, Loki.”

Loki could hardly believe what he was hearing. He was used to Thor being dense, even spectacularly oblivious at times, but this was a new low.

“He _went over the side of the bridge._ How, precisely, was he meant to survive that, Thor? How, in fact, was he supposed to survive repeated blows for that damned hammer of yours? Do you have any idea what damage even your single blow was able to inflict?”

Thor attempted to wave his off and his next words made something inside Loki just absolutely _snap_.

“It was but a simple blo-“

“ _It was not,_ ” Loki thundered, Thor finally shutting up to stare at him in shock. “Gigalites are not as sturdy as Aesir and even an As would have fallen to a blow such as that! He has ribs broken in _multiple places_. Do you understand what that means? He is lucky not to have punctured a lung. He is _lucky_ your blow did not land just a bit lower and rupture an essential organ or cause internal bleeding. _Asgard_ is damnably lucky as well because if Anthony were to die then we would be at war! Did you learn **_nothing_** from your idiocy upon Jotunheim?”

“I-“

“No! I do not wish to hear your petty excuses! You bring nothing but trouble behind your bumbling, destructive search for eternal adventure and _glory_. Glory? Truly? Will it still be glory when countless Aesir warriors are slain on the battle field? When our crops _burn_? When our treasuries and resources are drained? Even if we were to win against an enemy as powerful as the Angels, do you think the Kree or the Skrull would not take advantage of our weakened state? They may not even wait to see if we are victorious or not. On how many fronts do you propose we do battle? Do you have some desire to see just how many wars you can get us into? Anthony did nothing more that insult _you_ and _wound your pride_. He did not even strike at you during the fight that you started! _There was nothing else on the line_. When Odin’s _head_ is mounted on a spear, when Asgard’s people are killed or enslaved, when you and I are either being tortured or dead, will your _pride_ be satisfied? Do tell me, _brother_ ,” he spat the word like venom, “just how far must you _push_ things?”

“Brother, Asgard’s might-“

“Asgard has been weakening for centuries, Thor! Our army is half what it once was. Peace has made us soft. Even if we were able to boast the armies of old, what good would it do us? Have you even taken the time to study our ancient strategies? Do you know how we have survived so many wars largely untouched before now? _Because we fight in other locations_. The only war we have ever fought on the soil of this realm was the one where Buri conquered it. With the Bifrost gone there would be no way to jump to battles far afield. The fighting would be _here_ , in our _home_. Do you understand that? _We_ may not have a way to get from one realm to another anymore but the _Angels_ do! They could be at our palace gates tomorrow if they so chose. Be glad Anthony downplayed the situation when contacting his Mistress.”

Thor gaped at him and Loki suddenly realized that he had shifted into a much more threatening position, feet squared and planted firmly, his entire body canted forward and hands gripping the edge of the door as well as the doorframe. He was sure his eyes were glowing brightly with barely-contained magic. It was not an unintimidating figure. He’d also never aimed it at Thor before. He wasn’t even sure he’d ever _shown_ this side of himself in front of Thor. He was just so _done_ , so _sick and tired_ of dealing with all of Thor’s _shit_. He had far better things he could be doing, like getting out of Asgard and out from under Odin’s oppressive thumb.

“I-“ Thor gulped. “Father was angry but I had not thought…”

Loki practically growled.

“Of course you had not _thought_. When have you _ever_ thought? If you _bothered_ with such things you would not have done _half_ of what you have over the years and you would not have dragged me along with you. Granted, without me I doubt you would have survived for very long.”

“How could you say such things?”

“Because they are the _truth!_ ” Loki shouted with sudden, overwhelming desperation. “And I am _so tired_ of all the lies. I’m done, Thor. I’m just done.”

He shut the door in Thor’s astonished face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...looks like Loki's a little irritated. And Angela is coming! Any thoughts as to what she might have wanted to insist on from the beginning?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inner and outer conflicts.

The realization of what he’d done set in seconds after Loki slammed the door in Thor’s face and Loki instantly felt ill. What had he been thinking? Why hadn’t be just been able to keep control of his damn mouth? It wasn’t that hard! He’d been doing it for centuries already. Now he had doubtlessly raised Thor’s ire all over again. Wards fell fast from his lips to cover the doorway and protect the entrance to Anthony’s rooms. He wouldn’t put it past Thor to attempt to break his way in and with Anthony in such a weakened state…Oh, he was such a fool!

He fled from the door quickly, returning to the inner chamber and casting his glance around. There would not be much to seize, should he need it. Both Anthony and his armor would be necessities, of course, but everything else could stay. The bandages and the ointments could be replaced, along with any of the clothes that Odin had called to have furnished for Anthony. Loki was pretty sure Anthony had clothes of his own tucked away somewhere anyway. At the first sign of Thor coming through that door, he could grab Anthony and the suit and get out. He’d have to teleport, of course, which meant they would probably have to go to the medical wing. His old quarters would likely have been warded after his imprisonment. He couldn’t be sure. He hadn’t been allowed back there. Eir would protect any of her patients downright viciously, though. They would be able to hide behind her for a while.

Loki shut the door leading into the inner chamber behind him and threw up more wards. They would do little to stop Mjolnir, but they would hold Thor off for at least a short time. Green eyes raked over Anthony’s form, slumbering peacefully and unaware of the damage Loki had caused. He’d placed his trust in Loki and this was the result. He could only hope Thor decided to take his temper tantrum elsewhere. Shaky legs carried him to the armchair by the table and he sank into it heavily, his head falling to rest in his hands.

The minutes ticked by slowly, Loki relieved but by no means relaxing when there were no sounds of damage or attempted forced entry. He concentrated on slowing his breathing and calming himself down. Whatever Thor’s anger was, if he hadn’t immediately attacked then Loki could deal with it later. He rubbed his hands roughly over his face and leaned back with a heavy sigh. How had his life ended up turning into such a mess? Truly, where had it all gone wrong?

Well, first thing was first. He needed to procure the meal he had promised for Anthony. He didn’t dare go back to the door to find a servant for fear of running into Thor again and he couldn’t just teleport to the kitchens since he had promised Anthony he wouldn’t leave. Any magic he would used would just draw attention and exclamation from the palace kitchens and that wasn’t something he wanted either. With a groan he rose and headed out onto the balcony of Anthony’s quarters, the warm afternoon air greeting him. It felt like the day had already been so long that he was almost surprised by how high the sun still was. He already felt exhausted. Maybe he should catch a nap, too, after he got Anthony’s food squared away.

Loki reached into a pocket dimension and summoned a small bauble of glass to him. He’d picked it up in Vanaheim some time ago and tucked it away for an occasion just such as this. He knew the value of having things around for bribes. The glass caught the sun easily, reflecting light off of its many cracks and crevices in a whole spectrum of colors. Loki twisted it around a few times in his fingers before setting it upon the ledge of the balcony. The stone of the ledge was cool beneath his elbows as he leaned against it only a few feet off to the side, hoping for the best. It wasn’t long before the sounds of wings beating the air brought a smile to his face. A large raven set down on the other end of the ledge and eyeballed Loki before slowly creeping forward to peck at the glass.

“Good afternoon, Muniin,” Loki greeted, dipping his head in acknowledgement.

The raven bobbed his head several times in return.

“Loki. It has been some time since last we spoke.”

“I’ve been busy. You might have heard about it.”

The raven cawed loudly with laughter and Loki glanced furtively back inside. He did not want to awaken Anthony when he so badly needed the rest.

“Oh, I’ve heard. My brother and I watched most of it.”

Loki grimaced, but was unsurprised.

“Where is Hugiin, by the way?”

“Alfheim, watching over the search for your replacement,” the raven said airily as he eyed the glass a little more. “Of course, it doesn’t much matter anymore, seeing as you won’t be needing replacing. The Gigalite has a silver tongue to rival your own.”

Loki couldn’t help his little smile.

“He does have a way of getting what he wants, at least. He is actually the reason I reached out to you.”

“Judging by the size of your bribe you need to ask me to do something and it’s either going to be difficult, morally questionable, or far beneath someone of my talents.” He hopped a bit from foot to foot. “So tell me, which is it?”

Loki grinned. What he liked most about the ravens was that he found such kindred spirits in them. There were few on Asgard who thought as he did.

“Beneath you, I’m afraid, but I have little other option. I need a message delivered.”

There was a disgruntled ruffling of feathers as the raven puffed himself up.

“Not just beneath me, that’s downright _demeaning_.”

The indignation was rolling off of him in waves and Loki pulled another bauble out of his pocket dimension with a sigh, this time a gem from the halls of the Dwarves.

“I know,” he said as he set it out next to the glass, “but, as I said, I have little other option. You have always been willing to help me before for the right price, will you not do the same now?”

The raven eyed the gem reluctantly, as though he didn’t want to be drawn in but couldn’t quite help himself.

“I will get both?”

Loki grinned but quickly smothered it. He didn’t want to cause offence, even if he _had_ won.

“Of course.”

The raven shifted a bit in a show of indecision that was entirely an act.

“Very well. What is the message you need delivered and where is it going?”

“I simply require a meal delivered for Anthony, as I cannot leave and Thor haunts the door. Might you place an order for me with Kaarina?”

She ran a bakery in the village but made regular deliveries to the palace where her mother worked so she would be able to get his order inside the walls without trouble. It helped that she’d always had a soft spot for Loki considering that her own brother was a magic user with more…effeminate tendencies. Loki was happy to take any allies that he could get.

“And I assume you do not wish this getting to Odin’s ear, as usual?”

Loki tipped his head to the side indecisively.

“It matters not. This is no mischief for him to use as a reason to punish me.”

Muniin studied him for a long moment.

“Odin is a good king and my brother and I swore ourselves long ago into his service for that very reason,” he hopped closer, leaving the baubles behind, “but it has been some time since I thought he was also a good father.”

Loki stared.

“You cannot say such things,” he hissed. “It is not safe.”

Muniin scoffed.

“Who is going to tell him? You? I am the eyes and ears of Odin and I certainly don’t plan to.” He gave a throaty cackle once again. “When you make your escape, neither my brother or myself will stand in your way. Make what plans you must.”

“You cannot be serious. You yourself just said you were sworn into the All-Father’s service. You cannot work against him.”

“We are sworn to help him keep peace between the Nine Realms, yes, but keeping you locked up in a dungeon will only work against that. How long do you think it would take for you to break? Huh? A decade? Maybe more? Humans can’t last in isolation for very long but the fae can do it for centuries. It would be interesting to see which end of the scale you landed on. Ah, but that must be weighed against how long it will be before the Nine Realms have need of you again.”

Loki’s brows furrowed.

“What?”

“Power, Loki. It makes Yggdrasill grow tall and you have lots of it. You have a mind that does not work in the same small boxes as the others here. It is only a matter of time before there is a problem you are needed to solve. You have a heavy fate, always have.”

Loki’s lips turned down in a scowl.

“As you have mentioned before. And, as always, I am sure you will tell me nothing of it.”

“Not for all the shiniest things in all of the Nine,” the raven agreed. “The paths of fate are many and winding. It cannot be known precisely what is to happen. I have told you this before.”

“Which does not help any more than it did any of those times.”

The raven cackled.

“Well, I’ve never claimed to be very helpful. But you do remind me I have a task to attend to. Should you find any new baubles you’d care to be rid of, you do know how to find me.” Then he scooped up the glass and gem in his beak and gulped them down with exaggerated movements, shaking his head as though to clear it when he was through. “Until next time, little prince.”

Wings spread wide, the raven launched over the edge of the balcony. The wind swept him up and away, out toward the city. Loki watched him go with a hint of longing for the freedom of flight, the ability to go wherever he so chose. With a soft exhale, he turned back to re-enter Anthony’s chambers. The Gigalite thankfully continued to sleep, unaffected by the conversation that had taken place so nearby. Pain could do that, though, Loki knew. It had the ability to exhaust one so thoroughly that they slept as deeply as a bjorn in winter.

He strode to the armchair once again, thankful for its presence. The weariness that sat heavy in his bones dragged him down and kept him pinned to the plush furs of the seat. He allowed a soft groan to escape him as his shoulders and back protested the tension they held, ignored for so long because of more pressing matters. These were the times Loki hated the most, when there was nothing for him to do and no way to push back everything he was faced by. He had done everything he could and now it was out of his hands. He much preferred being the one pulling all the strings. He liked to know the outcome of his games before the final round. Here he was not provided such a luxury.

Anthony’s rooms were warmed by the afternoon sun and Loki tilted his head back to bask in it. For all that he was a creature of ice and snow, Loki did love a soft warmth. He’d always heaped his bed with furs for that purpose alone. It would be easy to drift off like this, he thought. It would give him a brief reprieve, if nothing else. He would awaken when the food arrived.

.

Loki’s wards alerted him to a presence outside of the door and woke him from his slumber. The shadows thrown across the floor told him that some hours had passed and it was now much later in the day. A glance outside revealed the sun would be setting quite soon indeed. Anthony still slumbered away on the bed. Loki smiled.

Despite the discomfort of having slept in a chair, Loki did feel better than he had before. The rest had cleared the fog in his head and eased some of his tension away. He felt like he might actually stand a chance against the fight that was before him now. He had been determined for certain, but now he felt more capable and more in control of himself, less raw from emotion. He swept a hand through his hair to ensure he was presentable and headed out toward the door. Hopefully it would not be Thor awaiting him.

Frigga greeted him with a soft smile and kind eyes. She stood there in Anthony’s sitting room as if she had always been there, a basket of pastries on the table beside her. Loki froze. His wards had awoken him with the news that someone was there, not that someone was _inside_.

“You got past my wards, I see.”

Frigga glanced back at the door.

“They were not your best work. You must have been very distraught when you cast them.”

Loki scowled.

“What have you come for? Anthony has requested to have no visitors and he is resting now besides.”

Frigga just continued to smile pleasantly as she took a seat uninvited on the couch and crossed her legs primly at her ankles.

“That is just as well, as it is not him I seek. I am glad to hear he is resting, though. How does he fare?”

Cautiously, Loki settled into a seat as well, though he chose the chair adjacent to the couch, defying what she clearly wanted of him. He may think of Frigga more kindly than the rest of his supposed ‘family’ but that did not change the fact that she, too, had been lying to him his entire life. She’d also been the only one to visit him in the dungeons, though. He _wanted_ to believe that she truly loved him, but he was also afraid to be hurt again.

“Anthony will take a number of weeks to heal, but he is doing well, all things considered. Thor did no small amount of damage.”

Frigga’s lips thinned, but she still seemed more indulgent than disapproving.

“No, I don’t suppose he would. Thor has never quite gotten a handle on pulling his punches. I brought you the order you placed with Kaarina.”

She could have been far subtler with the subject change, which told Loki she did not mind that he knew. He wasn’t quite sure whether or not he was appreciative of that but decided to roll with it anyway. He would see where this led.

“She is an excellent baker, much like her mother. I thought Anthony would enjoy getting a taste of some authentic Aesir breads and pastries.”

Frigga gave a lilting little laugh, covering her mouth delicately with one hand.

“He does not seem the type to mind a little indulgence, no. I am glad the two of you are getting along.”

Loki’s suspicions only rose.

“And why is that?”

“Since you’ll be spending so much time together, of course. It will be good for you to have a friend with you during your service. Your position with Angela is no shame as some might believe, but it will not be easy, either. I would not wish for you to go through it alone.”

Loki had to fight down a glare.

“And who would you have me go through it with? Thor? As I have so many times before? No, Anthony will make a far superior companion.”

“For you? Most certainly. He seems rather fond of you already.”

“I would imagine he has a vested interest in keeping an eye on his Mistress’s newly acquired holding,” he snapped bitterly.

He had no desire to play games. Frigga sighed.

“Angela is of very high standing in the Angel society, Loki. It would do Asgard a great service to be in her good graces.”

Loki stiffened. So that was what this was about.

“And you want me to ensure that happens?”

“You would be in an excellent place to, with far more access than any of us could hope for.”

Her gaze was open and honest. She truly believed that Loki would agree to this task readily, he realized. And why wouldn’t she? He’d agreed to everything they had ever asked of him before. A cold that had nothing to do with his heritage settled into Loki’s chest and somehow, it made everything easier even as he felt his heart breaking.

“Of course,” he lied with a smile. “She will be arriving in the morning, according to her conversation with Anthony earlier. She is very indulgent of him. Though I think her view of Asgard will have been tarnished more than it already was by these recent events.”

Frigga beamed.

“Your father is very aware of this, yes. We will do what we can to make amends.”

Loki considered for all of a split moment whether or not to tell her about Angela’s plan to ask for something more before discarding the idea completely.

“Let us hope it works, then. At least I am still in Anthony’s good books. That will ensure Angela will at least be willing to hear me. And if I must, I may find an ear in him that could carry my words to her.”

Frigga rose.

“You have always been dutiful, Loki. I know you will succeed in this if you set your heart to it.”

What heart, Loki wanted to ask. He simply nodded, though, as he stood as well and walked her to the door. He bid her good evening automatically, going through the motions without thinking about them or even really being there mentally. The door closing behind her felt like the final ties to the life he had known coming undone and falling apart. He took a deep, shuddered breath before turning back to the room and grabbing the basket of baked goods before proceeding through the open door back into Anthony’s chamblers.

“So,” the voice spooked him and he jumped as his gaze fell upon Anthony, sitting upright with his legs slung over the side of the bed, “that sounded like an interesting conversation.”

Loki’s grip on the basket’s handle tightened. He had no illusions about what that must have sounded like. He’d been in this situation before, though not for a very long time. He knew how it ended. The silence lasted long enough for Anthony to give a huff of exasperation.

“Well? Are you going to explain it or what? Because this is gonna be the only chance you get.”

Loki started.

“What?”

This was not what he had been expecting. Anthony just rolled his eyes.

“Look, I know how it _sounded_. I want to know what’s _happening_ and I’m giving you one chance to tell me. If you lie, I won’t be pleased.”

His anger was clear in his voice, but Loki was just tripping over his words. The green-eyed god took a shuddered breath.

“I am nothing but a tool to my family. I knew already, but…now it is confirmed.” One of Anthony’s eyebrows rose, prompting Loki to continue. “I will not attempt to manipulate you or Angela to see Asgard more favorably, though I would discourage any thoughts of war.”

Anthony watched him closely.

“We are not so easily manipulated. Tell me more.”

Loki finally managed to find his legs again, and directed himself toward to table to set down his basket of food next to the one of bandages.

“I am, clearly. I have told you already of the reveal of my heritage and the queen’s words to me then. I suspected at the time that she, too, was lying to me but I needed something to cling to. When she did nothing to stop the All-Father’s punishments and when she spoke on his behalf during her brief visits…” He lowered his gaze, unable to face Anthony’s intensity. “She is a good woman, but she is blind to the shortcomings of those she loves. It is something I have benefited from as much as I have suffered. I do not believe she means ill, but that does not make me any less of a pawn to her.”

Anthony eyed him before his gaze darted off to the side.

“I want to believe you, but I have been betrayed before. Will you give me your word?”

“I will swear upo-“

“No. I don’t want you to swear. I want your word.”

Loki blinked at him.

“My word? That is all?”

Anthony seemed unfazed by his surprise.

“Yes.”

“There is no magic or binding should I lie if I only give my word. The only thing on the line is my honor, of which I have little.”

Loki wasn’t sure why he was arguing about this. He should just take the opportunity he had been given and thank the Norns along the way. Anthony’s lips quirked ever so slightly before settling back into a serious line.

“More than you might think. I need no magic or binding to believe you. I just need to know that you mean it.”

His honey-colored eyes sparked as they held Loki’s gaze, not betraying a hint of humor or ridicule. He was not teasing Loki. The Gigalite was actually serious.

“Then you shall have it.” He paused, made sure to square his shoulders and hold eye contact. “I give you my word, Anthony, that I have no desire or intention to manipulate you or Angela for the good of Asgard. It, in all honesty, has little appeal to me.”

Anthony grinned, the last of his tension bleeding away. Guilt twisted in Loki’s gut since this, too, could be seen as a manipulation. It was just a manipulation to bring Anthony closer to him rather than for the good of Asgard.

“Good, then. We won’t have a problem. I’m glad. I would have hated to have misjudged you. Plus, Rhodey never would have let me live it down. He still brings up _Stane_ from time to time.”

“I…do not know who that is.”

“Well, stick around long enough and you will, I’m sure.”

Loki quirked his head to the side just a bit, a strange nervousness clawing at his insides.

“Do you think I will be?”

The question sounded steadier than he felt, which was good. Anthony still gave him an odd look before sighing, though.

“Alright, come on. Bring the food and let’s talk about our _feelings._ ” He patted the bed beside him. “I think it’s time we discussed what happened on the bridge. After this, I doubt it’ll be getting better by any leaps and bounds.”

Loki’s brow furrowed as he grabbed the basket once more and carried it over to settle at the foot of the bed, pastries between them.

“What does that have to do with this?”

Anthony scooped up a meat bun and took a bite, wincing as he swallowed but giving a groan of appreciation at the same time.

“It’s not so much the incidents as what’s behind them. I mentioned before that I had a theory.”

Loki selected a seeded bread and picked at the crust for an excuse not to look at the Gigalite.

“You did.”

“We can get to that later, though. Have you ever seen anything like that happen to someone before? It’s more common in some realms than others, but most of them have a word for it.”

“There are…some warriors who have reacted thusly after returning from battles,” Loki admitted. “They are cast out, so the madness does not spread.”

When he chanced a glance at the other man, Anthony was scowling.

“It’s not a _madness_. It’s an _illness_.”

“An illness of the mind _is_ a madness,” Loki defended. “And what is a warrior to do if he can no longer serve in his rank?”

Anthony’s scowl only deepened.

“On Alfheim, it is referred to as a mental wound. I assume you are aware of their ideas towards medical practices.”

“The mind and spirit are but extensions of the body and may be healed in much the same way. Yes, I am aware. Though healing has never been a particular talent of mine, I did study there on several occasions.”

“They’ve dedicated a significant amount of time to this particular malady. There are healers there who specialize in it, in fact.”

“And what is it, precisely, that you think is wrong with me? You have yet to give me a name.”

Anthony shrugged and then winced again. Loki understood. It was hard to just stop movements your body knew as automatic, even with injury.

“I guess because your people don’t seem to have one. On Midgard, they would call it a panic or anxiety attack caused by post-traumatic stress disorder. The light elves call it War Dreaming and the dark elves called it the Battle Plague. The Angels know it simply as the Warrior’s Drought.”

Loki considered it for a long moment, tearing off a corner of the bread and popping it into his mouth.

“And what did your people call it? The Gigalites were known for their advances in all areas, including medicine.”

Anthony took another pastry from the basket, another meat-based one. Loki took note.

“We called it-“ the word he said did not translate through All-Speak and Loki was momentarily taken aback. “But for you it would be something like LX39374A. Technical classifications far outweighed the fancy imagery most of the Nine always seems so fond of.”

Loki supposed it made sense. The Gigalite culture was indeed one rooted heavily in science. He supposed the lack of translation made sense, too, considering the age of the Gigalite language. He’d have to look further into that and the restrictions of the magic involved. It was possible there might be a way to expand it if he could just figure it out. But later. For now, it was time to deal with reality.

“What should I expect as my symptoms, then? I have no desire to be caught unawares again. Is there a way to control it.”

“Alfheim has some potions that have proved effective, I know. Mostly it takes time and patience to work through the issues causing it. It’s not an easy process, I can tell you from experience.” Anthony grimaced. “The episodes like the one you had on the bridge should be about the worst of it, but you may also have nightmares, a feeling of nervousness in situations you previously would not be bothered by, outbursts of emotion both positive and negative. There are people who can explain is much better than I ever could, but that’s about the gist of it.”

“You have been afflicted as well?”

Anthony’s gaze shadowed and focused on something Loki could not see.

“I have experienced many things over the years,” Anthony told him. “Not all of them pleasant. I have seen more than any being should ever have to. So, yes, I have suffered for it. It should come as no surprise. I was not raised as a warrior but I certainly became one with the fall of my people.”

He seemed tense, coiled tight. Loki knew that look.

“Very well,” he allowed the topic to slide past. “You mentioned you had some thoughts as to what had caused me to react thusly upon the bridge.”

Anthony hummed, remaining far away for a moment before returning to himself.

“Yes. Between your story of what happened there the first time and what surrounded the events today…The All-Father’s denial of you took place as you dangled over the Void, what you viewed as his final abandonment. It was an extremely stressful moment for you, particularly coupled with the fight you’d just had with Thor. To you, that was the moment when you truly lost your family, because up until that point you’d still hoped you could prove your newly-discovered heritage wrong.”

Loki gave a baleful huff that had been intended as a laugh.

“Hope always dies last.”

Anthony nodded his agreement.

“Since then you’ve been locked in the dungeons, more or less kept to yourself, yes?”

“Except for the occasional visits from my mother and a few scattered interactions with the guards.”

“And the only time you were let out was for your sentencing before you were sent off to Heaven to meet Angela and myself. So, really, we were the first friendly interactions you had in all that time from someone you did not already believe would hurt you.”

Loki considered it for a moment.

“And after a feeling of such abandonment, I latched on to that kindness you showed me.”

Anthony grinned.

“Which I am rather glad for, by the way. Still, I think it’s pretty clear you have some issues with abandonment and the fear of losing the ones around you. When we had our…disagreement and I started to storm off it was only _then_ that you reacted so strongly. Between that and the fact that you latched onto me to prevent me from leaving sent a pretty clear message as far as I am concerned.”

Loki exhaled heavily. He did not want to be broken, any more than he already was. If Anthony was right, though, then at least he had a chance to fix himself.

“You have given me much to think on. If we have time around Angela’s visit, I should like to talk about it more tomorrow. For now I am…tired.”

He didn’t just mean physically and Tony gave him a knowing and sympathetic look.

“Sure, of course. And hey, look at the bright side. Since they haven’t managed to find a bed _somewhere_ around here yet, that means you get to share with me.”

He gave Loki a grin and an exaggerated wink that had the god laughing even as he wanted to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that happened. Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the heroes of our time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hatchday, PeaceHeather! I hope it's a good one!

Loki knew both from personal experience and observation that attitude could have a huge effect on an individual’s pain tolerance. Anthony seemed to be an excellent example of just that. The morning after his injury, Anthony was well awake by the time Loki awoke in his own bed that had been delivered to Anthony’s sitting room. The Gigalite had been struggling to get a new shirt on without lifting his arms over his head but abandoned the task completely upon Loki’s appearance.

“Hey. I peeked in on you earlier but you were sleeping pretty hard. When did you end up going to bed?”

Loki picked the shirt up off of Anthony’s bed and slipped it over the inventor’s head for him. It was a task meant for a servant but the prince found he didn’t mind. At least the cloth was thick enough for the bandages around Anthony’s chest not to show through.

“Not long after you did, perhaps an hour or two. I had to be up to receive the bed the servants delivered and I took some time to read.”

He did not mention that he had not wanted to sleep for fear of what his mind might produce. Loki had no wish to relive the experience of Anthony going over the side of the Bifrost, nor his own near-fall. He didn’t want to know if his mind would show him Frigga’s manipulations or Odin’s disappointment and disapproval. Mostly, he wished to avoid revealing the weakness of his mind to Anthony for as long as possible. What kind of warrior could not even trust himself to sleep without his own mind attacking him?

“Great,” Anthony beamed at him. “I’m not sure when Angie will be arriving so I figured we should head to the court sooner rather than later.”

Loki couldn’t help but compare the Gigalite’s excitement to that of a child when promised a treat.

“You are aware it has only been a day since you last saw her, yes?”

Anthony pouted at him, over-exaggerated but with an edge of true insecurity.

“I’m not away from her often,” he confessed. “I far prefer being at her side.”

Loki nodded, not pursuing the topic. He wondered at the loyalty Angela had so clearly inspired. As much trepidation as he felt for the future, Loki found it harder and harder to fear Angela’s wrath while learning more of Anthony’s affection toward her. He wanted to believe that someone who had earned such loyalty could not be cruel but then Loki had been loyal to Asgard for many centuries and now he was in her dungeons. He would have to ensure he did nothing to offend while in Angela’s service.

“Breakfast first,” Loki said instead. “It would be a terrible impression if your Mistress were to find you hungry as well as injured. Come, we may go to the kitchens ourselves to save time.”

“You come up with the best ideas, Lo.”

.

“Your Highness!” Hertha bustled across the kitchen, barking out orders the entire way like a general on the field of battle. “We were not expecting you.”

She did not bow when she reached them, but then she had also never been afraid to rap either Thor, or Loki himself, across the knuckles with a wooden spoon whenever they tried to sneak food from the kitchens growing up. The head of Odin’s kitchens ruled with an iron fist and compromised for no one. She was a stocky, no-nonsense woman who wielded a knife and a ladle with the same familiarity that most warriors showed for their weapons. Loki had always found her complete disregard for class and status refreshing, and had hid in the kitchens more than once over the years. He inclined his head to her in greeting.

“I do hope we’re not intruding.”

Hertha tutted, her gaze slipping over to examine Anthony before turning back to Loki.

“Just keep off to the side and stay out of the way. I’ll make up a couple quick plates. Doubtlessly you are not here simply to visit. To court this morning?”

Loki smiled at her.

“Angela of Heaven will be arriving sometime today, earlier rather than later by our estimate. It would be best if Anthony were there when she does.”

Hertha huffed critically as she led them to a rough wooden table set against one wall.

“Oh, yes. We have all heard of Prince Thor’s actions yesterday upon the bridge. I would love to say I was surprised but that boy has been starting trouble since the day he was born.” She turned to Anthony again. “I do apologize for his behavior, though. He’s a bloodthirsty savage but his heart’s in the right place.”

Loki had to duck behind a palm to stifle a snicker as Anthony gaped at Hertha.

“Not that I don’t completely agree, but are you allowed to say that about the crowned prince of your realm?”

Hertha just sniffed as a plate was set in front of each of them bearing sausages, cheese, and fruit. Loki smiled as he picked up some of the cheese.

“Hertha has long since gotten everyone in the palace used to the fact that she can and will say anything she likes.”

Anthony beamed.

“You know, I’m starting to think this place isn’t all bad after all.”

.

Odin had visitors when Loki and Anthony arrived at the throne room. Considering court was in session that wasn’t precisely surprising and the two were able to slip easily into the crowd. Those directly around them took notice and several moved away, but there wasn’t anything to cause too much of a disturbance. Two large ravens perched on the back of Odin’s throne while Frigga and Tyr flanked him. At the bottom of the dais stood a group of seven elves, all in robes and exuding power Loki could feel from across the room. One, an elderly woman, turned to look in his direction as her fellows continued speaking with Odin.

“Asgard thanks you for coming to her aid,” the All-Father was saying, “but situations have changed even in the short time since our call went out.”

The elf at the front of the group, a man Loki estimated to be around 2,500 years old, give or take a few centuries, had a serious face that was beginning to show the signs of age.

“So you are no longer in need of the magical skills we may provide. I confess I am surprised you were able to find someone so powerful so quickly. Even we come as a group because there is no single one among us equal to the task.”

The old elven woman in the back of the group turned back, her laugh just short of a cackle.

“Oh, no surprise, indeed. You do not use your brain, Korta. Tell me, All-Father, is it Queen Frigga or Prince Loki who has taken this task in hand? I should say I expect the prince, given his company with your bridge builder.”

Knowing it was now only a matter of time before they were called upon anyway, Loki began to move forward through the crowd with Anthony right behind him. Their pace was slow for the sake of Anthony’s ribs but that was quite alright. Loki was interested in just what his not-father intended to say.

“Loki,” clearly _he_ didn’t find the need to use Loki’s title, even if it hadn’t been officially rescinded, “was originally only going to assist in the rebuilding of the Bifrost for a short time. That his other obligations allowed him to extend that term of assistance was unexpected.”

Loki’s expression twisted into a scowl. What a pleasant way to put the fact that Loki wouldn’t be thrown into a jail cell for the foreseeable future anymore. Just behind him, Anthony was making a clearly displeased noise as well.

“Oh, how wonderful,” the elderly woman said in a way that implied she didn’t think it was very wonderful at all. “We had heard rumor that Prince Thor had beaten the last of the Gigalites nearly to death and it was only the actions of Prince Loki that had saved his life. You can imagine how relieved we feel to hear such rumors hold no truth in the slightest.”

There was a ripple of murmuring across the courtroom, though as far as Loki could tell it was more due to the elf saying anything than what she said being any kind of news. Loki had to wonder what sort of tales were being spread about the events on the bridge just the day before. Upon his throne, Odin grimaced just the barest amount. He would have to make the choice between admitting fault with Thor in front of his entire court or lie to them when they all knew he was lying. Loki knew which choice he would make long before Odin opened his mouth.

“Gross exaggeration of a misunderstanding, I’m afraid.”

“So Asgard is _not_ threatened by war due to the laws the Angels hold regarding the assault of one which belongs to them?”

Korta looked distinctly horrified as Odin only glared more. He cupped the elderly woman’s elbow with one hand and attempted to draw her back into the group of elves. She batted him away before turning to look back at Odin expectantly.

“It is a perfectly legitimate question,” she stated loudly enough for the full court to hear, though she directed her words at Korta. “If Asgard goes to war it will affect all of the Nine Realms. We shall have to make preparations by planting more crop before the season passes so that we might expand out harvest. Our craftsman must have time to craft their wares so as to be ready. Without the Bifrost, travel between the realms can only be achieved by a few with great power.” She nodded toward Odin in both acknowledgement and indication. “Our magic users will have to have to band together as we have in groups to create and power ways to transfer our goods from Alfheim. If we are to be able to provide our best support then Alfheim must have as much time to prepare as possible. We cannot have even the hope of doing so for as long as we do not know a war looms.”

Oh, she was good, Loki acknowledged. He couldn’t help but be a little impressed. Even if every person in the room knew precisely what she was doing there was no way to prove it. Punishing an old woman who only sought to help Asgard would do nothing but hurt Odin’s reputation and slander his name. It also got her exactly the answers she wanted.

“As I said, there was merely a misunderstanding blown out of proportion which fueled this slanderous gossip,” Odin said. “Sadly, as you have already experienced, gossip and rumor travel far more quickly than true fact. For this reason, I shall lay your fears to rest. I foresee no war between Asgard and Heaven yet these rumors have caused some small amount of strife between our realms. I meet with Angela of Heaven this very day to clarify the matter.”

The woman dipped into the hint of a bow, hampered by old bones.

“I hope you find her as understanding and insightful as you have proven yourself to be, All-Father.”

Loki wasn’t at all convinced that was a blessing. He and Anthony had reached the front of the crowd, though, and so he stepped forward and bowed. The assembly turned their attention upon him.

“I beg you forgive our intrusion, All-Father. Anthony wished to be present at the time of his Mistress’s arrival and we felt we should arrive as early as possible so as to ensure we would not miss it.”

Odin scowled but nodded his acceptance. He could not rightly deny them in front of the court. He would have no reason for it. The old woman, with a complete disregard for proper decorum, came shuffling over to the two new arrivals and made tutting noises as her shrewd gaze swept over Anthony.

“Unacceptable,” she declared. “Absolutely unacceptable. I have studied the arts of healing since before I could talk and this is downright insulting!” She huffed and manhandled Anthony forward in that way all healers had. A wave of her hand had a bench appearing to the side of her little group, Korta looking more mortified than ever. “Walking around and standing with such injuries! You will only aggravate those wounds of yours more. Now sit and rest. Why has no one healed you yet?”

Still she spoke so that all of the court could hear. Loki could see the look of shrewd calculation as it entered Anthony’s eye. Anthony was no fool and while he might be brash he also wasn’t about to purposely hurt his own chances of getting everything he wanted, even if it meant helping someone he didn’t much like.

“Asgard has done everything possible to assure my comfort,” he said steadily. “It is my nature as a Gigalite that stands in the way of a proper healing. My wounds will heal on their own, though I thank you for the seat. It provides me great relief after the walk over.”

The woman reached for the hem of Anthony’s shirt as if to pull it off of him right there in the throne room when Loki stepped forward and Korta lay a hand on her shoulder. Anthony’s back was stiff with tension and Loki sent him a tiny nod to let him know Loki would not allow anything to happen. If Anthony did not wish for a servant to see him disrobed then Loki very much doubted he would appreciate it for the entirety of the court of Asgard did so. The woman was frowning at them mightily while the court watched on. Loki didn’t blame them. Even to Odin this must seem quite the show.

“And how am I to advise him on healing if I can’t see his injuries?” the woman was protesting as she refused to allow Korta to guide her away.

“Mother, please, I am sure they have things well in hand. He said himself that Asgard had done everything they could to make him comfortable.”

The woman made an offended sort of noise and Anthony leaned forward on his bench, wincing only a bit.

“I could describe it for you, if you’d like. But perhaps now is not-“

The elf pulled away from her son to plop down beside Anthony.

“It shall have to do! Of course, a proper examination would be better but I will do what I can for you.”

The sound of Odin clearing his throat drew attention from across the room.

“While your offer of lending your medical expertise to Asgard’s asset is certainly commendable and appreciated, you are causing a disruption of this court. Either conclude your business here or be gone.”

For a moment, Loki was sure the woman would start yet another scene of passive-aggressive wheedling. Instead, she just smiled wanly and pat Anthony on the head as one might a small child.

“Of course, of course. I shall see you later for your examination, dear. It does no good to put such things off!” Then she turned back to Odin. “I believe you have other matters to attend to at the moment, after all.”

The main doors to the throne room, the ones used for visiting dignitaries and others of great import, swung open. Angela led the group of four that entered through them, sending ripples of exclamation through the crowd. A dark elf with heavy armor and advanced weaponry kept close to her left shoulder while a being of no race Loki could identify hovered off to her right. His skin was red with golden markings, not unlike Anthony’s armor, and a long golden cape drifted behind him. The Angel guard who had led Loki and the others through the city brought up the rear. A pained yelp drew Loki’s gaze away from the four proceeding towards Odin’s throne to lend his support to Anthony. The Gigalite had stood far too quickly for his ribs to allow.

“What is the meaning of this?” Odin’s voice cut through the clamor.

He was on his feet, knuckles white from the grip they maintained on Gungnir. The group of elves shuffled out of the way as the group approached and Angela slowed to a stop before the dais but made no move to even incline her head in the mockery of a bow. The three behind her followed her lead.

“It was my impression you knew I would be coming, Odin All-Father. You were, in fact, the one who invited me and even without such measures I should think it would be obvious.” Her eyes narrowed into a fearsome glare. “I do not take kindly to others harming what is mine.”

Loki allowed Anthony to move forward, assisting him only for the first few steps. Though Angela did not turn from Odin, she held an arm out to pull Anthony into her side and keep him tucked there. His eyes fluttered shut as he lay his head against her shoulder. The dark elf reached out to squeeze one of Anthony’s arms in a clear show of camaraderie.

“You come to my court armed,” Odin bit out, “and with enemies of Asgard. Tell me, how long has Heaven harbored the dark elves of Svartalfheim?”

Angela scoffed even as the elf shifted and glared up at Odin.

“He is not one of mine,” Angela declared, “though we have traded debts from time to time. He is here because of our common interest and he is no enemy of Asgard so long as Asgard makes no enemy of him.”

The elf stepped forward then, inclining his shaved head just slightly.

“I was no longer a part of Svaltalfheim’s society long before your father went to war with them. My family held no ties to them any longer and I am sure it will please you to know that I am now the last of my kind, just as Anthony is the last of his.” His eyes grew sharp. “It’s important to preserve that kind of uniqueness, wouldn’t you agree?”

Odin’s scowl indicated that he clearly didn’t.

“And where have you been hiding yourself all of these centuries since the fall of your people? You cannot expect me to believe you hold no bitterness over the war between Svartalfheim and Asgard. They were kin, no matter how they brought their fate upon themselves.”

Loki winced internally as the dark elf’s expression twisted. Odin’s words had been harsh but Loki understood what he was doing. He wished to draw out the dark elf’s ire to both prove that animosity truly was there and to give himself an excuse for locking away the threat.

“Malekith was made for power but there were many who believed in his cause. He was very charismatic. I remember my father telling me about several of his speeches when he would rally our entire race behind him. It was only as time passed that his true colors began to show. There was no choice in Malekith’s regime. You were either with him or you were against him. Those of us who were able, left. But there were many who never made it out. My mother and father had friends in other realms and were able to flee there. I was only a babe at the time and my older sisters were barely children.

“The war Asgard waged against Malekith was well justified. He needed to be stopped. I do not blame Asgard for being the ones to stop him. It was the slander spread afterwards that I find far less forgivable. My family lived in constant fear as those we knew turned against us. My father was killed by a baker on Alfheim who was convinced my family would slay his own. We never found out what happened to my eldest sister. She just never came back home. My mother and last sister both passed away from the same illness because no one would treat them. I suppose I was lucky we had traveled to Knowhere in search of a doctor with looser morals. There, a young boy could still find work.

“I was even more lucky to be found before I was made to disappear as well. The Collector is in Knowhere, I’m sure you’re aware. He would have found the last of the dark elves to be quite a prize. Instead, I was taken in by someone who knew what it was like to have lost your entire race. I owe Tones, Anthony, everything. That is why I am here. I am here for him and not for myself. He is my concern. He is my family now.”

Odin looked no less pleased.

“Asgard has no dealings with you. You have no reason to be here.”

“Actually,” Angela cut in, “he does. In light of recent events where your crowned prince assaulted and nearly killed Anthony, I decided it would be best to give him a protection detail. Obviously, Asgard would not feel comfortable with a group of Angel warriors upon her soil and so I have elected to stay myself and hired these two to accompany me. Anthony’s safety cannot be compromised, you understand. Rhodes was kind enough to volunteer his services. He’s a bounty hunter, you see, but has some experience with personal security.”

“You make bold accusations, Angel.”

“So you deny, then, that Prince Thor not only hit Anthony with Mjolnir, his magical war hammer, but also sent him tumbling off the edge of the Bifrost to what could only be his certain death? By my understanding, it was only the actions of Prince Loki which saved Anthony’s life. We were lucky he was there but I dare not take such a chance again.”

Odin’s lips thinned. He probably hadn’t wanted to make an official statement of just how close Thor had come to causing yet another war for Asgard. His earlier words to the group from Alfheim certainly supported that. With Angela airing his dirty laundry before the entire court there would be nowhere for Odin to hide. Loki wondered if he would take this conversation somewhere private and risk the rumor mills going haywire or if he’d allow it to continue here where he could lose face just as easily. It wasn’t an easy choice, to be sure.

“While Prince Thor’s actions were certainly ill-advisable, he was sent with a mission that Anthony got in the way of. He only attacked after provocation. He will face retribution for his actions, as I have already made clear, but I shall not allow him to be blindly prosecuted past what he is due.”

Angela arched one eyebrow elegantly.

“I am an Angel. We never ask more than what is due.”

Odin frowned but nodded his head in acknowledgment.

“Then we may yet come to some agreement. It is my wish for no more strife to come between our realms.”

“Something we have in common, then. Our treaty has held this long. We should not break it if it can be avoided.”

“Shall we move this discussion elsewhere? So that terms might be reached?”

“So long as my companions may be permitted to join this meeting then I find it quite agreeable.”

“Very well then.”

Odin dismissed the court without much fanfare. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence if important business arose and so the people filed out without protest. Loki hesitated, not quite sure if he should stay or go. The question was answered when Angela turned to him and dipped her head in greeting.

“I must thank you, Prince Loki, for your actions on Anthony’s behalf. As he owes you a debt for saving his life, I owe you one for protecting that which belongs to me. You have my gratitude and my service, whenever you so choose to call upon it.”

Loki could do little else but bow in return.

“Anthony has been kind to me,” he hedged, not wanting to deny the claim and lose his right to it but he also didn’t want to let Odin know of his new advantage. “I could not let him be lost. For now, I believe you have a meeting to attend and terms to reach.”

“As do you, Prince Loki, by my estimations,” spoke the red-skinned man in a smooth, accented voice that Loki couldn’t quite place the origin of. “You were witness to the events, were you not?”

“I was,” Loki agreed guardedly. “I’m sorry, but who are you?”

“Of course. My apologies.” The man swept into a deep bow. “My name is JARVIS. I was created to assist Sir in any way necessary.”

“’Created’?”

“J is an artificial intelligence,” Anthony supplied from his resting place along Angela’s side. Loki thought she might just pick him up before long. “He has the ability to learn and think for himself but I developed his core programming.”

Loki stared.

“You _created_ life.”

“In a manner of speaking. I was not originally something that could be considered truly living, though I was able to mimic life quite accurately. Once you return with us to Heaven I should be more than happy to tell you the story of how I came into full existence.”

Loki caught the implication easily. This…man, construct, creation did not wish to speak of his condition in too much detail here on Asgard. Perhaps they were just as wary of Odin’s ever-watchful gaze as Loki himself was.

“JARVIS is every bit a person as anyone else in the Nine Realms or beyond,” the dark elf stated with no room for doubt in his tone. He dipped his head towards Loki shallowly but enough to indicate at least some respect. “I’m Rhodey, but if you’ve heard of me at all it would be as the bounty hunter War Machine.”

Loki wondered idly if he could be around Anthony for all eternity and never cease being shocked at every turn. It certainly seemed a real possibility.

“The prowess of War Machine is legendary, though little else is known. Anthony mentioned a friend who was a bounty hunter but I never imagined it to be someone such as yourself.”

The dark elf shrugged, his armor shifting over muscled shoulders that would still be dwarfed by many of Asgard’s warriors despite the strength they bore. There were not many of any elven race that were large of body.

“I don’t go around advertising much about myself. It’s generally not a good idea in my line of work, even if you aren’t a member of one of the most hated races in history.”

“Understandably.” They began moving toward a pair of doors set off to the side of Odin’s dais. Loki knew from past experience that they led to a formal sitting room meant for meetings just such as this one. “I imagine being a bounty hunter comes with many dangers as well as enemies.”

“Rhodey’s a natural,” Anthony piped up, though he walked still plastered to Angela’s side. “He took to it like a fish to water. I swear he doesn’t even need half of the fun toys I make for him.”

Here Rhodey rolled his eyes.

“But they’re appreciated none the less. They make my life quite a bit easier.”

“I can imagine. Anthony is certainly brilliant. Already I have seen things from him I had not thought possible.”

Rhodey grinned, his teeth shining brightly between pitch black lips.

“Yeah, that tends to happen around him a lot. I was convinced for about the first year and a half after he’d taken me in that I was in some sort of drug or otherwise induced hallucination.”

Anthony made an indignant noise only to be shushed by Angela who went on to murmur to him too softly for Loki to make out. She kept him with her as they filed into the sitting room and showed no embarrassment to pull him into a wide chair so that he was practically in her lap. Loki could not think of many ways she could be clearer about her ownership. Frigga and Tyr had both accompanied Odin inside and took seats nearby. JARVIS, Rhodey, and the still-silent Angel guard took their seats only slightly set back from Angela and Anthony. Loki decided to settle himself somewhat between the two groups.

“I have already called for Thor to join us,” Odin stated. “Let me be clear that I will accept no harm coming to him as recompense for his slight against you.”

Angela nodded her agreement.

“And I shall seek none. I find that inflicting physical pain is generally a poor way to teach understanding.”

“You sound as though you already have something in mind.”

Angela leant back in her chair, her posture implying it was for a more imposing and regal sprawl, projecting ease before an enemy, but Loki suspected it actually had more to do with Anthony’s comfort where he lay against her. She brought one hand up to card her fingers gently through the Gigalite’s hair.

“I have had time to think on it, during my travels here. When Thor came to my realm accompanied by his merry band of followers and his brother he showed no respect for our ways and little knowledge of them. It was clear to me he held his pride above all else.”

Odin watched her carefully and Loki had no doubt he was attempting to puzzle out exactly what it was the Angel wished to propose.

“You seek to humiliate him, then.”

“No, Odin All-Father. I seek to teach him humility.”

Loki could see the calculating look in Odin’s eye as he considered the possibilities. This could very well end far better than he anticipated if it played out the right way. Odin had already tried to teach Thor a lesson in humility once when he banished the crowned prince to Midgard. Somehow Loki doubted his banishment had been intended to only last three days. He just hadn’t been aware Odin still found such fault with Thor’s attitude.

“And what exactly is it that you are thinking?”

“As I am sure you know, our society in Heaven is based largely upon the idea of debts and the fact that they must be repaid.”

“Yes. That is what led to asking for Loki’s service in return for lending Anthony’s skills to us in the first place. I am well aware. Do you now demand Thor’s service as well?”

Angela chuckled lightly, despite the fact that Odin’s tone suggested such a demand would not be an option.

“Oh, I imagine that would be quite an experience, indeed, to have Thor in my service. But no. I could not think of a single way I could put him to use. I wish instead for Thor to learn the importance of debts by paying some of his own. He may then appreciate those around him just a bit more and may even appreciate other cultures as well, as he will have learned something quite valuable from ours.”

Odin watched her carefully.

“Again, it appears as though you have already thought of something specific. What debts do you wish Thor to repay? Should it be of detriment to Asgard, you know I shall have to forbid it.”

“Oh, believe me, All-Father, should this lesson stick it will be of benefit to both of us but Thor most of all.”

“Very well then. Hold back no longer and speak plainly. We get nowhere with all this dancing about with our words.”

Angela, for the first time, actually grinned.

“There is no greater debt in our society than that of a lifedebt, when speaking in the simplest terms. In the time since I have met him, Prince Thor has managed to incur two lifedebts that I know about. It is these that he should have to repay.”

Odin frowned.

“And neither of these debts are to you?”

“They are both to a single citizen of Asgard. Your other prince, Loki. He stopped Thor from attacking me in Heaven, for which Anthony would have killed you precious heir, and he saved Anthony from falling into the abyss, for which I would have slain all of Asgard to avenge. They are far from the only lifedebts Thor owes him, but he could not repay all of them even if he had the lifespan of a Gigalite. So that is what I ask as recompense, for one of your claimed sons to pay a portion of his debts to the other.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff on the horizon.

It seemed as though the room held its collective breath as Odin considered Angela’s proposal. Loki himself was still reeling from the fact that Angela’s punishment for Thor was to place him in _Loki’s_ service. The thought seemed absurd. What was her angle? Did she hope to somehow leverage her influence over Loki to get to Thor? Would such a thing go against Anthony’s oath to Odin?

“There would have to be limits,” Odin finally said, nodding slowly in a thoughtful way. “Your plan is not without merits, though. I simply cannot agree to it blindly.”

“Of course. You are, after all, known for your hard-won wisdom, All-Father.”

Loki was pretty sure that was sarcasm, but the angel covered it well enough that he couldn’t quite tell.

“We shall discuss it further, then,” Odin agreed, letting the slight pass him by without comment. “We shall draw up a contract for both of them to sign that can act as a binding oath before any action is taken.”

“For all four of us to sign, I should think. Surely that would provide an extra layer of the safety you cherish so closely. Neither of us will be able to influence either of them to act a certain way in regards to the terms set out.”

“An excellent suggestion.” Loki wasn’t so sure Odin thought it was as excellent as he said. “Allow Asgard to treat you and your party as guests for today and then we shall dedicate this afternoon to finalizing our agreement. With any luck, it should not take any longer than a few hours for us to find ourselves upon the same page.”

Angela’s smile did not quite reach her eyes.

“One can always hope. It will be a pleasure to partake of your hospitality, All-Father, and I shall include a note of your generosity and kindness to my Queen when we return to Heaven.”

“As ever, we of Asgard would like to maintain positive relations where it is possible.” Odin stood and stepped over to the door, opening to signal to a member of the serving staff just outside. “After the incidents of yesterday, we quite expected your arrival. We have quarters ready, and more have been prepared for your companions.”

Angela nodded and stood, moving fluidly with Anthony so they could both move at the same time without causing the Gigalite any discomfort. Still, she kept him tucked against her side. Loki could not help but feel a flash of longing for the clear, deep relationship between them and the comfort Anthony drew from it.

“You may dispense of whatever quarters you have provided Anthony with. JARVIS will collect Anthony’s belongings and bring them to mine.”

Anthony curled impossibly closer at this, resting his head against Angela’s shoulder.

“They had been keeping Loki in the dungeon,” he said, sounding tired. Loki had no doubt the pain was taking a lot out of him. He should not be on his feet so much with his injuries. “I told them he would stay with me.”

Angela pressed a kiss to his hair.

“As you wish, then,” she promised, before turning back to Odin. “It seems another guest room will be required.”

Odin’s expression tightened, but he kept it together. Loki was stunned. Why would Angela do such a thing? Surely it would not make Odin more amicable towards her points in their contract later this afternoon for her to already be making demands. Strategically, championing for Loki made no sense. What good could come of it for her? Both Tyr and Frigga, however, looked pleased by this turn of events.

“Very well,” Odin said. “I will see to it that it is done.”

“The closer to my own quarters, the better,” Angela went on with a smile. “You have my gratitude for your hospitality.”

Odin said nothing more as she and Anthony followed the servant out through the door, JARVIS and Rhodey following close behind them. The Angel guard, however, stopped by Loki’s chair when he did not move to accompany the others.

“Are you coming?”

Loki stood quickly, glancing at Odin and the others still in the room.

“I did not realize I was meant to. My apologies.”

The Angel didn’t smile, but her eyes softened as they headed for the door and after the others. Frigga’s approving look did not escape Loki’s notice.

“Anthony likes you,” the guard continued. “You will always be a part of Angela’s group.”

“I am Angela’s as part of the agreement for Anthony to help with the Bifrost.”

But the guard was already shaking her head, short, black hair shifting fluidly with the movement.

“Angela is a collector in her own way, but Anthony is really the one who takes in the most strays. You became one of his on the training grounds, the moment he realized the pain you were in. He can’t help it. He is drawn to the suffering of others and compelled to fix it, even to his own detriment. Anthony has always had a kind heart.”

Loki wasn’t sure quite how he felt about that, but so much of his life had been confusing since he’d met Anthony.

“I’m not a stray. I have a home.”

The guard tipped her head to give him a long look.

“Do you?”

She didn’t wait for an answer, instead speeding up just a bit to follow the others.

.

..

…

..

.

Loki wasn’t sure how Thor took the news of his new predicament. Since he’d accompanied the others, he wasn’t in the room when Thor was told. Somehow, he didn’t think Thor would take it very well. He hoped Thor wouldn’t try to come after Anthony or himself again. That was the last thing any of them needed. He would find out in time, though.

Angela was clearly used to being in charge. As soon as they reached her rooms, one of the suites reserved for foreign royalty, she got Anthony settled in the living room on a sofa piled with furs. She draped more furs over him and gave Loki the task of watching the Gigalite and making sure he rested. Then she turned her focus upon getting herself and the others settled. Unlike many dignitaries, she hadn’t brought much along with her, only three trunks. She seemed to regard the items she’d brought for the purposes of court with some disdain, but two of the trunks were treated with much more care. They were both full of items for Anthony.

Anthony stayed curled up under his furs, making Loki’s job an easy one. He just wished that he could take away some of the Gigalite’s pain. It made Loki feel useless.

“You should rest,” he finally said. “There will be much else you are expected to do today. It will put a lot of strain on you.”

Anthony hummed in response, shifting around a bit so he could lean against Loki’s shoulder. Loki stiffened, but slowly relaxed as Anthony stayed put. He was certainly very warm.

“I am resting.”

“I meant sleep.”

But Anthony was already shaking his head.

“I don’t think I could sleep right now.”

Loki frowned at the confession.

“Are you in discomfort?”

Again, Anthony shook his head. Angela breezed through the sitting room on her way to take care of something else, but only glanced in their direction.

“I wouldn’t be able to sleep right now. I do this thing where I don’t sleep much in high-pressure situations. It’s an evolutionary survival type of thing. It’s not far enough along, though. There’s no additional energy supply to compensate for the lack of rest.”

“You’re going to have a long day, then. Will you be able to sleep tonight?”

“Maybe. Having Angela here will help, and knowing you’re safe. A lot of it will depend on how the negotiations go this afternoon.”

Loki pressed his lips together tightly for a moment.

“Did you know that was what Angela intended to ask from Odin?”

“I knew she wanted to make Thor learn a lesson. She wanted to make him repay some of his debts. I didn’t know she would choose you to be the one he’d have to repay, though.” He shifted a bit. “Are you upset?”

“No, not exactly,” Loki allowed. “I do not know quite how I feel about it. I do not think I like it, but there is nothing to be done now. I am not upset, though.”

It just meant he would have to adjust his plans, more than anything. It would be harder than ever to get away from Asgard with this extra tie.

“Angie only wanted to help, if that makes it at all better. She has a very linear way of thinking. It’s very different from ours. I’m all over the place, constantly running at least twelve different lines of independent thought. You’re all big picture and focusing on the end game. Sometimes that makes it hard for you to adjust real time, right? Angela doesn’t have that problem. Everything is in the now or one or two steps down the line. She can grasp further along, but not unless someone talks to her about it. It’s just not how she’s wired.”

Loki nodded along, though he knew Anthony could not see him.

“It just makes things more difficult, that is all. It is nothing I can’t handle.”

Anthony shifted a bit again, groaning as he shuffled down so he could lay with his head in Loki’s lap. He certainly had no qualms about physical affection.

“What do you mean?”

Loki weighed his options. He’d already considered the fact that Anthony would be likely to support him in his desire. He hadn’t thought to bring it up before they were back on Heaven but this seemed a more organic time to approach the subject. He couldn’t be sure of the others yet, but if they were people Anthony trusted then they likely shared his values. They could perhaps be used as well. Anthony was staring up at him curiously the longer the silence stretched and finally Loki sighed. Without a word, he began weaving the proper charms to ensure Heimdall could not listen in on their conversation. That certainly would do Loki no favors.

“I have-I do not wish to stay in Asgard,” Loki finally confessed, once the magic was completed. “I have been subject to her whims for so long and I _cannot_ continue. I am tired, Anthony. I just want to rest.”

The surprise was clear on the Gigalite’s face for a split second before he was pushing himself up and wrapping his arms around Loki, holding him close. Loki’s arms immediately moved to support him so Anthony would not hurt himself further.

“We’ll make it happen,” Anthony swore. “Whatever it takes, we’ll take care of it. You’ll get out of here. I promise, Loki. You’ll never have to come back here again.” Pulling back, he cupped Loki’s face with both hands and stared hard into his eyes. “They cannot hurt you anymore, Loki. I won’t let them.”

Loki could hear the sincerity in his voice. Anthony meant every word he said. The relief was unbelievable; more than Loki ever could have expected. He let his head drop to bury his face in the crook of Anthony’s shoulder. Anthony’s arms rested around his waist and his hands stroked Loki’s sides soothingly. Neither of them spoke, just stayed like that. Loki was thankful for it. He didn’t think he’d be able to face the world just yet.

.

..

…

..

.

“Well, this is a bit unexpected.”

Loki jumped at the sound of Angela’s voice and looked up immediately, though Anthony barely stirred. The Angel was standing near the entrance of the room, an expression on her face that Loki couldn’t quite figure out. He started to move away from Anthony but the Gigalite just grumbled and tightened his grip. Angela chuckled and waved him off.

“You needn’t worry,” she assured him. “I am not the jealous type.”

This actually did prompt Tony to twist his neck around enough to see her.

“No. You’re just the over-protective type.”

Angela grinned without a hint of shame.

“And you need every scrap of it, my dear.”

She dropped a kiss to the top of his head before depositing herself down beside them and fiddling with Anthony’s furs to pull them more closely around him. He grumbled, but let it happen with no more complaint than that. Loki was acutely aware of how close she was to him.

“Have you finished settling in, then?”

“Yes. Thank you for staying with him while I attended to my tasks. He would have worried far more without your presence, I’m sure.”

“All I have done is sit here with him.”

The look Angela shot him could only be described as calculating.

“And yet it has been quite enough. Somehow, I think even your sitting is more than you believe it to be. You do not give yourself enough credit.”

Anthony hummed in agreement and shifted so that he was slumped in the crease between their bodies. Between his body heat and the furs, it was quite warm.

“Very true. I agree with Angie on this one. You’re awesome, Lo’. You’ve just spent your entire life surrounded by people who are either too blind, too dumb, or too stubborn to appreciate you. It’s about time you got to see yourself from a different perspective.”

Loki snorted inelegantly.

“Oh? And let me guess, you already have some ideas on that.”

Anthony grinned.

“Of course. Clearly, my point of view is the best but I’m pretty sure we could find some other options that would be perfectly suitable. Like the cook lady! Oh, my Norns! She was fantastic! Angie, Angie, Angie, you have to meet the cook lady. I don’t remember her name but she was awesome and sassy and makes super delicious things.”

“Hertha,” Loki supplied. “Her name is Hertha.”

“Yes! Yes, her! You have to meet her, Angie. You will _love_ her.”

Angela’s lips curled upwards a bit in a smile.

“I am sure I would. Do you think she would consider a change in employment?”

“Hertha’s family has served in the kitchens of Asgard’s royalty since King Buri’s reign,” Loki interjected. “She would not leave.”

“A pity, then. I suppose you shall have to content yourself with our kitchens as they are, Anthony.”

That drew a dramatic sigh from the Gigalite.

“I’ll just have to enjoy her while I am here.”

“Yes. The noon meal is not long off but we have some time yet.”

“Hertha will take great pride in having guests. I have little doubt the kitchens have been in overdrive since your arrival.”

Angela looked distinctly approving.

“Something to look forward to for certain. Until then, let us just stay here, though.” She ran a hand through Anthony’s hair. “I am quite comfortable. While we wait you can tell me of yourself.”

Loki hid his surprise easily but still took a moment to answer.

“I am not sure what to tell you.”

“Well, I already know you are of Jotun descent but were raised here on Asgard and that you are a powerful magic user. I know that you have been greatly wronged.” Her white eyes seemed to bore into him. “I can see that a great many debts are owed to you so I know you are both a valiant warrior and a loyal friend. You have honor and a good spirit. I know, because of our first meeting, that those around you do not appreciate you and choose to degrade you. I know all of this and yet I know very little of who you are. I wish to know more.”

Loki knew her words were designed to sway him, but he could not stop himself from enjoying the sound of them. He could not be sure yet if she might actually value him, as Anthony did. Surely she could not be so mad, though, and he had little desire to be shown affection only on the surface. He’d had enough of that already with Frigga and the pain was not worth the temporary comfort. He could play the game, though, until he was successfully away from Asgard.

“You flatter me. I am afraid that any epic tales I may have of adventure all feature Thor quite prominently, though. Surely those are not ones you wish to hear at the moment.”

Angela’s face darkened.

“Not at the moment, no. Perhaps sometime in the future, though, once my anger has cooled. It will be easier once I know his debts shall be settled, at least in some small part.”

Here Anthony craned his neck to look at her.

“Why did you set the terms to bind Thor to Loki? I thought you would ask for-“ he cut himself off and glanced around. “I thought you might ask for something else.”

Loki let one hand drift to Anthony’s ankle and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“This room is hidden from Heimdall’s sight, if that is what you fear.”

Angela looked impressed.

“You are even more skilled than I thought.”

Anthony just beamed.

“Heaven trades with Muspelheim which, you know, really has been pissing off Asgard since the war ended and Odin took the Eternal Flame from Sutur. Aesir patrols keep attacking trade caravans and it’s irritating. Angela originally was going to ask for Odin to decree there would be no interference by Asgard in Heaven’s trades with any other realm in exchange for me fixing the Bifrost, if I decided I wanted to.”

Loki’s eyebrows rose.

“But you didn’t want to fix it. You declined from the start.”

“Well, yeah. I can’t say I was interested in helping a realm that was constantly going to war with the place I call home. Without the Bifrost, Asgard loses the ability to go places at will. Vanaheim might actually have a chance to get out from under their thumb. Muspelheim and Jotunheim might even be able to recover somewhat from their own wars with Asgard.”

“And you didn’t want it to be turned into a weapon,” Loki added, unable to look at either of them, “as I did.”

Anthony nodded, not shying away from the truth of the matter.

“Yes. That was a factor. My family was known for making weapons. My father was extremely successful at it… But I have learned that weapons destroy far more than just the people they are aimed at. I have no desire to be any part of that anymore.”

Loki nodded.

“I understand. I cannot take back my actions against Jotunheim, but I do regret them. I was blinded by so many things; the betrayal I felt from my family, the desire to prove myself above all else, the loss of my brother in his banishment and knowing that I was the one at fault for it, and the pressure of having to take the throne. It was too much. I was overwhelmed.”

Anthony’s hand rose to rest against Loki’s bicep as Angela watched the young god curiously.

“Anyone would have been in that position,” Anthony said softly. “You were not thinking clearly.”

“No, I was not,” Loki agreed. “Turning the Bifrost on Jotunheim seemed such an easy answer. I could end the war and prove myself as a true Aesir all at once. I can’t even say I didn’t think of those who would suffer from of my actions because I did. I thought of all those on Jotunheim who would die and I was _pleased_ ,” he choked on the word but continued none the less. These were things that had to be said. “I was grateful that they would be dead because then there would be no _monsters_ left for me to be associated with… In truth, my actions turned me into more of a monster than any of them.”

Silence reigned for a long moment before Anthony shifted, pressing himself closer to Angela even though the movement clearly caused him pain.

“My father had a business partner, another Gigalite,” Anthony began. “Obie was better with people so Howard mostly just let him handle everything and stayed in the labs, creating. Once I was old enough, I started working with Obie, too.”

“ _Anthony_.”

The tension was clear in the set of Angela’s shoulders, but Anthony only tucked his head up under her chin before continuing.

“At the time, I was making weapons, too, of course. I didn’t care about the people that were being killed and hurt by them because we sold our weapons to the _good guys_ and that made everything okay, right?” His laugh was a bitter one and Loki knew it had to hurt, with his ribs. “I was naïve, then,” he whispered, eyes closing briefly before snapping back open. His gaze was hard. “I was a curious kid, wanted to know anything and everything. I started learning the business side of things as well as the inventing and I was _good_ at it. I guess Obie felt threatened by that.”

Loki’s hand was still wrapped around Anthony’s ankle and he gave it another squeeze. He could only feel dread for what would come from this story.

“It was supposed to be a routine demonstration on Niflheim. This was back at the very start of their civil war, when the sides were clear. It went off without a hitch but when we were traveling from one of the cities to another, the convoy was attacked,” Anthony said as he reached up to drum his fingers against the arc reactor in his chest. “I can still remember the moment I realized the bomb that landed next to me had my name on it. We were attacked with the weapons my father and I had made.”

Angela’s arm rose to wrap around him and Loki stared.

“And this Obie was responsible?”

“Well, I was held there for about fifteen years first. The rebellion had me, trying to get me to make weapons for them. They weren’t idiots, though. It took me a while to make something behind their backs,” Anthony continued with a snort that didn’t sound at all amused. “Of course, they kept trying to heal me with _magic_ , too, which wasn’t helping. There was an elf there, though, a dark elf by the name of Yinsen. He was the one who finally managed to get the bulk of the shrapnel out of my chest. Then he embedded a magnet to keep the rest of it from reaching my heart and hooked it up to a power source that’s so archaic you probably wouldn’t even recognize the name. I built the arc reactor to replace it.”

Loki’s fingers were spasming around Anthony’s ankle and his eyes were riveted on the Gigalite’s chest.

“How,” he had to swallow a few times in order to get his throat to work again. “How did you get out?”

Here, Anthony actually smiled a bit wistfully.

“I built my first armor and blew the entire place to Helheim,” and cue the smile vanishing. “Yinsen didn’t make it out, but he’s in good hands now. He’s back with his family. There were still patrols searching for me and one of them found me wandering one of the icy desert plains before I could freeze to death. I was back home before I knew it. It was only after that I found out Obie was behind the whole thing. I started talking to my father about stopping all weapons productions. I knew they were getting into the wrong hands. Obie decided that if he wanted things done right, he needed to do them himself.”

Angela near growled, her expression fierce. It sent shivers up Loki’s spine at the thought of what her opponents must face on the battlefield.

“He should never have been allowed to come so close.”

“Perhaps,” Anthony hedged. “Perhaps Howard should have paid more attention to the business side of things. Perhaps I should have figured out Obie was double dealing sooner. We didn’t, though, and by the time I had figured out it was Obie, he was ripping the arc reactor from my chest and leaving me to die.”

“But he didn’t succeed,” Loki observed, mostly to reassure himself. “May I ask what happened to him?”

“I killed him.”

There was no shame in Anthony’s tone, no softening of the blow. He refused to quell away from the truth. Loki nodded slowly.

“It was your right to. He tried to kill you.”

“Not in Gigalite society. By our laws, he should have been made to receive punishment from a higher authority. _Violence_ was considered beneath a true Gigalite, though we readily enabled it in the other realms. ‘Cultural understanding,’ they called it. But it hardly matters anymore, I suppose. The point to all this wasn’t Obie, though. It was me.”

Loki’s brow furrowed, trying to connect Anthony’s journey throughout the tale with his own.

“You?”

“I killed a lot of people with the weapons I made, Loki, and I didn’t care much about the people that were being killed because I considered them to be the people who deserved it. The truth is that no one deserves it. Once I figured out what was happening, I had a choice to make. Would I keep letting it happen and keep killing people or would I put a stop to at least my part in the whole thing? After the events of Jotunheim, that same choice was the one you were faced with, if in a slightly different way. Correct me if I’m wrong, but you don’t seem to want to be a part of that sort of thing anymore, you want out of the entire system.”

It was a little too close to admitting he wanted to escape Asgard for Loki’s comfort, but he supposed Angela would have to find out eventually.  She would not turn him away at least, he knew that. It would be better, too, if she were to be fully aware before the negotiations that were to come.

“Yes,” he admitted. “I look around and all I see if a drive for battle and I do not desire it. I am _tired_ and I know I will never belong here. I know that here I will always be just a tool and I will never find peace because I will never be able to make myself good enough. I don’t want to keep trying.”

“But outside of that,” Anthony pressed even as Angela gave Loki a more assessing look, “even if I were to build another Bifrost, would you use it as you did before? Would you attack another realm?”

Loki flinched before he could stop himself.

“Of course not!”

“Then you aren’t a monster,” Anthony stated simply, grinning. “Monsters do not feel guilt for what they have done and they certainly don’t choose to stop. Obie was a monster. He wouldn’t have stopped if I hadn’t stopped him. He never would have.”

Loki’s gaze darted away, eyeing his fingers around Anthony’s ankle.

“If Thor hadn’t stopped me, I would have destroyed all of Jotunheim.”

It was Angela who reached out to grasp Loki’s shoulder. Her eyes were soft.

“But he did and then you recognized your mistake. That is what’s most important. Were you truly a monster or evil or whatever name you wish to use, then such would not be the case. You would continue still to believe in your actions. Your regret says more than your actions ever did.”

Loki floundered.

“My regret cannot simply make it all go away. Jotunheim will not just magically fix itself of the damage I have wrought because I say I am _sorry_. If I were to throw a plate on the floor and told it I was sorry, the pieces would not jump back to reform the whole.”

“Of course not,” Angela allowed. “Your regret fixes nothing. Your regret does not necessarily even give you the opportunity to fix anything. However, what your regret does do is show that your actions were not the sum of your parts. You are more than what you did, Loki, and you forget that. Yes, it happened and you cannot take it back, but you do not persist in a mindless vendetta against Jotunheim. In fact, I would wager that you would do whatever you could to help them recover, if given the opportunity.”

Reluctantly, Loki nodded.

“I would.”

Angela’s hand shifted from Loki’s shoulder to his cheek.

“Then allow yourself to dwell on that instead of the fact that you did it in the first place, though you must not forget what happened and what you learned from it. We can always destroy ourselves more surely than anyone else could.”

Anthony’s hand moved to Loki’s other cheek.

“I would not have agreed to come to Asgard for a monster, Lo. I have little interest in them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Angela in a more natural habitat!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feasts and fights

Anthony and Angela had left Loki to his thoughts for a while after that, not moving away but carrying on a conversation between themselves about various things that he had no obligation to comment on. Anthony gave her a more detailed rundown on everything that had happened since his arrival so she could be fully prepared for the negotiations and she, in turn, gave him an update on what was happening in Heaven. There was some mention of a card game causing trouble, but Loki honestly wasn’t paying that much attention. He stayed wrapped in his own thoughts until the guardswoman appeared in their doorway.

“It is time for the feast,” she said, her eyes darting to Anthony. “Will he be attending?”

Loki was pretty sure she was only asking to avoid having to hear that Anthony might not be well enough to attend, something that would surely foul Angela’s mood. His flagging strength appeared to have been missed by absolutely no one. Loki wasn’t surprised. Angela’s was a sharp group. He could admire that. Any one of them perceived more than Sif and the Warriors Three combined.

“Thank you, Sera,” Angela said as she stood, easily picking Anthony up with her as she stood. “He will be attending.”

Anthony snorted.

“As if I could bear to leave your side. Probably best that I don’t, truth be told. You’d be going Mama Bilgesnipe in a heartbeat.”

The guardswoman, Sera, cracked a smile but made no comment in the face of Angela’s scowl. Loki stood without comment, stretching to regain full feeling of his legs.

“It would not be a bad plan to keep Anthony close to you.”

He had the other three’s full attention instantly.

“You say that as if you know something will happen,” Sera said, watching him carefully.

Loki could see the traces of suspicion in her eyes, but there was none to be found from Angela and Anthony. He could not blame her for it. It was perfectly reasonable, given the circumstances and who he was.

“I know of no specific plots,” he assured, “and I doubt they exist. Thor is sure to be at the feast, though, and with him will come military strategists and members of the court. Among them will be those he counts as friends, who will take this entire situation as an insult to him and to all of Asgard.” His lips curled into a smile that was more of a grimace. “Brash actions are a way of life here on Asgard. With mead flowing and tensions high, a lone and injured party could very well make a target too tempting to resist.”

Angela’s gaze could only be described as approving, while Anthony made a very unsuccessful attempt at hiding his grin in Angela’s neck. Behind her, the tails of Angela’s armor flicked around in a motion Loki almost wanted to call wagging. She turned to head for the door, tilting her head to indicate Loki should walk at her side.

“I think I shall take care to keep you at my side, as well,” she said, clearly amused. “You are a clever thing, for certain. No wonder you appeal to Anthony so.”

Anthony, for his part, let out a whine of, “Mistress!” but said nothing else. Indeed, he did not even seem truly put out by the whole thing. Loki wondered at the fact that Anthony allowed himself to be carried by a woman in the first place, never mind the turn of the conversation. He had shown that he was capable of walking on his own, even if it caused him pain. Why would he not insist on being allowed to do so? On Asgard, even to be carried by another warrior would be shameful, much less by a woman. Loki knew other realms did things differently, but it was still a bit boggling to see.

“I will do what I may to be of assistance,” Loki promised, instead of commenting.

Anthony grumbled.

“No need to get so formal. We’ll still be the same people we were back in the sitting room.”

Norns, but Loki wished he could figure out how Anthony saw so much of his true thoughts.

“But now we will all be before the eyes of the most powerful and influential beings of Asgard,” he said. “Though we may not change, the situation certainly does.”

Angela gave him a long, measured look.

“You have nothing to fear, Loki. Even if you were not perfectly capable of handling these oafs of Asgard on your own, I would allow nothing to befall you.”

Loki wasn’t sure quite how to respond to that, but was saved from having to scramble for an answer by the appearance of Rhodey and JARVIS.

“Are we all ready, then?” the dark elf asked.

Anthony made grabby hands at JARVIS.

“I want access to my tech. Give me a system rundown, J.”

Angela gave a little frown as she set Anthony down on his feet and allowed JARVIS to take most of the genius’s weight but she let him go without protest. Sera placed a hand briefly on the warrior maiden’s lower back before moving forward. The rest of the group followed her easily. Loki didn’t miss that Angela kept a careful eye on Anthony the entire trip to the feast. He was watching the Gigalite a good bit himself as well.

Servants bowed at their approach and hauled the large doors open to allow the group entry. Heavy, wooden tables filled the room, each long and lined by benches. The rows led up to a head table where Odin sat with Frigga and Tyr already. Thor sat next between Odin and Tyr. They each had an individual chair, and Loki saw only three more open at the table. Likely, Odin intended both Angela and himself to join the table but was smart enough to realize that she would not leave Anthony behind. Her displays with him earlier in the meeting room had made that perfectly clear. The others of Angela’s party would be relegated to the lesser tables. It was a power play, clear as day, and Loki wondered how Angela might react to it.

When he glanced over, she was grinning fiercely. Angela stepped forward to take over leading the group and guided them down the middle aisle, straight for the head table. For a moment, Loki thought she would give in to the All-Father. She stopped not even half-way down, though, where there was a break between tables large enough for three men to easily pass through and claimed the open space at a table of minor nobles and honored warriors who were not generals or advisors. It was not the lowest ranking table in the room, but it was close. She slid onto the bench without so much as a nod in Odin’s direction.

“That’s my Angela,” Sera said as she sat across from the maiden. “I’d ask if you really had to go around making enemies this time, but I’m pretty sure they deserve it.”

The others settled in quickly and Loki hesitated only a moment before doing the same, finding himself across from Anthony and between Rhodey and Sera. Only a little way down the table, Lady Kurin was staring at them with an utterly mortified expression. Loki quickly looked away.

“You invite trouble,” he murmured.

“Angela always invites trouble,” Anthony said, waving it off.

Rhodey scoffed.

“You say that as if _you_ don’t.”

Loki glanced towards the servants’ entrance to the hall, were serving girls were gathered but clearly weren’t sure if they should actually bring food forward to the group or not, considering the upheaval of the status quo. Angela glared menacingly as a warrior who looked like he might be thinking of saying something.

“I am curious to see what shall come of it, I admit,” she said, turning a feral grin upon Loki. “You forget I crave battle the same as any warrior in Asgard’s army.”

Sera listed a bit in Loki’s direction, giving him a smile behind hooded eyes. In a smoky tavern, Loki might have thought she was coming on to him.

“There was a joke for the longest time that Angela would not have been out of place being raised among your warriors,” she confided in a stage-whisper meant to keep the information from absolutely no one. “It only stopped circulating because people were in fear of their lives.”

“You make it sound as though I threatened them, Sera.”

“Didn’t you?”

“Only Bora,” Angela huffed, “and then only because she is a useless bore who would rather gossip than attend her training.”

Sera grinned.

“Always chattering away with the menfolk, that one. It’s true.”

“She’s really not that bad once you get to know her,” Anthony cut in. “She got a lot of information. Besides, you two haven’t even seen her in ages.”

Angela’s eyes narrowed.

“And you have?”

Anthony held his hands up in a gesture that clearly said he meant to harm.

“As if she would even talk to _me_ after whatever you said you her.”

Angela smirked.

“Good.”

Loki was deathly curious about what had _really_ happened, but he didn’t dare ask. A glance at the other two men at the table showed JARVIS simply looking bored and Rhodey drumming his fingers on the table impatiently.

“Well if something doesn’t happen soon, I’m going to lose my patience,” Rhodey grumbled.

Anthony snorted, quickly hiding the wince that followed it.

“What patience?”

Rhodey pointed a finger threateningly in his direction.

“Hey, I put up with you, don’t I? I don’t know how Angela does it.”

Anthony pouted spectacularly and draped himself across Angela’s side.

“Because she loves me, unlike _some_ ungrateful people at this table who shall remain unnamed. Isn’t that right, Angie?”

Angela curled an arm around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head, but her gaze was focused over Loki’s shoulder.

“Of course. It looks like you’re about to get your wish anyway, though, Rhodes. We have incoming.”

Loki twisted in his seat and immediately cringed to see Thor striding towards the group, his expression stormy. Loki had known Odin wouldn’t come himself, but he didn’t think the All-Father would send Thor as his messenger, considering recent events. The crown prince of Asgard slowed as he approached them, his eyes glancing over each of them but lingering on Loki, scanning him as if for injury. He cleared his throat awkwardly before speaking directly to Angela.

“You have been invited to join the All-Father’s table,” he said, the words seeming to stick in his throat.

Angela let him sweat for a long moment.

“Are we now? I had assumed, given the lack of seating at his table, that it was better if we found our own accommodations.”

Thor visibly had to bite back his initial retort and Loki couldn’t help but wonder at it. This was not typical Thor behavior. What had Odin said to him about this contract?

“The All-Father’s invitation extends to yourself, Prince Loki, and… your consort.”

Here, Thor’s gaze flickered over to Anthony and his fingers twitched as if he were fighting the urge to ball them into fists and throw a punch. Knowing Thor, he probably was. Angela eyed him shrewdly.

“The invitation is very much appreciated, but I am afraid I cannot accept.”

Lady Kurin let out a gasp, audible even across the distance between them. If this kept up, Loki wouldn’t be at all surprised if she fainted. Loki might consider the tactic himself just to avoid watching Thor flounder like he was. It wasn’t going to last long and it wasn’t going to be pretty when Thor got his metaphorical feet back under him.

“What? It’s-He is the _king!_ ”

Loki silently thanked the Norns that Thor had not shouted.

“My place is with my people,” Angela explained. “With all that has happened, I will not leave them, not even for your king. If the All-Father should like to extend his invitation to the rest of my companions, then I would be happy to join him.”

Loki had to admit that it was a good play. Angela was playing an excellent diplomat, just as she had earlier in the throne room. For all that she was a warrior, that wasn’t the end of her. She could not be faulted for staying with her group, given the way she phrased it, and there would be no way for Odin to escape the situation without capitulating to her in some way. Either he would accept the slight of her rejecting his invitation or he would make room for the rest of her party. Either way, Loki was sure it would be painful for him. Odin hated to lose or to be shown up in any way. But then Loki supposed the same could be said about most people.

Thor’s scowl said he wasn’t blind to the predicament, either, and it only served to fan the flames of his anger. Loki was rather impressed that he hadn’t _already_ lashed out. He wasn’t precisely keen on finding out how far Thor could be pushed before he snapped, though. Coming to a decision, he stood quickly and moved in close to the man he’d been raised with. Thor may have struck him on the bridge, and he may very well strike Loki again, but it was better him than one of Angela’s people or, Norns forgive, Angela herself.

“Just let it go, Thor,” he hissed, low enough not to be overheard. “There is no winning this. Leave it at Odin’s feet and _do not_ pick it up by acting rashly. There is too much at stake here and we cannot allow this situation to get any worse.”

Thor stared at him out of the corner of his eye and it seemed as though the entire room dropped away. Loki hadn’t felt connected to his _brother_ in a while, even before the entire debacle with the coronation ceremony. There had been a distance between them, even if Loki was the only one who had felt it. He knew Thor had felt it since the fight that had destroyed the Bifrost. Loki had seen it. Now, he was seeing something else entirely. Thor was _reaching_ for him with his gaze, on a level that transcended the physical.

_What are you trying to do here? Are you on my side? Can I trust you?_

Thor’s lips thinned as he pressed them together. Loki could practically see the thoughts working behind his eyes. He wanted to believe that Loki was still his brother and that it meant more than them growing up within the same walls. He just wasn’t sure he could anymore. Loki didn’t blame him for that.

 _Trust me. I’m trying to help. I’ve_ always _been trying to help. Please just let me help._

Thor looked physically pained.

“Odin told me of Angela’s price,” Thor murmured quietly, following Loki’s lead and making sure as well as he could that they went unheard.

His question went unspoken, but Loki hardly needed to hear it to know what it was.

“I had no part in it,” he swore. “I _want_ no part of it. I can’t stop it, though.”

Thor nodded, bringing a hand up to wrap around the back of Loki’s neck and pull him in to press their foreheads together. It was the sign of true brotherhood, of a brotherhood that surpassed any relationship of blood, and it was done for all of Asgard to see. They stayed that way for a long moment before Thor retreated.

Loki did not move to sit down as Thor released him. He stayed exactly where he was as the blond turned and made his way back to the head table. No one spoke from Angela’s group, though there were low murmurs through the rest of the hall. Green eyes remained glued to Thor’s back.

“Loki…”

It was Anthony’s voice, soft and gentle, that broke the spell. Loki turned away before his brother reached his destination and sat heavily on the bench, his eyes glued to the wood. A tan hand started to snake across the table before retreating when Anthony hissed sharply. The Gigalite turned to JARVIS instead and the two had their own silent conversation before JARVIS stood and rounded the table. He nudged Loki to his feet and it didn’t take a genius to figure out they were switching seats. Anthony leaned against him the moment he was sitting down again.

“Are you alright?” he asked, and Loki nearly snorted.

He was very far from alright.

“I am as well as I can be,” he murmured, allowing himself to take comfort in the solid body beside him. “I am… shaken, I suppose.”

He kept his gaze down, not daring to look up at the table where Thor was doubtlessly delivering the news to Odin. That wasn’t something he could deal with at the moment. Thor’s actions had meant more than the thunderer could have expressed in words, and not just because those weren’t exactly his strong suit. For all of his silver tongue, Loki wasn’t sure he could express it himself. There was no better way Thor could have answered his unspoken plea.

“In a good way,” Anthony asked hesitantly, “or a bad way?”

It occurred to Loki suddenly that Anthony and the others hadn’t heard a word of his conversation with Thor. The body language between them had been both confrontational and intimate. It could easily have been interpreted as going either way.

“I-“ Loki started, before stopping. He glanced at Anthony’s face, at the concern that lined his expression, and couldn’t quite help but break into a smile. “Good,” he finally settled on, even though it didn’t even begin to fully describe what had happened. “Definitely good.”

Anthony beamed and curled in closer before turning calculating eyes in the direction Thor had gone. Loki wondered briefly what he was seeing and even more what he was thinking. It certainly was no secret that Anthony didn’t much like Thor. He had plenty of reason not to and, unlike Loki, there was no history between them to drive Anthony to look past Thor’s exterior.

.

..

…

..

.

The feast, once food actually reached the table, was actually one of the most enjoyable ones Loki had ever attended. He’d been to plenty of feasts before, but he hadn’t actually enjoyed one since he was a child. Back then, the feasts were nothing more than a party. As he grew older, though, they only served as a reminder of just how much he didn’t belong. Here, with Anthony pressed against his side and Angela sending them warm glances every few seconds, there was no way for him to feel as though he were on the outside looking in.

Glares and murmurs continued around them, but Angela and her group didn’t seem to so much as notice. Loki had a feeling they were probably rather used to it. Despite the earlier argument on the topic, Loki thought JARVIS was likely the only one who _wasn’t_ a troublemaker, and he couldn’t even be sure about that. It might easily have been that JARVIS was just better at hiding it. They all carried on conversation as if they weren’t the entire room’s center of attention.

Anthony’s presence was warm against Loki’s side. He was truly starting to suspect that the Gigalite had a warped sense of personal space. Any time something was mentioned that Loki didn’t understand because he didn’t have the context, Anthony’s breath would ghost over his skin as he spoke lowly into Loki’s ear. It sent shivers down Loki’s spine, reminding him of a lover’s murmur more than that of a companion.

The behavior garnered no odd looks for Angela or the others, though, so Loki had to assume it was just himself who thought so. Angela, in particular, seems to be pleased by the interaction between Loki and Anthony. Perhaps this was just typical behavior for the Gigalite. Anthony was just a friendly person and Angela was glad to see him find someone that he got along with. That made sense.

Except that Loki’s side felt like it was on fire where Anthony touched it. It was damned distracting. Anthony might not be aware of the implications of his actions, but Loki certainly was. The rest of the room was, too. Two men didn’t sit so close together for such an extended period of time. It just wasn’t _done_. Loki’s own ergi reputation wouldn’t help, either. Rumors would have been flying even if Lady Kurin hadn’t been in the room. As it was, Loki wouldn’t be surprised if all of Asgard knew about his illicit affair by the end of the hour. It made no difference that there was no such affair.

The rumors were something Loki could deal with later, though. At the moment he was far too content to let such a little thing distract him. He was used to less than flattering rumors being told about him. He wasn’t so used to being among companions who made him laugh and smile with their stories. They even managed to tease some of Loki’s own stories from him and listened attentively as he told them. There was no ridicule for his ‘dishonorable’ tactics and no doubts expressed over his truthfulness. On top of his experience with Thor, Loki found himself reeling with it all.

It spoke to how caught up in the moment he was that he jumped when a hand settled on his shoulder. He looked up to find Sif towering over him, her glare aimed solidly toward Anthony. Behind her, the Warriors Three hovered, Volstagg looking decidedly uncomfortable.

“You should mind yourself,” Sif said to Anthony, her tone biting.

The genius’s eyebrows rose. Loki’s gaze darted toward the head table. Both Thor and Odin were giving the incident their full attention.

“Maybe you want to take your own advice,” Anthony fired back, “and then you can tell me what this is about. You have no reason to be here.”

Sif’s expression twisted in a way that was decidedly unattractive.

“I have every reason to be here. _Someone_ had to say something. I don’t know how your people did things before they were wiped out, but here on Asgard we have principles. Your behavior is inappropriate.”

Loki wasn’t sure Anthony even heard the reprimand to his behavior. He’d sucked in a breath the moment Sif mentioned the Gigalite genocide, his eyes widening in surprise as he jerked backwards. Loki, himself, flinched under Sif’s hand. He struggled to comprehend that she really had just said that, that she’d gone there. Anthony didn’t have that struggle. He rocketed to his feet, fury all but bleeding out of him.

“ _Walk away. **Now.**_ ”

Anthony’s tone was dark, dangerous, with an edge that was more than warning. Loki felt fear just for being in the area. Anthony was promising destruction on a level that called for casualties. All throughout the room, warriors stiffened. They could sense the danger in the air, the devastating storm brewing. Sif took half a step back, fear flashing across her face for only an instant before she steeled herself.

“I will not,” she insisted, foolish in the way that only bravery could provide. “Loki may have an _obligation_ thanks to the little deal you struck, but it would be a dishonor to allow you to continue in such a nidhingr fashion towards him. He may be ergi, but he is still a prince of Asgard, not some piece for you to play with.”

Norns, it was like her solution for being in a pit was to dig herself a deeper hole. She had really, _really_ just compared Loki to a whore while continuing to insult Anthony. The tension around the table had skyrocketed and Loki noticed Rhodey reaching for a weapon. This was going to escalate. Loki knew Sif, knew the three behind her, knew _Asgard._ This could _only_ escalate if nothing happened to intervene. Angela looked both ready and willing to slaughter Sif where she stood.

Loki stood to put himself physically between Sif and Anthony. It was akin to getting between two dragas in a territorial dispute but it was the only thing he could think to do. He just hoped it wouldn’t get him torn to pieces. His mind scrambled for a way to solve this without mass bloodshed.

“Einvigi,” he blurted, all but gasping it out.

Both parties stared at him, Anthony in confusion and Sif in disbelief.

“You can’t be serious,” Sif exclaimed. “You want to call einvigi _now?_ This is already handled.”

She attempted to brush him aside, but Loki held his ground.

“No, I am suggesting that Anthony declare it. Your insults,” he said, giving her a meaningful look, “provide more than enough grounds for einvigi under the laws of Gragas.”

In truth, Anthony could call upon rights far more severe than just a single combat duel until one opponent was beaten. He could call for a fight to the death, if he even wanted to delay it that long. Despite what would realistically happen, Anthony and his friends would be well within rights to attack Sif immediately. Others would jump to Sif’s defense and it would turn into bedlam but Anthony would still have been right.

“If anyone has insulted, it is he,” Volstagg exclaimed, his voice booming. “His actions-“

“Do you believe me incapable of defending myself? Do you believe that I would let my honor be challenged and do _nothing?_ If anything, you four should know better than most what lengths I will go to when I feel wronged.”

Loki’s gaze hardened into a glare, causing Fandral to give a nervous laugh. Only Hogan appeared unworried. His expression was set in his signature scowl, but Loki had no doubts the grim warrior remembered Loki’s various acts of revenge quite clearly.

“Of course not, Loki,” Fandral attempted to sooth. “We would never-“

“Then why would you think for even a moment that I _required_ your defense? Had I found Anthony’s behavior offensive, I would have handled it myself. Now you four have not only made a scene during the All-Father’s feast, you have insulted a guest of Asgard, and you have insulted _me_. Einvigi is the least you deserve.”

Sif snorted derisively.

“As if he would last even a minute on the field against any of us.”

Another insult, but it was one Loki had been hoping for.

“You’re very right. His injuries prevent him from fighting at his full capacity,” which wasn’t at all what she’d meant, but Loki was more than happy to willfully misunderstand her. “He’ll have to choose a champion to fight on his behalf.”

A glance behind him showed Anthony staring at him with wide eyes while Angela smirked approvingly. The rest of the table seemed eager to find where this was going, though JARVIS made the exception of remaining stoic to the point of simply polite attentiveness.

Sif scowled. It was obvious that if Anthony chose a champion, it would be Angela. The Angel would have no problem wiping the ground with Sif and the Warriors Three, as she had already proven on the training grounds of Heaven. One did not simply refuse a challenge of einvigi, though. Like holmgang, einvigi was not something any Aesir treated lightly. To refuse a challenge would be akin to the greatest dishonor.

“If he desires einvigi,” Sif growled, “then let him declare it himself, unless he needs a champion for _that_ , too.”

Loki turned to Anthony, attempting to plead with the Gigalite with his eyes. Anthony scowled and looked away for a long moment, glaring hard at the table’s surface. He didn’t look at Loki when he finally raised his head. He kept his gaze firmly on Sif and every inch of him radiated anger.

“Einvigi,” he said, all but spitting the word out, “for my honor.”

“And your champion?”

Anthony’s fist clenched as he looked at Loki finally. Something in the look his eyes made Loki suddenly second guess himself.

“Do I have time to decide?”

“You can wait to announce it until the time of the duel, if you wish.”

“Then I will,” he said, looking away again. He directed his next words back at Sif. “I suggest you leave now, before I change my mind.”

He didn’t wait for her or the others to leave, though. Anthony turned away and shuffled across the table to where JARVIS sat. Angela’s expression was pinched, but he gave a nod when Anthony glanced her way. Loki was just trying to figure out what was going on.

“I’m exhausted. We’ll meet you back at the rooms once the discussions for the contract are over,” Anthony said, his tone hard.

JARVIS stood as Loki took a step forward.

“Anthony-“

“Not now,” the Gigalite cut him off. “I just-I can’t. We’ll talk about it later. Stay with Angela. You’ll be needed for the contract design. You know Aesir laws better than we do, and you’ll be able to make things work to your advantage.”

Not ‘our’ advantage, Loki noted. His chest felt tight, much like it had the day before on the bridge, and he struggled to wrestle control of himself. He dropped his eyes as well, afraid the sight of Anthony walking away would trigger him all over again. He couldn’t let that happen, not here.

“Sit down,” Angela instructed, and Loki sat. “You are a double edged sword. I was a fool not to have seen it sooner.”

Loki flinched. Of course. He should have known this was going to happen. Maybe he had, on some level. Even if Angela would still accept his service to pay Asgard’s debt, he had ruined any chances of it possibly being a pleasant experience. He didn’t even fully understand what he had _done._ He’d just been trying to stop the fight.

“I did not mean to upset him,” he told the table, unable to look up.

He could almost feel the weight of Angela’s gaze.

“You saved each of their lives once again,” Angela said. “Why do you care about them?”

Loki’s head snapped up.

“The entire hall would have become involved in that fight. _Many_ people would have been hurt or killed.”

“The All-Father would have stepped in. It would never have gotten to that point.”

Loki could only shake his head.

“Not before it was too late, and Anthony is injured. Spilling Aesir blood would send the room into a frenzy and, no matter your skills, Anthony would have been a focus for that rage. Even after the fight here ended, there would be no safety for him. Thor would never forgive the Angels for one of their own killing his friends outside of battle. The war would only continue. That isn’t even to begin on-“

He cut himself off when Angela’s hand settled on his shoulder.

“You think too much,” she murmured, “but you do not always think in every direction. After we have this contract sorted out you will go and speak with Anthony. Be true and he will be true with you in turn. Listen to what he has to say. Hopefully, he will be willing to listen to you as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no! Loki and Anthony aren't doing so well, even if Loki and Thor are. Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking. And then a very close call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the Wicked reference!

Loki wished more than ever that he didn’t have to be a part of this contract thing.  He didn’t want to be a part of it. He hadn’t wanted to be a part of it since the very beginning and now, _now_ , it was the only thing standing between himself and Anthony. Loki knew he’d messed up. Somewhere along the line, his plan to diffuse the situation with Sif had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

Anthony had walked away from him.

Anthony had _walked away._

Loki could feel the uncomfortable tightness settling in his chest as the feast came to a close, as he followed the other’s to the meeting room where they would discuss the terms of the contract. He could feel it still, as he stood off to the side and watched Odin and Angela stare each other down. Thor stood beside him, eyes darting around the room and an uncomfortable expression on his face. Frigga and Tyr were both there, along with several others among Odin’s advisors. This was what Loki needed to be focusing on.

All he could think of was the expression on Anthony’s face when he’d told Loki they’d talk later. It’d been closed off, brittle. He’d been hurt, but he’d also been incredibly angry. _Loki_ had made him angry. He hadn’t meant to but he had and now everything was falling apart. He’d ruined everything, yet again. Norns, why couldn’t he just stop this kind of thing from happening? Maybe the mortals of Midgard were right when they accused those who had gone insane of being ‘touched’ by him. He was like a poison.

Anthony never would have even come to Asgard if it weren’t for Loki. He would have stayed with Angela and wouldn’t have gotten hurt by Thor on the bridge, or had to swear an oath to Odin. He would have never made Loki laugh or been able to show the trickster such kindness. None of this would have happened. None of it.

There was some small chat going on throughout the room, though there was tension in the background as well. Loki participated in none of it. Angela and Tyr were greeting each other warmly, if still formally. Loki suddenly remembered that this wasn’t the first time they had met. They were the only members of the room who were talking across factions, though. Most of the advisors were murmuring quietly among themselves.

“We should begin,” Odin said, bringing the room to attention. “I have prepared a list of my conditions for you to look over.”

He waved forward an attendant who’d been lurking in the background and the young boy scurried forward, dipping his head as he extended the scroll out for Angela to take. The Angel watched him for a long moment before accepting the scroll and unrolling it. Beside Loki, Thor swallowed. Loki wondered briefly if he had any idea what was in the page. He doubted it. They watched as Angela perused the scroll, seeming to skim it more than actually read it.

“Loki,” she called, and he stepped forward perhaps a bit too quickly. She extended the scroll to him without looking in his direction. “Tell me what you think.”

He could feel the eyes of the entire room on him as he took the scroll from Angela. How many of them thought he was on their side and how many thought him a traitor? Had Frigga shared her plan of having Loki earn the trust of Angela and her group? Did Rhodes and Sera trust him even an ounce after the debacle at the feast?

He focused on the words on the page instead. The language was formal, even overly so. Loki couldn’t be sure whether it was a sign of just how seriously Odin was taking the situation or if he’d hoped to confuse Angela with it all. In the end, it didn’t really matter. Loki would do everything he could to earn back Anthony’s trust. He didn’t want to see that brittle look on the Gigalite’s face ever again. Loki had caused enough damage to those he held dear.

He kept his expression impassive as he crossed to a nearby desk and laid the scroll out across its surface. Angela joined him as he weighted down the paper. He magicked up paper of his own as well as charcoal for quick notes.

“This section here,” he said, pointing, “you may wish to revise.”

Angela’s lips quirked as she tilted her head to read it.

“’No personal gain’? Truly? It is a _debt._ Personal gain is rather unavoidable. If Loki doesn’t gain something, then the debt will never be repaid.”

Odin scowled.

“You misunderstand my intentions, though I am not surprised. There are other clauses intended for Loki’s gain, but that particular clause is in reference to _you._ While your suggestion is an acceptable one, I will not have you manipulating the situation for your own benefit.”

Angela let loose a bark of laughter that sounded as savage as any battle cry.

“There is no outcome of this situation that does _not_ benefit me, All-Father. It doesn’t matter what the debt _is_ that gets repaid. What matters is the lesson learned. If your crowned prince,” she says, waving a hand in Thor’s general direction, “learns even the slightest hint of _humility_ because of all this, then it should help all of the Nine Realms a great deal.”

Thor looked distinctly uncomfortable. Loki couldn’t exactly blame him. For all of his faults, Thor was not used to being ridiculed or having those faults blatantly slung about in conversation. Loki was surprised he wasn’t flying into a rage over it, actually. Perhaps he would go visit Thor later. Between this and his display at the feast… Something definitely had to have happened.

“A direct benefit to you, then,” Odin returned, but Angela was ready for it.

“But again, I must disagree. Let us say that this experience teaches Prince Thor not to be so quick with his temper. Surely such a thing would mean fewer conflicts between our peoples in the future. That is a direct benefit to me because my warriors will not be put in harm’s way.”

And so it went, Angela and Odin bringing up points and shooting each other down, little by little working their way towards a solution they could both live with. Angela was proving herself to be both skilled and knowledgeable when it came to negotiations, which Loki hadn’t entirely expected. Her approach, however, was entirely her own. She used scathing truths and ruthless barbs to tear through arguments, treating the conversation like any other battle. It was actually rather impressive to watch. Mostly, it was just enjoyable to watch her carve through each and every bit of bullshit thrown her way.

Loki did his fair share of helping, of course. Aesir laws were still different from Angel laws, however similar their societies might be. There were times when Angela needed something explained to her or when a middle ground needed to be found between the two factions. Tyr seemed quietly pleased to join in the conversation as well, drawing on the knowledge he’d gained from his own negotiations with the Angels. All in all, it went better than Loki had expected it to go. There hadn’t been any yelling, death threats, or blood spilt. That being said, it did _not_ go well enough to wrap everything up in a single sitting.

“I have other duties which require my attention,” Odin said by way of dismissal. “We shall have to resume our discussions tomorrow. I want the new Bifrost completed with as little delay as possible.”

Angela dipped her head in agreement and rose.

“As do I. I have no desire to linger in this realm any longer than is necessary. As soon as we can come to an agreement, Anthony can return to work. I will return to him now if we are done here.”

Odin nodded, but Frigga rose with Sera and Rhodes. She stepped around the table gracefully before, inexplicably, taking Angela’s hand.

“If you would, Angela, I would like a word with you.”

Odin looked up sharply, and Loki glanced back and forth between his stormy expression and Frigga’s soft one. An inexplicable softness shone from his once-mother’s eyes.

“Frigga,” Odin said warningly as he, too, rose. “Not now.”

The look she shot him was far harder than it had been just moments ago. It was covered up quickly, though, and Loki was left wondering if he’d even seen it at all. He and Thor exchanged a glance that confirmed it, though. Thor knew something odd was happening, too.

“If not now, then when?”

Her tone wasn’t challenging, not quite, but the servants and advisors who had been in the room still found reasons to leave. Tyr remained firmly seated, though he was the only one. Loki was glad to see that he seemed just as intrigued by the situation as the rest of them. It seemed only Frigga and Odin knew exactly what was going on.

“Later,” Odin assured. “When all of this nonsense has been dealt with.”

“Perhaps it would not need to be ‘dealt with’ if I were allowed to have this conversation now.”

Odin did not look pleased.

“We hardly need any upsets at the moment.”

Angela turned her head to look at Loki, not even being subtle about it, but Loki had nothing to give her. He had no idea what Frigga might want to talk to her about. This entire moment had come completely out of left field.

“Well,” Angela turned back to Frigga, “I must confess I’m very interested now.”

Frigga grinned while Odin glowered.

“Accompany me back to me rooms,” the queen insisted, leaning forward just slightly in her eagerness. Loki had never seen her so ill-composed. “I will have refreshments brought and we can talk.”

Odin said nothing and, after a brief pause, Angela nodded.

“Very well. I will need a few moments first, though, to confer with my people. There are things that must be taken care of.”

“Of course,” Frigga allowed easily.

Her pleasure could not have been missed. Loki was deathly curious. He glanced over his shoulder at her as Angela moved slightly aside with him and the others. Odin moved closer to talk to her in a hushed voice while Tyr stood and went over to Thor, clasping one large hand on Thor’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Loki found himself feeling oddly grateful.

“Return to Anthony,” Angela bid them without preamble. She gave Loki a hard look specifically before saying, “Talk to him. Get this whole thing sorted out. I expect there to have been progress by the time I get back.”

Loki shifted uncomfortably, but nodded. He hoped there would be progress. He hoped he could fix this at all. Angela nodded in return before turning to Sera and Rhodes and giving them their own parting words. Loki turned away and crossed to where Thor and Tyr stood, wanting to at least make contact all of a sudden. He felt like things were slipping through his fingers. He didn’t want this bridge with Thor that was only just starting to be rebuilt to be torn down so soon.

Tyr nodded at his approach while Thor looked on with baleful eyes. Loki could see him warring with himself. It struck Loki what a struggle it must be for Thor, who was not well-versed in the proceedings of court, to have to sit back and listen to these discussions. He’d known it would be hard, of course, but he hadn’t really acknowledged just how much it would take out of Thor to stand there and say nothing while his fate was decided.

“You did well today,” Tyr rumbled. “I wish I had been half as well-versed in politics when I was your age. Would have saved me a few beatings for talking back to the officers.”

“I have studied the ways of court more than most warriors, I expect,” Loki allowed.

Thor looked pained.

“I never understood why you did,” he admitted, “and yet now I, too, wish I had your knowledge. I don’t even know half of what has been said here. How did I ever think I was ready for all of this?”

Loki blinked at him in surprise.

“Thor…”

He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say, but Thor filled in the blanks for him.

“I was a fool,” he said, “though I could not see it at the time. I thought I had _learned_ but then I turned around and continued to behave the exact same way. I feel as if I have been blind all of my life and now that I can see I am utterly lost.”

“You will find your way,” Loki assured, for a lack of anything else to say. It was true, anyway. “You always do. While you stumble, I have never seen you fall.”

The smile Thor gave him was not an easy one.

“Were it not for your words, I do not know if I would have ever even opened my eyes, I confess. After… After what happened on the bridge, when Father yelled at me, I was shaken. It was _your_ words, though, when Father sent me to apologize, that actually got through to me. I don’t know how to explain, exactly, but I know that I have not behaved as befitting a prince of Asgard. And now, to hear this talk about the contract and about _me_ …”

Loki nodded his understanding.

“It is not easy.”

“Do you know what the worst part is?” Thor asked, pinning Loki in place with his gaze. “The _absolute_ worst part is knowing that this is how we’ve been treating _you_ your entire life. Not exactly, I mean, obviously, but when has anyone ever shied away from saying something negative about you? I cannot even remember it. And I did _nothing_. I _joined in_ -“

He cut himself off, looking clearly distressed and Loki wasn’t exactly sure what to do with that. It was _true_ , after all, and Loki could even say it didn’t burn him to think about. Loki glanced around the room nervously. This was really not where he wanted to be having this conversation.

“I have to return to Angela’s quarters to check on Anthony,” Loki excused, “but perhaps we could talk later this day. I would like to. It has been a long time since we talked.”

Loki could see in Thor’s eyes that he understood exactly what Loki meant. It had been a long time since the brothers had talked and really listened to one another. The blonde nodded solemnly.

“I will come find you in the evening, then. I am sure you will have much to do today. I believe Father plans to have meals brought for Angela and her people so as not to cause another incident. Perhaps… I could join you? We could speak while they sup.”

Loki was glad that, at least, Thor was not asking to join the others in a meal. He could only imagine how that might end.

“I will look forward to it.”

Thor’s grin was wide, if still a bit strained.

“As will I, brother.”

Tyr clapped them both on their shoulders.

“The both of you are remarkable young men,” he said. “You each have your faults but you should be proud of all that you have been able to accomplish. There is no shame in having more to learn.”

He gave them one last squeeze before turning and walking away. Loki watched him go before turning back and giving Thor a small smile and turning to return to Rhodes and Sera. Angela had moved back to Frigga and the two were in conversation, though it seemed to be nothing more than trivial pleasantries. Sera raised an eyebrow at him while she held the door.

“Seemed like you were having an interesting conversation.”

“It was an unexpected one for certain,” he confessed.

Rhodey hummed.

“There are a lot of those happening today, it seems. Good thing you’ll be able to expect your next one just fine.”

Loki gave him a curious look.

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“Tones.”

Loki bit back a grimace. That was not something he was looking forward to.

“I do not know what to do. I don’t even know what I _did_.”

Rhodes snorted.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that bit so much. Tones will be happy to tell you exactly what you did. In excruciating detail. He used to have a problem with that, you know. We used to have to drag it out of him tooth and nail. I’m honestly still not sure if this is any better, but at least he’s not hurting in silence and covering it up. The talk will help. You’ll see.”

Sera smiled glibly.

“I still remember the first time I got in an argument with Anthony. It was a long time ago, though, a thousand years, maybe? He’d already been with Angela a little while at that point.”

Rhodes hummed in agreement.

“I wasn’t sure who was more interested in going for your throat, Pepper or the Madame from the brothel.”

“Oh, Pepper. Hands down. You know how she gets when Anthony is involved. Anyway, the point is that it all got sorted out in the end. Anthony wasn’t even the one who was most upset about it. He may _act_ like he’s a hundred most of the time but he really is a lot smarter, and more mature, than that.”

“Just don’t let _him_ hear you say that,” Rhodes added teasingly.

Loki could hardly believe it.

“It seems to me,” he said carefully, “that in this case, everyone _but_ Anthony is taking whatever I did remarkably well. It is one of the most puzzling pieces.”

Rhodes shrugged, his armory of weapons moving with him.

“Just because Tones picks people up left and right doesn’t mean that things always go smoothly when he does. Like I said back when we first got here, it took me a while to figure out that I could really trust him, too. This whole situation you’re in is fucked up to begin with. We were all expecting it to happen. Besides, it’s pretty obvious you’re as attached to him as he is to you. That helps a lot. Now, Happy would probably be buzzing around questioning every move you’ve ever made, but he’s always been more of the paranoid sort.”

Loki’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Happy?”

Rhodes just waved him off.

“Another of Tones’s friends. Don’t worry, you’ll meet him eventually.”

Loki wasn’t sure what part of that statement, if any, was supposed to make him feel better.

“Happy’s harmless for the most part,” Sera reassured. “He just takes a special interest in Anthony’s safety.”

Rhodes rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner.

“You say that as if none of the rest of us have any interest at all.”

“Of course we have interest. Anthony is our precious, delicate flower to be defended at any and all cost. Happy just has a _special_ interest,” she said with a sideways look toward Loki. “Happy’s known Anthony longer than any of us. He’s been around nearly since the very beginning, I think.”

She glances at Rhodes for confirmation.

“To this day, I don’t even know how they met. Happy would follow Tones into the pits of Helheim, though,” he said, then paused with a frown. “Actually, I’m pretty sure he _has._ ”

Sera looked thoughtful.

“You know, I think I vaguely remember hearing about that.”

“Someone who can survive the pits of Helheim doesn’t seem very harmless,” Loki observed.

“True,” Rhodey agreed, “but then there’s Happy. You’ll understand once you’ve met him. He’ll ask you a million and one questions and be suspicious of you for ages, but once he gets used to having you around he’s great.”

“Anthony has a lot of… let’s call them ‘eccentric’ friends,” Sera confided. “We suit him, though. None of us are more eccentric than he is.”

Rhodey grinned widely and wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders to pull him in close to the dark elf’s armor.

“It’s too late to run, kid. You’re one of us now.”

Loki still hadn’t completely recovered from that statement by the time they reached Angela’s, and by extension Anthony’s, chambers. He was at once grateful and upset to discover that the others weren’t planning to just leave him there and go on their way. He probably would have stood outside of the door for a good long time if Rhodes didn’t reach past him to knock. It was JARVIS who opened the door.

“Ah,” he greeted, “the meeting is over then? The terms have been agreed upon?”

“Not quite yet,” Sera sighed as he brushed past him and into the room, Rhodes and Loki following her. “We still have a while left to go. Angela was just working through the first round of details today. I’m predicting at least two more days of this.”

She threw herself down on the couch with a huff, landing with her feet nearly in Anthony’s lap where he sat. The Gigalite began undoing the laces of her boots.

“Such optimism,” he teased, though it was without his usual feeling. “I’ll try and hurry it along tomorrow as much as I can.”

He pulled off her first boot and went to work on the other one.

“I’m sure you will make quite an impact on the discussions, Sir,” JARVIS said.

Loki couldn’t be sure if he was being genuine or not. It occurred to him that JARVIS would likely make a formidable tafl player. He gave nothing away.

Anthony huffed as he tossed Sera’s second boot aside and began massaging her feet.

“Remind me again why you’re my favorite?”

“Because I’m your faithful minion, Sir, and you would be utterly lost without me.”

Anthony ticked his head to the side in acknowledgment.

“There is that.”

Rhodes sank into an armchair and glared at the two on the couch.

“How come she gets foot rubs? You never give me foot rubs.”

“He’s building up a debt,” Sera answered, one arm thrown over her eyes. “Every foot rub he gives me leaves me owing him a little bit more. Eventually, I’m going to owe him something really big. I fear the day he cashes it all in.”

“She can’t say no, either,” Anthony added, brightening a little, “because Angela would never let her get away with it.”

“And yet she still all but asks for the foot rubs,” Rhodes observed. “Somehow, I don’t think she’s quite as afraid as she claims.”

Sera just grinned at him.

“Where’s Angela?” Anthony asked, digging his thumbs into Sera’s arches.

“In audience with the queen,” Sera sighed, settling back into the cushions. “Apparently there was something for them to discuss, but Odin didn’t seem to be happy about it. I’m sure we’ll hear all about it as soon as she gets back. You’ll be pleased to know she sent us specifically to check on you.”

For his part, Loki had spent the entire conversation hovering off to one side, feeling awkward and like he didn’t belong. This would be a great place for him to jump in and contribute, but he couldn’t quite seem to be able to bring himself to. He was half tempted to turn around and walk right back out of the room, returning later when the others had moved on. Anthony, apparently, wasn’t going to give him that chance.

“Oh, just sit down, would you?” he groused, gesturing to the armchair Rhodes wasn’t occupying. “You’re lurking. It’s making me antsy.”

“I’m sorry,” Loki said immediately, automatically, and he sank into the seat without question.

He would do whatever it took to make Anthony feel more comfortable. The Gigalite, however, did not seem eased by him willingness. He heaved a sigh and released Sera’s feet, making a gesture to JARVIS which Loki could make no sense of but send the construct out of the room.

“So we’re doing this now, then? I guess sooner is better than later.”

Rhodes groaned.

“I _just_ sat down,” he complained, but levered himself back to his feet anyway. “Come on, Sera, let’s clear the room and give these two some time alone.”

“But I was so looking forward to the show…” Sera said as she, too, stood and scooped up her boots. She waved over her shoulder at them as she as Rhodes headed for the door. “We’ll be in my room if anyone needs us… just do me a favor and don’t need us for at _least_ an hour or two.”

Her grin left Loki with absolutely no doubts about what would be happening between her and Rhodes. JARVIS returned as they were heading out that door to hand Anthony a dampened cloth to wipe his hands with.

“Do you wish for me to remain, Sir?”

“Thanks, J, but we’re good. I’ve got this.”

“Very well, Sir.”

With that, JARVIS left as well, slipping into the bedchambers instead of out into the hall. In his absence, the silence stretched. Loki shifted uncomfortably, not quite sure what to say.

“I understand,” Anthony began, his tone careful, “that what you did, you did with the best of intentions. That doesn’t mean I’m not pissed, though.”

“I apologize. I know I have miss-stepped,” Loki admitted, calling upon all of his experience with diplomacy. “I wanted to fix things and make sure no one was killed, but I hurt you in the process.”

Anthony’s expression twisted darkly.

“By Aesir laws, she deserved to die for the things she said. You said so yourself.”

Loki was surprised by the vehement bite in his tone.

“Yes,” he allowed hesitantly, “but I did not think it would end with just her.”

“It still feels like you were _defending_ her. You were saving her life yet again, after all.”

“Because saving her life helped protect you!” Loki exclaimed.

“I know that,” Anthony said seriously. “It just doesn’t change the fact that it _feels_ like you took her side after she joked about the massacre of _my people_.”

Loki sucked in a sharp breath.

“She should not have said any of what she said, but that was… not good.”

Anthony scoffed.

“’Not good.’ Yeah, that’s one way to put it,” he said, anger lining his every feature. “You’re _still_ trying to fucking defend her. Why? What even for? These people treated you like _trash_ , Loki! Why do you keep showing them so much loyalty? Do they really have you that conditioned?”

Loki bristled.

“Loyalty? I’m trying to get away from this place! Actively! You know that,” Loki cried. He was leaning forward in his seat with how much he wanted to get his point across. “The loyalty you’re taking such offence to isn’t to _them_. It’s to _you!_ ”

His own words startled him, but they were true none the less. Loki did feel loyal to Anthony, despite only having known him a short time. He _trusted_ Anthony. The Gigalite shot to his feet, though the movement clearly pained him.

“I _want_ to believe you,” Anthony said, his emotion pouring into every syllable, “but that was no alright, what you did back there. Whatever your _reasons_ , it was not alright.”

Loki was on his feet in a heartbeat, crossing to Anthony to offer him support.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized again, for a lack of knowing what else to say. “I never wanted to hurt you. I just… reacted. I have been saving them from themselves for so long… I am unused to having companions who can be trusted to take care of themselves.”

He touched Anthony hesitantly, his palms just grazing the skin of Anthony’s biceps. When the Gigalite sagged, though, he took one last step closer so Anthony could lean against his chest.

“I hate it,” Anthony admitted, sounding tired. “I hate that people can just talk about it so glibly. Hell, I do half the time just to hide how much it fucking hurts. I was so _young_ when it all happened. I was barely even two thousand when it all happened. And yeah, sure, I’ve live more than double that now but they were my _entire species_ , Loki. It’s not like it was just my parents or my family, but _everyone_. I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve gone through the rounds of ‘if I’d only done this’ or ‘if I hadn’t done that.’”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Anthony’s fingers gripped Loki’s shirt tightly.

“Yes, it _was_. I could have stopped _all_ of it, but I was too blind to see what was in front of my face. I trusted people I shouldn’t have and my people paid the price. That’s why I can’t just get over it. Maybe I could have moved on if I hadn’t been involved but I was. I didn’t _know_ but my people died because I couldn’t stop it. I’m not going to let anyone make light of that.”

Loki reeled with the implications. Part of him wanted to know, to drag every detail out of Anthony, but now wasn’t the time. He wrapped his arms more firmly around Anthony.

“It was _not_ your fault,” he insisted. “Whatever happened, you aren’t that person. You would never allow something like that to happen if you knew about it. If you could have, you would have stopped it. No one could convince me otherwise.”

Anthony looked up at him then, eyes wide and irises glowing.

“You don’t even have a clue about what happened. You can’t know that.”

“I don’t have to know,” Loki insisted. “I know you. When you learned that I had nearly destroyed an entire realm, and all the species that lived upon it, you did not condemn me as everyone else did. You asked me _why_ and you _listened_ to my story and you _understood_. You helped me with what I had done without ever once telling me it was okay. You may have had the opportunity to save your species ‘if you had only done this’ or ‘if you hadn’t done that’ but that does _not_ make it your fault. I don’t have any doubt that you did everything you could with the information you had at the time.”

Anthony’s eyes searched his own, looking for something Loki couldn’t even be sure of.

“How would you know?” Anthony asked, but his challenge was quiet, subdued, _pleading_. “You barely even know me.”

Just like earlier, he _wanted_ to believe.

“You barely even knew me, knew me even less than I know you now, in fact, when you tried to understand me. You gave me hope and a chance to get away from this place, Anthony. You have helped me more and done more for me in the few days that I have known you than my family has done in _decades_. How could I _not_ know?”

Anthony trembled.

“You needed someone.”

Loki released Anthony only enough to place a hand on the side of his neck.

“I needed _you_ , Anthony, not just someone.”

The Gigalite swallowed roughly, Loki able to feel the movement under his palm and fingers. He shivered at the sensation.

“I think, maybe, I needed you, too,” Anthony confessed. “There used to be a saying among my people that people come into our lives for a reason and we are drawn to those who will help us most to grow if we let them and help them in return.”

Loki could feel Anthony’s breaths against his lips.

“Anything I could do for you, Anthony, I would,” he promised.

Anthony’s lips curled into a smile, the last of the tension leaving him.

“I believe you,” and the relief was palpable. “That’s why I want you to be my champion in the upcoming einvigi.”

Loki jerked in surprise.

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to PeaceHeather who got me churning on this again when I was struggling to fit my writing back into my schedule. You're the best!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony is a delicate flower

Loki shied away from Anthony.

“I can’t be your champion!”

The Gigalite’s eyes flashed with determination.

“Well you haven’t really left me much of a choice, have you?” he shot right back. “You’re the only one I can name as champion who won’t _kill_ Sif or the others in two seconds flat and Angela would kill _me_ if I tried to put on the suit and fight for myself. Which I could, by the way. It’d just hurt like a bitch.”

Loki could feel the scowl creeping across his face. His treacherous mind’s eye had little trouble calling up an image of Anthony on the training grounds of Asgard, panting and trying to hold himself together against his wounds and opponents. The Gigalite could not walk without pain and discomfort. To fight would doubtlessly be agony.

“There is no need to put any more strain on your body than is absolutely necessary,” he said, forcing his back to straighten from where it’d started trying to curl. “That was the entire point of me proposing you name a champion in the first place.”

“Yes, and the point of you calling the _duel_ in the first place was so that no one got killed. Do you have any idea how over-protective of me these people are? Angela’s bad enough, but if you put honey bear in the ring with them then you’ll be picking up _pieces_ of Thor’s little posse.”

Loki’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Honey bear?”

“It’s a Midgardian term of endearment. I use it for Rhodey. Listen, that’s not the point. The point is that you’re really my only option here and since this is a situation _you_ created, I’m kind of on board with the idea of you being the one to fix it. Look, it’ll be easy. You go in, you kick ass, and you get out. It’ll be a cakewalk for you with your magic skills. No muss, no fuss.”

But Loki was already shaking his head.

“I can’t, Anthony. You don’t understand.”

“You’re right,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling, “I _don’t_ understand. So why don’t you try explaining it to me? Because right now you aren’t exactly giving me a whole lot of reasons.”

“A victory won through magic would never be stood for. It wouldn’t be accepted. If I won by my magic, then they would claim I was cheating.”

Anthony stared at him for a silent moment.

“I really want to be surprised,” he finally admitted. “I really do, but I’m not. Of course Asgard would call magic cheating. It’s not like it’s akin to _every other skill you have to practice in order to master._ They just don’t like that it evens the playing field.”

Loki glanced down to the floor.

“It is dishonorable.”

Anthony closed his eyes and took a long, slow breath as though attempting to calm himself.

“One day I am going to make you see just how many lies you have been told,” he promised. “But, fine. Okay. Magic’s out. How about you fight them without it?”

“I fight with knives, Anthony, and they with swords. What chance would I stand?”

“Are you trying to tell me you’ve never taken someone with a sword down without your magic before?”

“Of course I have,” Loki blustered. “I went through warrior’s training just like any other.”

“So what’s the problem? Why can’t you do it here?”

The problem was that this was _different_. This was Sif and the Warriors Three. Loki had spent centuries ensuring their survival and saving their lives. He sparred with them plenty and certainly saw them as irritants, but that didn’t mean he was prepared to go up against them in einvigi. He just didn’t know how to say that to Anthony in a way the other would understand and accept.

“It’s not so simple,” he said instead. “They are highly skilled and they know how I fight.”

“Then they will die,” Anthony snapped.

He looked angry again, and Loki hated every second of it. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go.

“Would Angela not spare them, if you asked her to?”

The Gigalite was highly unamused.

“She might, if she thought I actually meant it. She will know I don’t, though. If I could move on and ignore them I would, trust me. I don’t think they’re _worth_ this much trouble, but they went too far this afternoon. I can’t forgive that. I’m not that big of a person. I am weak and bitter and _fuck them_ for thinking they could get away with saying those things to me.” His gaze was hard. “I get that they’re your friends, in some twisted, sick, abusive kind of way, but I can’t let this go. Either you do your part to fix it, or I will _end_ it.

“I know what kind of a position that puts you in, Loki. You’ve protected them for ages. You carry so many life debts that I doubt even Angela could parse through them all. They don’t deserve your loyalty, though, and I can’t keep smiling and nodding while you turn back and forth like you can’t make up your mind. If you really want to get out of here and leave, then what loyalty do you owe those you plan to leave behind?”

“It’s not that simple,” Loki protested again.

He knew he wasn’t exactly helping the situation, as Anthony’s ire was visibly growing again, but what was the alternative? He couldn’t fight einvigi with Sif and the Warriors Three. He’d be able to win, yes, but it would only encourage them further.

“Then how about you explain the complexities to me, like I _already_ asked you to” Anthony snapped. “Because right now all I’m hearing is a lot of ‘I can’t’s and not much else. I feel like I’m talking in circles here.”

“Any fight I win will be deemed invalid,” he shouted back. “Do you think I haven’t ever fought them before? Do you think I’ve never before had enough and challenged them for how they treat _me?_ I am a trickster, Anthony. I can only win by cheating.”

The last sentence was said mockingly, sarcasm dripping from Loki’s words.

“So cheat!” the Gigalite exclaimed. “Who gives a flying fuck?”

Loki stared at him.

“It is a battle for your honor,” he attempted to explain hesitantly. “To cheat would be shameful and defeat the entire purpose. It would restore no honor to you and sully your name further.”

“Do you honestly think the people of Asgard are suddenly going to start respecting me because someone else wins a _fight_ for me?”

“Aesir _value_ martial prowess-“

“The _Aesir_ have already made up their minds about who and what I am, Loki. Which, by the way, suits me just fine because I don’t give a damn about what they think. The only reason we’re having this einvigi is because I want them punished and you want them to live so what in all of the Nine Realms does it _matter_ if it doesn’t suddenly change their minds about my suspect-at-best honor? What does any of this even have to do with them?”

Loki blinked at him, then blinked again. He didn’t really know how to take that. How did Anthony do these things to him? Make things completely absurd seem so rational?

.

..

…

..

.

Anthony was looking decidedly smug when the doors to their chambers opened again and Angela slipped inside. Her expression was troubled and her tails twitched aggressively. It set Loki immediately on edge.

“Is all well?”

A quick glance told him that Anthony was just as alert. The Gigalite was sitting up and forward, even though the position doubtlessly put greater pressure on his injured ribs. Angela’s lips thinned but she didn’t tell him to lean back again like Loki half-expected her to.

“Your queen is not what I expected her to be, I will admit,” Angela admitted. “She has given me some things to think about.”

Anthony’s head tilted to the side in question.

“Ange?”

There was a beat of silence in which Angela maintained her morose expression before she drew up a small smile and moved forward to press a kiss to Anthony’s brow.

“Do not trouble yourself overmuch, dear. I will tell you of it soon. I simply need a little time to think over the implications. Tell me, have the two of you gotten yourselves all sorted out?”

Anthony seemed skeptical, but slowly nodded.

“We’ve talked. It’s still a work in progress, but we’re getting there.”

“That’s good,” she said, before her gaze flickered over to Loki. “I’m glad things are working out. Where are the others?”

Anthony made a vague gesture towards the door as he finally leaned back into the cushions covering his seat.

“JARVIS is somewhere, I don’t even know. I expect Rhodey and Sera are still in Sera’s rooms, though.”

Angela’s nose wrinkled.

“I suppose I should have expected them to engage in _relations_ at least at some point on this trip.”

She said the word like it might be infectious. Anthony, on the other hand, sighed wistfully.

“Lucky dogs. I’m not going to be able to get any for _weeks_ with these ribs and then you’ll still be hovering. Maybe I’ll sneak off while you’re not looking,” he said with a grin and a wink at the end.

Angela sent him a disparaging look.

“Do not expect to share my bed when you return, then. You reek after sex.”

Loki stared on, bewildered, and Anthony pouted at her.

“No cuddles? You wound me, Ange. Rhodey will cuddle me.”

“Not when he’s half-way across the Realms hunting his next bounty.”

“Well, maybe Loki will be willing to keep me warm on the cold nights when I’ve been turned out of my Mistress’s bed!”

They both turned to Loki in unison, only to pause when they found him wide-eyed and rigid.

“Are you well, Loki?”

“That was a joke,” Anthony scrambled to reassure on her heels. “I mean, I love cuddles and I’m totally up for cuddles if you are and technically we’ve already cuddled a couple times already but, really, cuddles are optional. There are no obligatory cuddles.”

Loki wrestled for control of himself, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“My apologies,” he managed to get out, sounding strained to his own ears. “I simply thought… I was operating under some misconceptions, that is all. Please, do continue.”

They watched him a moment longer before Anthony began to grin again.

“You thought Angela and I were having sex, didn’t you?” Loki’s gaze dropping to the floor was all the answer needed. “I should have known. Everybody does. No, we tried it once but it didn’t really work out.”

Loki nodded along slowly, but apparently it was clear he still didn’t have any idea what was going on. Angela smirked at him with a glimmer of amusement in her eye.

“I’m asexual.”

“Well, _mostly_ asexual,” Anthony cut in. “More like graysexual, really. I mean, sex-neutral with the ladies, maybe even sex-positive once in a blue moon, but I have all the wrong equipment, if you know what I mean. Now, me, I am fully aware of how fine Ange looks, but it’s just not a thing between us. I’m equal opportunity, pan, not bi. It’s a common mistake, though.”

Loki had never felt so unprepared for a conversation in his life.

“I’m not sure I understand,” he admitted, “but I’m also fairly sure it’s none of my business as well.”

Anthony snorted, then winced and wrapped an arm around his chest.

“Ow! How do I keep forgetting about that?”

Loki frowned.

“We should probably rewrap your chest anyway. It’s about time to reapply the ointments Eir sent.”

A servant had brought the basket to their new quarters. Tony rubbed gently at his no doubt aching chest.

“Yeah… That might not be a bad plan, and I can update your education while I’m at it. Do you guys deal much with alternative sexualities here on Asgard? I would assume not but I don’t want to appear close minded.”

Loki rose to go get the basket from the other room, answering Anthony’s query as he walked.

“We are quite aware that they exist among other cultures, but the Aesir largely like to consider themselves ‘above’ such things. Using carnal pleasure to bond between Shield Brothers is not altogether uncommon, though, particularly if they are far afield. Such bonds can be hard to let go of when returning home.”

He returned with the basket to find Angela helping Anthony out of his shirt. The genius was clearly pained by the process and Angela pressed a kiss to his forehead before moving out of the way so that Loki could take her place.

“Good to know this place isn’t an island of _complete_ bigotry, I guess,” Anthony panted out.

Loki eyed him with concern as he began unwrapping the bandages around Anthony’s torso.

“It is still not socially acceptable, particularly for whichever of the two warriors is… taking it, I suppose would be the most delicate way to phrase it. It’s just something that happens. Most on Asgard would prefer to pretend not to know of it at all.”

Anthony nodded.

“Well, it still gives us somewhere to start, at least. Of the sexualities in the other realms, what do you know?”

Loki considered his answer carefully.

“They vary greatly, that is for certain. On Alfheim, there are men who only lay with men and women who only lay with women. Then there are the men and women who will lay with either, or both. I know there are species who can reproduce without any sexual encounter with another, simply creating more copies of themselves. To be perfectly honest with you, I have heard of all sorts of… oddities across the Nine Realms.”

Anthony nodded along as he talked.

“Yeah, there are people into all sorts of things. I once knew this girl, really sweet, who would only have sex with Karpathians.”

Loki flinched at the thought, a shudder running down his spine. Karpathians were _barbed_.

“Yeah,” Anthony agreed. “That’s pretty much how I felt about it when I found out, too. I’m a ‘try anything once’ kinda guy but there are some experiences even I don’t want to have. Anyway, kinks are a whole other conversation. We’ll have that later, maybe. You’ve pretty much covered the sexualities. There are boys who like sex with girls, which is heterosexual. Boys who like sex with boys and girls who like sex with girls are called homosexual. Boys or girls who like sex with boys _and_ girls are called bisexual and people who don’t have a gender who like sex with other people who don’t have a gender are called nihilsexuals. That about covers all the ‘standard’ sexualities.”

Loki kept his eyes firmly on the Gigalite’s chest as he applied the ointments that would help him heal. He didn’t know what his face might show if he looked up.

“Yet you indicated earlier that neither yourself nor Angela fell into these categories.”

Because apparently they were having this conversation after all. Loki rather hoped they wouldn’t ask which category it was that he fell into.

“You remembered! I feel so loved,” Anthony said with a grin that took up his entire face. His side looked less angry now, the bright red replaced by vicious bruising. “Angela is technically asexual, which means she doesn’t really have any sexual urges, but every so often she enjoys a little get together with another woman, namely Sera. She isn’t into men, though. The dangly bits freak her out.”

Angela’s nose wrinkled all over again.

“They do not ‘freak me out,’ Anthony. I simply have no wish to have them inside of me.”

Her tone rather suggested otherwise, but Loki wasn’t going to mention it.

“And what of you?” he asked instead, mostly to head off whatever other comment Anthony might be planning to make. “You said that you were… pan, was it?”

“Right,” the Gigalite confirmed. “Pansexual. It pretty much means that gender has no meaning to me. I like _all_ types. Man, woman, both, neither; I’m ‘up’ for whatever.”

Loki couldn’t help the way his lips twitched upwards just a bit as Anthony grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

“Except for the Karpathians.”

He could feel the shudder of Anthony’s skin.

“Yes,” he agreed readily. “Expect for the Karpathians, but that’s more of a species thing.”

Loki turned his attention to wrapping his chest in new bandages, pursing his lips. His curiosity was asking up but it really wasn’t his place…

“The two of you seem very close,” he observed, skirting actually saying or asking anything.

Anthony gave Angela a rather besotted look at she returned with a soft smile.

“Just because Ange is asexual doesn’t mean that she’s aromantic. We _are_ very close.”

Watching the two of them, Loki couldn’t help but notice that the little tingle of jealousy in his chest was starting to become downright familiar.

.

..

…

..

.

It was just a little while before dinner that a knock came at the door. By that time, Sera, Rhodes, and JARVIS had returned and were lounging about the room, Sera and JARVIS attending readily to Loki’s attempts to teach them tafl. Tony was laying across the couch, head in Angela’s lap as the Angel stroked his hair and carried on a conversation with Rhodes. The Gigalite was clearly exhausted, but still unable to sleep. His eyelids drooped, but never closed completely.

Expecting the knock to have come from Thor, arriving for their talk, Loki waved JARVIS back into his seat and went to answer it himself. He was surprised, therefore, to find the elderly elf from the throne room that morning standing outside their chambers. She smiled at him gleefully. The male elf who had been the leader of their group, Korta, Loki believed his name was, stood behind her and looked far less gleeful. Pained might have been a suitable word for his expression.

“Prince Loki,” she greeted with a bow, “it is good to see you again. Your companion is in at the moment?”

Belatedly, Loki remembered that she had told them she would visit sometime in the afternoon to have a look at Anthony’s injuries. It was an offer that hadn’t really left them with an opportunity to refuse. There was a good likelihood that Anthony wouldn’t be fully on board with the examination. He hadn’t been in the throne room for certain. Loki glanced over his shoulder briefly at the others.

“He is,” he said hesitantly, “but I am not certain that now would be the best time.”

The elderly elven just tutted and brushed right past him and into the room. Korta shot Loki an apologetic look. For their part, Angela and her group were tensing, Rhodes going so far as to reach for a weapon.

“Who are you?” Angela demanded, shifting subtly so she would be able to stand quickly without jarring Anthony. “What are you doing here?”

“My apologies,” Korta was quick to intervene. “I tried to talk her out of it-“

“Oh, shush!” the elder reprimanded him. She aimed a lethal glare his way before turning back to Angela with a smile. “My name is Korma, Angela of Heaven. My son and I are with the group of elven magic users summoned by the All-Father. I met your Anthony this morning in the throne room before you arrived. He’s quite the charming young man!”

Anthony grumbled sleepily and dragged himself into an upright sitting position.

“You tried to disrobe me in the middle of court. I’d say that’s a bit more than ‘charming.’”

Korma didn’t seem too put off by his less-than-enthusiastic summary of their first meeting.

“I needed a better look at your injuries, dear. Now, since we have introductions out of the way, shall we get started?”

She moved to step forward, but Angela was immediately up and blocking her path.

“Anthony’s body does not react well to magical methods of healing. While your offer is appreciated, I am afraid it must be declined.”

Korma let out a sigh and a mutter that sounded suspiciously like, “Young people these days,” before planting her hands firmly on her hips.

“Of course he doesn’t react well to magic. He’s a Gigalite! I’m not some start up little hedge witch looking to prove a name for herself. I’m a professional. Besides, I’d like to see you try and find someone who’s actually been around long enough to have _treated_ a Gigalite before.”

“Mother, please,” Korta broke in. “I doubt that’s actually as comforting to hear as you seem to think it is.”

“Wait,” said Anthony, actually moving to stand now, “you’ve treated a Gigalite before?”

Korma blustered.

“Well of course! You don’t get to be my age without picking up a bit of experience!”

Her son was starting to look resigned. Loki got the feeling this was far from the first time he’d been put in this position.

“My mother was born nearly a thousand years before the fall of your people,” he said, gentling his tone as he spoke of the genocide of the Gigalites. “She was an apprentice then, but yes. She has experience.”

Korma looked as smug as any old woman possibly could.

“There now, that’s settled. I’d like to get to work. You’re in need of proper attention, dearie.”

Anthony and Angela exchanged a look, appearing to have a silent conversation in the span of just a moment, before Angela stepped aside so that the elf could pass.

“Very well,” she said. “Thank you for your kindness.”

“Of course, dearie. It’s my pleasure. I’d insist you don’t owe me anything, but I know how your species works.”

Angela dipped her head in acknowledgement.

“A favor given is a favor earned.”

“And a favor from Angela of Heaven is a hefty favor indeed.”

They shared a look that couldn’t be described as anything less than calculating. Anthony cleared his throat to break the moment.

“I can show you my side and the wound there,” he offered, “but I’d prefer to keep my shirt on, if you don’t mind. A gentleman has to keep at least a few secrets, after all.”

He winked. Korma gave him a knowing smile.

“Something to hide?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

Loki expected her to argue, as she had with everything else, but instead the elf just nodded easily.

“As you wish, then. Have you been getting any rest, dear? Or has all of this,” she made a waving motion with her hand as if to encompass all of Asgard, “been keeping you up?”

It was interesting to see the level of relief on Anthony’s face. It occurred to Loki that the Gigalite must be very used to having to explain his physiology a great deal of the time. How many times had he had to explain since his injury that he couldn’t just be healed through magic? It couldn’t be an easy thing.

“Yeah, I’m wound pretty tight,” he admitted. “I’ve been trying to doze, but I can’t quite seem to get myself settled.”

Korma gave him a gentle smile and guided him back to sit down once more. She tucked one of his arms across his chest to get it out of the way and began rolling up his shirt, keeping each roll careful and precise until she exposed the bandages wrapped around him.

“Well, not to worry. I’ll brew you up something to help. If I remember correctly… Korta, be a dear and fetch my blue trunk, the one with the brass buckles? I think the right book should be in there.” She gave Anthony a conspiratorial look as her son nodded to the other occupants of the room and turned to leave. Loki couldn’t be quite sure whether he was relieved to escape or terrified to leave his mother unsupervised. Possibly, it was a bit of both. “You get to an age where you’ve taken too many notes to keep track of it all. They say ‘with age comes wisdom’ but I’d prefer organizational skills.”

Anthony’s lips quirked.

“Extended lifetime without an extended memory, am I right?”

Korma hummed and nodded as she magicked away his bandages.

“Though I doubt you have as much of a problem with that as I do,” she said, though she looked far less amused now that she was getting to see Anthony’s injuries. “Prince Thor certainly didn’t pull his blows, did he? You are lucky the damage isn’t worse.”

Anthony grumbled something under his breath.

“It’s been too long since I kept up with my fighting techniques. I’ve gotten rusty.”

“An oversight that shall be quickly remedied, I assure you,” Angela said, giving Anthony a stern look when it looked like he might protest.

“Fine,” the Gigalite agreed sullenly. “But I’m still not going out on your crazy campaigns. I’m much happier staying in my lab and tinkering with my projects.”

Rhodes rolled his eyes.

“No surprises there. Face it Tones, you pick too many fights to be unprepared.”

Anthony made a noise that sounded affronted as Korma poked and prodded at his side.

“I am plenty prepared, thank you very much. That hammer just happens to be a _powerful magical object_ that most opponents wouldn’t have access to. I may have, possibly, also underestimated Thor’s ability to strategize, but that’s entirely beside the point.”

Rhodes snorted and shook his head.

“You’re still getting dragged back to the training grounds as soon as we get you home. No excuses.”

Anthony whined, but didn’t actually protest. Loki had a feeling he was actually looking forward to the experience.

“Then it is a good thing you have this project to complete,” Korma stated, withdrawing a vial from her satchel. “It will take some time yet for you to heal, though I can help somewhat.”

“Anything you can do would be appreciated, I’m not gonna lie. This isn’t exactly comfortable for me.”

Korma upturned the vial and poured a bit of the thick, pearly-colored liquid inside into her hand.

“It’s just good that I found this particular ointment so useful during my studies. It has great soothing qualities. I still remember how to use it to help guide your energies into faster healing, though. There are some things I’ve managed not to forget!”

Anthony twitched when her hands first made contact with his side, but then quickly relaxed back into the furs.

“Wow,” he said, voice coming out a bit lazily. “ _Wow_. That feels great, like when I was first learning how to solder and Ana took care of all the burns I kept getting. Oh, this is awesome.”

Korma sent him another smile as she withdrew two small, metal spheres.

“Just relax, dearie. I’ll take care of everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closer and closer we creep!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korma helps Anthony relax, Thor is still Thor, even though he's trying, and Loki comes to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't updated in a number of months. I'm so sorry about that. I didn't even realize it'd been that long. Here, have this story and character development to make up for at least some of my sin.

Anthony just kind of… melted, once Korma started in with rubbing the metal spheres over his skin. His eyelids drooped and his muscles relaxed. JARVIS actually had to take over the job of holding the Gigalite’s shirt up to give Korma access. Loki had only ever seen an individual so out of it at some of the solstice festivals for the elves.

“What are you doing to him?”

Korma glanced at the prince from where she sat at Anthony’s side. Angela was standing over all of them, arms crossed and watching closely.

“Redirecting his energies,” the elder explained. “I’m sure you already know that Gigalites host energy within their own body, which is part of why he can’t be healed through traditional magical means. It allows them to interact with all the different energies around them. There is a flow to energy. Prince Loki, I am sure you are familiar with the concept thanks to your study of magic.”

“Of course.”

“A Gigalite will sync their own energy to the energy around them to create harmony. With an injury, such as this one, the flow of the energy inside gets disrupted. It breeds disharmony instead, putting additional stress upon the body. The metal that makes up these globes is magnetized. It helps me to redirect the flow of energies through his body and get them back on track.”

Anthony let out a hushed groan from his reclined position.

“Angie, Ange, hun, please. Can we keep her? I want to keep her.”

Angela’s severe expression softened just a touch.

“Two in one week, Anthony? Usually, you go a bit longer between new acquisitions.”

“Mmm… It’s been a big week.”

Loki wasn’t entirely sure the genius wasn’t about to nod off at any moment.

“Will he be able to recover more quickly?” Loki queried the elf. “A month and a half seems quite a while to deal with such pain.”

Not that it was a particularly long time, but Loki was used to wounds being able to be healed within minutes of being treated, and few hours at the most. Some of the most severe, like a missing limb, weren’t recoverable but that still could make a great deal of progress in a very short time.

“It’s not so bad,” Korma confided in him. “Many of the species throughout the Nine Realms who are longer lived, Aesir and elves included, heal at a faster rate. For those races that are shorter lived, though, such is not the case. The Gigalites are one of the exceptions to this rule. They developed extremely advanced medicine so there was no reason for their bodies to adapt. The technique I’m using now was considered pretty mild. It wasn’t even common practice. I only remember it because I use it to help heal magical pathways that have been damaged.”

“So he will not heal faster?”

“If I can find that potion to help him rest, he will recover more easily. It’ll perhaps shave a week off of his recovery time, but there will not be a significant advancement in his condition, no. The biggest difference will come from him getting proper sleep and pain management. All of that will take more stress off of his body so that it can dedicate more energy to healing.”

It wasn’t precisely what Loki wanted to hear, but it was better than nothing.

“Thank you, for being willing to do this, to help him.”

Korma hummed.

“We all need help sometimes,” she mused. “A great deal of the Nine Realms depends on whether or not others are willing to help us. I do my part, that’s all.”

“It is more than most,” Angela intoned.

“Perhaps, but that only makes it more important that I do it, don’t you think?”

“And you think you can make a difference that way? Just you?” Sera asked from where she was still seated by the Tafl board.

“I have made a difference to you, haven’t I? To everyone in this room?” she smiled. “Every drop of water helps to fill the bucket.”

Anthony smirked lazily.

“All it takes is a piece of straw to break a camel’s back.”

Loki’s brow furrowed. What was a camel? Angela let out a huff that was fondly exasperated.

“You and your Midgardian phrases.”

“He’d move there if it didn’t mean he’d have to be away from you,” Rhodes chimed in.

“It’s my home away from home,” the Gigalite mumbled.

Angela reached out to run a hand gently through his hair and he leaned into the touch.

“Perhaps we should visit, after all this mess is taken care of.”

“Sounds nice…”

Angela smiled down at him indulgently.

“What of you, Loki? Would you care to visit Midgard once you are away from Asgard?”

Loki blinked in surprise, not having expected to be addressed. It delayed him only a moment at best, though.

“I have not been for several centuries, but I remember it being a pleasant enough place, rustic.”

“You may find yourself surprised by how much they have advanced in your absence,” JARVIS contributed, “but, yes, they are still quite behind the rest of the Nine Realms.”

“Hey,” Anthony protested without any real feeling, “don’t be knocking Midgard.”

“Isn’t that Quill guy from Midgard?” Sera asked. “Should we see if he wants to come along?”

“Absolutely not,” Rhodes forbade. “Don’t even think it.”

“Aw, but he and Anthony get along so well!”

Korma chuckled.

“It is good to see that your bonds are so strong. You are truly a family.”

“A family by choice,” Angela agreed, “is stronger than any simple obligation to blood.”

Her tone was odd, though, and Loki noticed Sera giving her a look that clearly said the other Angel had picked up on it. There was something behind that statement. Loki was sure of it.

“Family is important, no matter how the bond is formed,” Korma continued on. “Everyone needs a family, even those who believe themselves better off without. They just haven’t found the right one yet. Big or small, there is nothing greater than family.”

“And nothing which binds us so tightly.”

Korma’s gaze rose to meet Loki’s.

“Just because something is needed does not make it easy,” she chided him. “Family is work, the hardest work you will ever know.”

.

..

…

..

.

Anthony was asleep by the time Thor arrived, dinner following shortly after him. The thunderer had brought modest fixings for himself and Loki, along with a spot of ale. They retreated out onto the suite’s balcony while the others settled in around the table. Thor cast his gaze over Anthony’s slumbering form as they passed through the bedchambers.

“How does he fare?”

Loki sighed and pulled the doors to the balcony closed so that their words would not disturb the Gigalite. He doubted they would, considering how deeply the potions had him sleeping, but it never hurt to be careful.

“He is in a great deal of pain,” Loki confided, “but the elf Korma has been able to help. It is appreciated.”

Thor looked conflicted.

“I was trying to defend you,” he stated.

It wasn’t an apology, exactly, but Loki knew better than to expect one.

“I know, but you should not have attacked him.”

“I know,” his brother echoed. “I have a problem with losing my temper.”

Loki arched an eyebrow in his direction.

“I hadn’t noticed.”

Thor bumped him with his shoulder, a hint of a smile shadowing his lips.

“It is good to know you have not lost your sharp tongue, at least,” he teased, though he sobered quickly. “I understand that my actions were… ill-advised, but that does not change the feeling behind them. Do you need help, Loki?”

Loki blinked rapidly at him.

“Do _I_ need help? Whatever with?”

Thor’s gaze darted back toward the doors.

“Mother and General Tyr have both spoken well of your situation, that it is an honor that Angela asked for your service, but it does not feel right, Loki. No man should be asked to _subject_ themselves. What she asks of you is slavery, no matter what the Gigalite says.”

“Anthony,” Loki corrected his brother with a frown. “His name is Anthony.”

He sighed, then, and pulled the cork from the bottle of ale Thor had brought, pouring them each a mug. It was only once that task was done that he spoke again. He had needed the time to marshal his words.

“I do not know what to expect when I return to Heaven with Anthony and his mistress,” he confessed, “and I’ll admit that I feared it, at first. I fear it still, a bit, but not so much. They have treated me well, so far.”

“It could all be a trick! Surely, brother, you of all people-“

Loki hissed, bringing Thor up short.

“’Me of all people.’ Thor? It seems you’ve learned less than I thought.”

Thor winced.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Loki took a moment to remind himself that Thor was _trying_ , and he’d resolved to do so in turn.

“Then what _did_ you mean?” he asked tersely.

“What I was _trying_ to say was that if you need help, in any way, I will be there for you. I am your brother and I do not care what trouble it gets me in, I will stand for you.”

Loki was torn between feeling touched and utterly irritated.

“The problem, Thor, is that it is very rarely you who gets in trouble for such things.”

“I should remind you that I was just very recently banished.”

“Yes, to a backwater planet for a paltry three days. Meanwhile, the realm was readying itself for war. I believe we’ve already covered the consequences of _that._ And that was hardly the first time similar things have happened. Do you remember when we set out after the giant Hymr and snuck into his castle only to be discovered?”

Thor actually winced at that one.

“Father was not pleased.”

“No, he certainly was not. How did he punish you for it?”

“He…” Thor hesitated, “he sent me to the Yngvild outpost for a month, to keep me out of sight until Hymr had cooled his head.”

“And what occurred here while you were away? Do you know?”

Thor frowned.

“You know I do not or you would not have asked. Just state your point, Loki.”

“Hymr’s men attacked a small village, burning the crops and stealing livestock like common bandits. The Einherjar were sent out to get rid of them. Eight men died, not including the villagers who died in the original attack. Hymr withdrew, after that, but it could have easily been much worse.”

“And you think he would not have attacked had we not snuck into his palace…”

Loki fixed him with a glare.

“I do not think it, Thor. I know it. He came out and said as much.”

Thor seemed to weigh this information carefully, for which Loki was glad.

“I am sure you have more examples,” he finally said again, “though I am just as sure I do not wish to hear of them.”

“Just because you do not wish to hear them, that does not mean they aren’t true.”

Thor took a long draught from his ale.

“If only the world worked in such a manner,” he mused. “I feel lost, Loki. I don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t even know where to start. I have never been so unsure before.”

Loki sighed.

“I know of no answer I can give you,” he confessed. “I tried to do what I thought was right but ended up doing something terrible instead. I nearly destroyed a realm trying to protect our own. While I do not regret the reasons for my actions, I certainly regret the way I went about accomplishing my goals. It seemed so clear at the time, but it was far from it. How can I offer you guidance if I cannot even find my own way?”

“No one could fault you for wishing to protect your realm,” Thor assured him, “though perhaps next time a good place to start would be not trying to do it on your own.”

Loki barked a bitter laugh.

“And who was going to help me? Your friends? Sif and the Warriors Three? They had already decided against me by that point. They would not help.”

“They were your friends, too, once. I’m not entirely certain when that changed.”

Loki considered it, thinking back on the years.

“I don’t think they were. Let us be honest with each other, at least for the moment. I have never been the Aesir ideal. Sif and the others… They were your friends. I was just your brother. That’s all I’ve ever been. Thor’s brother, Frigga’s son, the second prince, all just titles that base my worth on the worth of another. No one cares much for me,” he said with a rueful grin.

“That isn’t true!”

“Yes, it _is,_ Thor! If you wish to have your eyes opened, then you must acknowledge that. I am not like the rest of the Aesir. I am different, and not just because of my heritage. I’ve never quite fit in, despite my desire to.”

Thor looked pained.

“You will always be my brother.”

“I don’t think that changes as much as you think it does,” Loki groused.

Thor made a wounded sort of noise.

“You do not feel the same, then?”

Because of course this had to be about Thor and his emotionally stunted issues. Loki huffed.

“Yes, Thor, you are my brother,” no one but a sibling could annoy him so much, “but you are still but one person.”

“What of mother, then?”

Loki fought to keep his irritation in check. He had to remind himself that they were here to mend bridges, even if he was starting to question if it was worth the effort.

“Our race has a population in the millions,” he said with great patience. “Of those millions, there are a very select few who care about me or my person. Many of our citizens would rather spit on the ground where I walk than to fight at my side. To them, my actions do not matter. I am Loki, the Trickster, and no more.”

Thor frowned, not that he had ever looked particularly pleased throughout the conversation so far.

“Surely it is not so bad as you believe…”

Loki spared him a condescending look.

“The servants flee the corridors when they see me coming.”

“Well, you _have_ had quite the history of playing tricks on them. Like that one time with the snakes in the wine goblet? They are no warriors, brother. They are easily made skittish.”

Loki sniffed.

“I only ever trick those who have shown me disrespect. That servant was _laughing_ at me, Thor. Do not pander. I have little patience for it.”

“I have wondered…” Thor trailed off, before seeming to straighten out his thoughts. “I know you have been done a great many wrongs, do not think I attempt to lessen that. But sometimes... I also think perhaps you take offence too easily. You prescribe malice where there is none.”

Loki reared back.

“So you believe it all to be my fault, then? Why am I not surprised?”

Thor let out a frustrated growl, slamming his mug down onto the ledge of the balcony and turning away before whirling back to face Loki again.

“You see? This is exactly what I am talking about! I do not mean to slight you, Loki, and yet you immediately think the worst!”

“Well, what else am I to think?” Loki hissed right back. “After centuries being mocked just barely behind my back, how am I to think anything _but_ the worst?”

“And I do not know which came first! Were you always so different? I do not remember it being so. Or did we treat you poorly and so you became different?”

The green-eyed god glowered.

“When did you become so philosophical?”

“Loki,” Thor chided in the face of his scathing tone.

“What does it matter? This is where we are. There’s no changing that.”

“But, if I could have stopped it-“

“Oh, don’t be so full of yourself. Do you really, honestly believe you could have made me this way? That, what? You were such a great warrior prodigy that I fell in love with reading just so I wouldn’t have to stand beside you? That my aptitude for magic was somehow a result of your adventuring? The only way _that_ is true is that I got so much practice using my magic saving your skin.”

Thor colored.

“Why do you twist my words to make them seem so ridiculous?” he asked, but there was little bite in his tone.

It eased something in Loki’s chest to hear it.

“Silvertongue, remember?” he gently teased. “It is what I do. And I enjoy it,” he hastened to add before Thor could protest. “Despite how much you and the other Aesir dislike the quirks that make me who I am, I actually quite like them.”

Which was true, if carefully phrased to conceal how much he disliked _himself_ even if he liked those quirks. Thor did not look comforted by the revelation, but at least he did not attempt any more protests.

“I fear that I may never understand you, brother, though I wish for nothing more.”

His gaze was sorrowful and honest. Loki knew there was no chance of him going unforgiven. Thor was just too damnably _earnest_. It was impossible to hold a grudge so long as one was forced to remain around him.

“Perhaps that has less to do with you and more to do with me,” Loki conceded. “I am not the most straight-forward individual in the Nine Realms.”

Thor cracked a grin, some of the tension easing out of his shoulders.

“I rather think you are entertained by it all,” he chanced, “keeping us guessing.”

Loki dipped his head in acknowledgement.

“You would not be wrong.”

The brothers shared a look.

“I suppose I shall just have to keep trying to understand, but I ask one thing of you in return.”

“How very Angel-like of you.”

Thor shot him a glare without any real heat, but didn’t rise to Loki’s bait.

“Promise you will tell me if you are in need of my help,” Thor beseeched him. “This… contract that they are writing up aside, I do owe you, Loki. No matter what you have done for or against me in the past, you are my brother and that means that I should always stand at your side. I have been remiss in that.”

Loki had to admit, if only to himself, that it had been a long time since he’d even allowed Thor to know he needed help.

“It is… difficult for me to ask. I am out of the habit.”

Thor grasped one of Loki’s shoulders and squeezed.

“Then perhaps it is I who should promise you, brother, that I will do what is needed and that I will listen when you speak.”

Loki wasn’t sure how successful Thor would be, but he appreciated the sentiment at the very least.

.

..

…

..

.

Loki was exhausted by the time Thor left and just the faintest bit unsteady from the ale. Despite his cautious hope regarding his relationship with his brother, Thor was a hefty presence to be around for any length of time. Angela and the others were still lounging around the sitting area but weren’t showing any sign of tiring. The Angel herself sent Loki a small smile.

“Perhaps you could keep an eye on Anthony,” she suggested. “I would feel better knowing there is someone with him. You look like you could use the quiet as well.”

His smile in return was relieved.

“Thank you… I believe you may be right. I would not make superb company at the moment.”

She shooed him away without another word and he went easily. He let out a heavy breath as soon as he was through the door and it was shut behind him once more. He leaned back against the wood, letting it support his weight. Anthony still slept soundly, oblivious. Loki took the opportunity to just savor being alone. It was amazing how easily something so simple could be taken for granted.

The darkness of the room was soothing, too, and Loki let himself relax as he finally moved away from the door and towards the bed where Anthony lay. The Gigalite was tucked away under the furs and woven blankets, the glow of his skin in the dim lights making him more eye-catching than ever. Loki sat gingerly on the bed beside him.

It was startling, the god realized, how much his life had changed in such a short time since he had met Anthony. Loki had been without hope, filled with anger and desperation. He was hurt, abandoned, betrayed. He would have easily said he’d never trust another living being again. Now he had an avenue through which to escape Asgard for good and was even mending his relationship with Thor in the meantime. Of course, there was no telling if that mending would hold through Loki’s escape.

Loki wasn’t sure he would go so far as to say any of that was thanks to Anthony, but it certainly wouldn’t have happened without him. He had shown Loki kindness and acceptance when it seemed all others had turned their backs on him. He was a remarkable creature.

Anthony was clearly brilliant, with all that he had created. Even among the Gigalites, being able to create a _life_ such as JARVIS must have been an amazing accomplishment. He was clever and witty, with a wicked sense of humor. He balked against authority and yet happily knelt for his mistress. He could have walked away from Loki’s situation completely with no skin off of his own nose and yet, instead, he had thrown himself headlong into it.

He might owe Loki a lifedebt for catching him when he went over the side of the bridge, but Loki felt a great debt must be owed to Anthony as well. Here, in the dark and the quiet, it was easier to look back and admit all that the other had done for him, all of the little things. Really, this was the first peace Loki had gotten since his return from Heaven, since before Thor’s coronation even.

Norns, he felt tired.

Loki shuffled up the bed to lay down beside Anthony, his head pillowed by an arm and facing the Gigalite. Surely, Angela would not begrudge him simply laying down. He didn’t intend to sleep here. He had a healthy respect for boundaries, after all. The god couldn’t help but notice that Anthony looked younger when he was sleeping, but also somehow more exhausted. There were dark shadows under his eyes.

He’d been through a lot in the past week, too. There was no doubt that he was paying the price for coming to Loki’s aid and yet he seemed to not hesitate in the slightest to keep extending help. Thor had promised to listen to what Loki said, but Anthony listened to what Loki _didn’t_ say. It was a novel experience.

That wasn’t to say Loki was completely sold on the idea of running off to Heaven, never to look back. He wasn’t so naïve that he could trust this was all real. There had to be a catch somewhere that he hadn’t found yet. Odin wouldn’t let him go so easily, he knew, and having something equivalent to the Bifrost would make it all the easier for the king to send for Loki’s retrieval. Even without that to consider, there was still no timeline for how long Loki would be in Angela’s debt. It was a very real risk that Loki could arrive on Heaven only to find himself in a different kind of prison.

Thor was right, as improbable as it seemed. The treatment being shown to Loki so far could be a trick. It could be a way to secure his favor and lull him into a false sense of security. The only advantage they could glean by that was Loki’s help on the contract concerning Thor, though, and Angela wasn’t even trying to work things into that for her or Heaven’s advantage. Loki had already taken the deal to go with them. He couldn’t back out of it now.

Logic pointed squarely to the odd affection of this group of individuals actually being genuine. It wasn’t something Loki was used to, but that didn’t make it impossible. Hard to believe, yes, but not impossible. They proved themselves to be eccentric at every turn. What was one more oddity?

“I don’t know that I can trust you,” Loki said quietly to the sleeping figure beside him, because he would not be able to when the other was awake, “but I would like to. I want you to be someone who wouldn’t betray me.”

Because Anthony truly was above and beyond the others, really. They rallied around Loki because of Anthony, more than any of Loki’s own attributes. They’d stayed despite Anthony’s anger, but Loki knew where their true loyalties lay. He didn’t blame them for it. It only made sense. Even if they did genuinely like him, they had hardly known him long enough to choose that relationship over the one they shared with Anthony.

Anthony, though, had chosen Loki despite his anger. On the bridge, he’d chosen to turn around and comfort Loki instead of continuing to storm off. When Loki had called for the einvigi, Anthony had agreed despite his displeasure with the idea. Yes, his request that Loki fight for him was far outside of Loki’s comfort zone, but he could also see Anthony’s logic in making the request. The others would happily kill Sif and the Warriors if given the opportunity. The only exception would perhaps be JARVIS and the Aesir would not accept him since he’d been created and not born.

Loki truly was the only option, much as he hated even the idea of it. He sighed and turned over onto his back.

“I guess I shall be your champion, then.”

Of course, if Loki was going to do it, he was going to do it _right_. He was a god with standards, after all. Anthony’s honor was on the line and, even if _he_ didn’t care about it, Loki did. Loki’s own honor was tarnished beyond repair, but Anthony was someone who deserved to be respected. It would be no fault of Loki’s that stood in the way of that happening. He would have to do this the Aesir way. He would have to win without magic.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a stressful morning followed by an even more stressful afternoon. Luckily, he has people who are there for him. Thor get some unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the job that was keeping me too busy to really write much has ended... So new chapter time! Expect updates all around.

Loki awoke surrounded by warmth. He burrowed deeper into it, grumbling discontentedly. Whatever time it was, he didn’t want to get up. Sleep was a glorious thing.  He almost jolted right out of his skin when a chuckle came from beside him. His eyes snapped open to stare at Anthony’s amused expression with horrified realization.

“Not a morning person, huh?” the Gigalite asked. “I’m usually not, either. Of course, that might have something to do with the fact that I never go to bed at a decent hour.”

Loki stayed frozen, because he was pretty sure the body pressed along his back and the arm across his waist did not also belong to Anthony. The hand that was attached to the end of the arm, resting on Anthony’s hip, was slender but completely devoid of the usual primp and polish a woman’s hand would have. Loki winced.

“Oh, don’t worry about waking her,” Anthony comforted, as if _that_ was what Loki was worried about. “Ange can sleep through anything if she’s not keeping on guard for an attack.”

“I wouldn’t have thought she’d let herself relax here,” Loki replied, because he certainly wasn’t going to let his panic show.

He’d had plenty of practice covering that up over the years. His nonchalant façade was flawless. Every skill he’d perfected for diplomacy, for deceit, he used to hide his weakness. In the bed beside him, Anthony grinned, oblivious.

“JARVIS will be keeping an eye out,” he said quietly, his voice keeping to their hushed volume. “It gives her more leeway to relax when she knows someone else is taking care of things. Plus, you’re here. I bet she took one look at us curled up together and decided to spoil herself.”

Loki let his gaze drop to the bandages that wrapped Anthony’s torso and the brilliant blue-white light that peeked out through them.

“I did not mean to fall asleep,” he confessed. “It was inappropriate. I apologize.”

Anthony hummed noncommittally and gave a half-shrug.

“We aren’t much for appropriate in our little group, in case you hadn’t noticed,” the Gigalite spoke conspiratorially. “In the spirit of being wildly inappropriate, I’ll even let you in on a little secret. I’m hoping you’ll do it again.”

Loki’s gaze snapped up to meet his, one surprised and the other deeply amused.

“What?”

“I enjoyed this. I’d like to do it again sometime. Anytime, really. I’m a big fan of cuddles and you, my dear, are a very good cuddler.”

He said it matter-of-factly, as if wanting to cuddle with another man wasn’t ergi. It took Loki’s brain a moment to kick back in and remind him that, to Anthony, it probably _wasn’t_ ergi. Ergi was an Aesir concept, after all, and there was no hiding how Anthony felt about the rest of Asgard’s concepts. He’d openly admitted to enjoying the company of men as well as women in the carnal sense. What was cuddling in comparison to sex? Of course it wouldn’t bother him to admit it. Loki schooled himself to calm.

“I forget, sometimes, how open you can be.”

Anthony just grinned at him.

“I like who I am. I don’t see any point in hiding it. Besides, I’m way too old to be dealing with that kind of crap.”

Loki’s chest ached, but he refused to consider the cause too closely.

.

..

…

..

.

The first item on the agenda, once they were all up and fed, was another trip to Odin’s throne room. More discussions about the contract were scheduled for the afternoon, but mornings were always dedicated to Odin holding court. It had been that way for as long as Loki could remember. If Loki was going to act as Anthony’s champion for the einvigi, he would need to announce it to the court. It was the way of these things, even for those not members of the royal family.

The group’s entrance into the throne room did not go unnoticed, of course, but Loki hadn’t expected it to. He also wasn’t caught by surprise when Odin called them to the front as soon as he possibly could, very clearly choosing to hear their presentation before others who had already been present for some time. Odin wanted this over with and them out of his court.

Loki bowed low to Odin, Anthony standing beside him and giving a significantly shallower bow. Loki decided to count it as a win that he bowed at all without debate. The shallow dip could be excused by his injury, anyway. Choosing not to look his gift horse in the mouth, Loki immediately launched into the formalities required by the situation.

“All-Father,” he began gravely, “an issue of einvigi has been called within your court.”

Odin’s grip on his spear tightened for only a moment before loosening again. Doubtlessly he already knew where this was going. There was procedure to observe, though, and not even Odin would forsake it just because he knew what scandal was to come.

“Who issues such a challenge?”

He already knew that, too. The entirety of Asgard probably knew, even those who hadn’t been present.

“Anthony, the Last of the Gigalites, issues the challenge of einvigi in response to insults claimed against his person by the Lady Sif and Lords Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogan.”

“And what insults were claimed to warrant such a challenge?”

“The group as a whole claimed insults of ergi, though the Lady Sif carried the insult further by making light of the massacre which befell Anthony’s people.”

Odin’s lips thinned. There really was no way out of the einvigi. Loki wasn’t even sure he’d be able to find a way out of it, in Odin’s position.

“A great insult indeed,” Odin allowed. “A call for einvigi must be answered.”

“So it must, All-Father. As Anthony is already injured, he is prepared to present a champion on his behalf.”

If anything, Odin managed to look even more displeased.

“Let this champion be presented, then. Step forward, Anthony of the Gigalites.”

The genius stepped out in front of Loki, every inch of him radiating defiance. This was it. There was no turning back now.

“I have asked my champion to represent me in the einvigi to defend my honor and that of my people. I present to the court of Asgard, before Odin All-Father, Loki, Prince of Asgard, as my champion.”

.

..

…

..

.

The uproar the announcement caused was only to be expected. The Aesir, above all else, loved drama. The culture was so stagnant, they latched onto anything that broke that up without breaking their carefully-constructed social boundaries. Loki knew that better than anyone. Whispers and side-eyes followed their group throughout the day, though no one dared approach. Loki did his best to ignore them as he showed Angela and her group through the halls of Asgard, giving them the grand tour. He’d had plenty of practice at that already.

When it came time to resume the talks, Anthony stuck around. It was something of a relief, actually. The day before, Anthony’s absence had been a constant reminder of their disagreement and had caused Loki constant distraction. It was a comfort to know that their bond had been mended, despite the embarrassment of having fallen asleep in the other’s bed. There’d been no further mention of it by Anthony or Angela, and so Loki had followed their lead in pretending it wasn’t anything _worth_ mentioning. Settling in with Odin and his advisors only made it easier to push to the back of his mind.

Frigga greeted them warmly, pressing a kiss to Loki’s cheek before doing the same to Angela, despite the Angel’s discomfort at the gesture. Odin didn’t exactly seem pleased by the act, but said nothing. Anthony budded up to Angela’s side and Loki didn’t need to be told there was something more going on than what he knew. Now wasn’t the time, though. He and Thor exchanged tentative smiles.

“We made some excellent progress yesterday,” General Tyr started the meeting gravely. “I, for one, would like to see that continued today.”

“You are not alone in this,” Angela agreed. “Shall we begin with the communications between the princes once Loki has returned to Heaven with me?”

And so the conversation continued, this time with input from Anthony as well. He watched more than he spoke, the night’s rest clearly having done him some good. Loki was pleased to see him feeling better. The prolonged pain had worn at him, and whatever herb mix Korma used was clearly making a difference. The Gigalite almost seemed back to his old self.

By the time both Odin and Angela were satisfied with the contract, it was late into the evening. Roasted meats and vegetables had been brought into the room, as neither wanted to stop when they were so close to being finished. The contract had been revised enough times that even Loki lost count.

“I have one final stipulation I would like to add to the contract,” Angela said, “though you may not wish for me to propose it in front of so many.”

Odin scowled, his gaze flickering towards Frigga. Loki thought back on how the queen had pulled Angela aside the day before. He still had no knowledge of what that particular discussion was about.

“Whatever you have to say, there are none here who cannot hear it.”

Angela’s lips thinned.

“If you are certain…”

“I am.”

Angela glanced Loki’s way, then Thor’s, before returning her gaze to Odin.

“You should know that Heaven has had this information for some time. I tell you in good faith that none here had betrayed you to provide me with it.”

“And yet you have done little so far to say exactly what ‘it’ is.”

Despite his brazen words, Loki could see the tension Odin carried. He was not comfortable with the mystery surrounding whatever it was Angela knew. Loki could sympathize. He was beginning to feel rather anxious himself.

“The purpose of this act was to teach Prince Thor humility by having him repay some of his debt to Prince Loki. I believe an important aspect of achieving such a thing would be to even the playing field, as they say. Prince Loki has been disparaged by many upon your realm not only for his recent actions but for the truth of his heritage. For this reason, I believe it prudent that Prince Thor be told of _his_ true heritage as well.”

Odin rocketed out of his chair, face twisting in anger. Behind him, his advisors were in an uproar. Frigga had one hand up to cover her mouth, eyes wide, and General Tyr seemed to grow ever grimmer. Thor looked shell-shocked.

Loki wasn’t even sure he understood what had been said. He couldn’t have heard right. He couldn’t have. That would mean…

“You _dare_ make such accusations within my halls!”

Angela remained calmly seated, though her expression turned irritated.

“Do not act as though I pull such facts from thin air, or that I overstep my bounds. I told you it was a condition you might not wish me to present in front of all who are here.”

This did not seem to quell Odin’s rage.

“How did you even come by such information? This _rumor_.”

“It is far from mere rumor, I assure you,” Angela rebutted, before Anthony took over.

“Gaia is a close personal friend. I’ve known her for quite a long time. We share things.”

Odin’s jaw clenched furiously. Tyr reached out to grasp him tightly by the elbow, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. Loki took the opportunity to take a stumbled step toward Thor. His brother turned to him instantly, grabbing hold of his shoulder and gripping tightly. His face was ashen.

“What are they talking about, Loki?”

Loki wished he had an answer.

“I- I don’t know. There has never been any _mention_ …”

“It wasn’t our secret to tell,” Sera said, appearing beside them almost out of nowhere and speaking in hushed tones. “Besides, it’s the kind of thing that should come from a parent, don’t you think?”

Thor swayed dangerously on his feet.

“So, it is true, then? I am no son of Odin?”

“Of course you are my son!” Odin exclaimed, with such fierce certainty that Loki flinched away.

“You are just not _mine_ ,” Frigga cut in, silencing Odin with an icy glare before rising and coming toward them. “You, just like Loki, are children of my heart but not of my body. When your father returned from a campaign upon Midgard with a babe in his arms, I felt such _anger_ at his betrayal, but one look and I knew I could raise you as my own. _Both_ of you.”

Loki felt unsteady. The turbulent noise of the room seemed as if from far away, dulled and distorted. His head swam.

“I don’t understand.”

“Campaigns can be long and lonely,” Frigga explained, though Loki took note of the flinty steel in her gaze even through his haze. “Odin strayed, once he had been gone from our bed for some time. This particular dalliance was with the Midgardian spirit Gaia, a powerful being in her own right.”

The grip Thor had on Loki’s shoulder was edging closer and closer to painful. Loki hardly even noticed.

“Thor isn’t Aesir either,” he gasped out. Half, after all, was still not full-blooded Aesir. “Thor isn’t Aesir and _still_ I was never good enough.”

Frigga’s expression crumpled with concern as she reached for him, but Loki pulled away, ripping himself from Thor’s grip. He felt ill. The room was spinning.

“It wasn’t like that, Loki. I _loved_ you _both_.”

But she hadn’t, had she? Not really.

“You would never use him the way you use me.”

“That’s not true, Loki! I would never _use_ you!”

“You are using me _right now_!” he accused, backing away like a cornered animal. He gasped for breath, feeling trapped. “You’ve always used me for politics, for maneuvering the right people into the right positions.”

“You are _good at it_ , Loki, just as you are good at magic. I wouldn’t ask Thor to attempt to craft a ward! I wouldn’t ask you to make a proclamation in front of the citizens of Asgard.”

Loki could feel the sneer steal across his face, his shock turning to anger in an attempt to protect himself.

“No, I don’t suppose you would, would you? _That_ would be a job for your golden heir, not your icy castoff. I really don’t know why I’m even surprised. It isn’t as if this changes anything, really. Thor is still _Odin’s_ son, something I _never_ was. No, I’m just the _monster_ he brought home and, somehow, I’m beginning to see that as the preferable fate.”

He turned on his heel, suddenly desperate to be _anywhere_ but there, and caught only the barest glimpse of Anthony’s concerned expression before he teleported away. Thor’s call of “Brother!” rang in his ears as he went.

.

Idunn’s gardens had long been a place where Loki could hide without fear of being watched or tracked down. The great trees that bore the golden apples were only a piece of the grove, but the goddess guarded all of her land jealously. There were few permitted to enter. Loki was surprised he still remained among those few. Idunn didn’t say a word to him as she passed by his huddled form, curled at the base of one of her trees, simply glided past to continue tending to her plants. It wasn’t until some time later that she returned to him, a small basket of svartrberries with her.

“You’re looking well,” she said pleasantly, with a complete disregard for any emotional state he might be suffering.

Loki spared her a baleful look, to which she smiled and settled in beside him. She nudged the basket of svartrberries closer to him.

“We are at the peak of season,” she assured. “They are sweet, just how you like them.”

Despite his black mood, Loki couldn’t resist reaching out and plucking one of the berries from the basket.

“Everything is always at its peak of season in your garden. Which bush did these come from?”

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing. And you needn’t worry. These are _just_ svartrberries.”

Loki hummed and popped one into his mouth. It was delicious, the dark sweetness of its juices blossoming on his tongue. Idunn seemed pleased.

“It’s been awhile since you visited,” she continued, seeming intent on ignoring Loki’s tacit silence. “I have only seen you across Odin’s court for some time now.”

“Yes, well, it is difficult to find time in one’s schedule when one is a convicted criminal, I must admit.”

Idunn tutted at him.

“Excuses, excuses. I suppose I can allow it this once, but I expect you not to make a habit of it.”

Loki grimaces, plucking another berry from the basket and holding it up for inspection. It was perfect in every way, from every angle, as was only to be expected from one of Idunn’s fruits.

“I am not certain the decision will be mine to make.”

“Because of your beholdence to Angela of Heaven?”

Yes, in a way, but it was also far more than that.

“Because I am uncertain how many of my decisions have ever been mine to make.”

Idunn sighed and stole the svartrberry from Loki’s fingers, popping it into her own mouth.

“I think some time on Heaven will be good for you, Loki. Asgard is very closed in its thinking, between you and me. You would benefit from another perspective. Besides, I like their style.”

Loki stared at her.

“You like their style? One of our greatest enemies?”

The goddess appeared completely unrepentant.

“One could do worse than a society ruled by women.”

“You are incorrigible,” Loki reprimanded, but his grin lessened the impact. It was just the same, really, since Idunn wasn’t going to listen to him anyway.

“Life is more fun when you’re incorrigible. You used to think so, too, as I remember it. You have become quite serious these past few decades, Loki. I worry for you.”

Loki could not stand to meet her gaze.

“There has been a lot to weigh on my mind.”

“And nothing is as simple as it seemed in your youth. You have grown older, Loki, and with each year you have seen more of the opposition you face here in Asgard. It is hard for you, I understand.”

Loki scowled at the ground.

“I used to think that if I just _tried_ hard enough…”

“Do you want to know the secret to your success? Stop trying to be your brother. You _aren’t_ Thor, thank the Norns, and you will always fail so long as you try to be. You need to be Loki. Just Loki. It is there that you will finally find that which you seek.”

“And what is it that you think I seek, Idunn?”

The goddess smiled wanly as she tipped her face up into the sun.

“Happiness.”

.

Angela was pacing the sitting room when Loki returned to their quarters. Sera and JARVIS were also in the room, Sera clearly in the middle of trying to talk Angela down. Anthony and Rhodes must have been elsewhere.

“My apologies if I’m interrupting.”

Angela’s expression betrayed her relief, if only just.

“Not at all. It is good to see you are alright.”

There was a pregnant pause, as if the Angel wished to ask if he really _was_ alright, but couldn’t quite bring herself to.

“Thank you. I fear my reaction to today’s… unexpected reveal could have been better.”

Sera cracked a wry grin.

“Your disappearing act certainly had an effect, I’ll give you that.”

“It was not my intention for you to learn of such things in that way,” Angela spoke seriously. “I had intended to speak of it with Odin in private.”

“There would be no good way _to_ learn of it, I think. I am getting used to facing unexpected truths, though. It would seem there are quite a few of them in my life.”

Angela stepped forward, seeming to not quite know how to behave but refusing to drop her cloak of complete confidence.

“Anthony has been rather concerned about you. He feels guilty, since he was the one to learn of the information originally.”

“He has nothing to feel guilty for. He has kept no secrets from me. Is he with Rhodes?”

“They are talking with Prince Thor,” JARVIS informed helpfully. “He wished to know more about his birth mother and Sir is the only one among us who has known her personally. They seemed… civil, when we left them.”

“And you feel no trepidation at leaving them alone together? After all that has happened?”

Loki had to admit that _he_ certainly felt trepidation over the thought of it.

“Anthony, despite all appearances to the contrary, understands well how to handle a delicate situation,” Angela assured him. “He feels sympathy for Thor in this, as well. It will soften his tongue. Rhodes will be there in case your brother does not behave himself.”

Loki could only nod, his fears not completely laid to rest.

“I hope so.”

“We have decided to move the signing of the contract to first thing tomorrow morning,” Angela informed him, seeming at a loss of how to continue the conversation along its previous route. “We were unsure that you would return anytime this evening and there were other things to be seen to.”

“Yes, of course. The rest of it has stayed the same?”

“It has. You will have a chance to review it before the signing tomorrow morning.”

“Good. That’s… good.”

There was another lull of silence. It occurred to Loki that perhaps Angela was not as well-versed in leading a conversation as she initially appeared, at least not a casual one. It was a bit humanizing, to see her this way, less in control.

“The einvigi will be tomorrow as well, just following the midday feast. Odin wanted it out of the way so that you and Anthony could get back to work on the Bifrost’s replacement.”

At this, Loki froze.

“Of course.”

Angela eyed him, Sera and JARVIS melting into the background and slipping toward the door.

“Are you ready? Anthony can be... pushy at times, particularly when he isn’t feeling completely pleased with a situation. I know you have already announced it to the court, but if this isn’t something you feel comfortable with, please feel that you can say so.”

That was… surprising.

“Thank you. I will admit I have had some difficulty adjusting, since Anthony’s acceptable routes to winning and my own differ somewhat, but I have given my word.”

Angela cocked her head to the side as she examined him, her all-white eyes coming across more penetrating than blind. It was an eerie sensation to be on the receiving end of.

“What bothers you about it exactly, if I may ask? Simply that they are former comrades whom you have fought alongside?”

She seemed genuinely curious, rather than judgmental, and Loki found it didn’t get his guard up like similar conversations usually would.

“It bothers me, I suppose, that I cannot see a way of winning that will truly restore Anthony’s honor among the people of Asgard. Even if I win, no matter _how_ I win, it will be degraded simply because I am the one who fought.”

Angela’s lips thinned as she nodded in understanding.

“It is a difficult position to find yourself in. There is no good answer to the question you ask.”

“Indeed.”

“So perhaps you should be asking a different question.”

Loki blinked at her.

“How do you mean?”

“Why do you care so much about Anthony’s honor as the Aesir see it?”

Loki’s brow furrowed, not quite sure where this was going but willing to play along.

“Because he is an amazing individual. Anthony has done so _much_ for me, even in such a short time. He should not suffer for his association with me.”

“And do you believe Anthony believes himself to be suffering?”

“No, not particularly, I don’t think.”

“And what of the Aesir? Do you believe Anthony puts much stock into their opinions?”

“Most certainly not.”

“Then why should it matter what they think of him? If they cannot see his brilliance, it is only because they are blinded by their own prejudices. What do you think is so important about this einvigi for him?”

“I asked him to do it.”

“Yes, but what more than that? It is not completely meaningless to him.”

Loki mulled that over.

“He is doing it for me,” he said with some hesitation. “That is all there is.”

Angela smiled at him.

“Precisely, he is doing it for _you_ , not just because you asked him to. It is an opportunity, as he sees it.”

Now Loki was just confused. To be fair, it had been a very long day.

“How so?”

“Einvigi is a fight to right wrongs done, is it not? Anthony is not the only one who has had wrongs done against him.”

Now Loki’s eyebrows rose.

“So, this is some sort of opportunity for revenge, then? For me?”

“It could be. I think it is less about revenge on who you are fighting though. I think it’s an opportunity for you to prove something to _yourself_.”

“Like what?”

“That is for you to decide.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Documents are signed and preparations are made.

Loki was a bundle of nerves, even if he hid it fairly well. He awoke early, having been unable to sleep, despite the quarters he’d been afforded being quite comfortable. They weren’t _his_ chambers, but there was nothing precisely wrong with them. He just couldn’t seem to settle. Instead of waiting for the others and the meal that would be delivered to them, he headed straight for the kitchens. If there was any of Asgard who would not allow him to get lost too far in his own mind, it was Hertha.

True to form, the Aesir fed him until he felt like bursting before setting a great cauldron down beside him. The crack running down its side left it utterly useless to her.

“Fix it, if you would,” she asked in a way that sounded an awful lot like an order.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to raise one right back.

He set to work fixing the cauldron. It wasn’t complicated magic, really, but he spent more time on it than it perhaps necessitated. He worked the metal back together, binding the sides of the crack until it was likely stronger than any other part of the pot. Hertha gave it an approving nod upon inspection.

“Very well mended, my prince,” she complimented.  “Now, I believe there is somewhere you should be.”

Much as Loki wished he could keep avoiding it forever, she wasn’t wrong. He bid his farewells and set back out, heading for the chambers in which the signing of the contract would take place. Somehow, Loki felt more as if he were going to sign his own life away rather than agreeing to have a debt paid. How was it that everything in his life only seemed to bind him further?

Anthony and Vision awaited him outside the doors. The Gigalite perked up instantly at his approach and beelined straight for him. Behind the other’s smile, Loki could see his worry as clear as day. Loki had not been in a mood to discuss matters the previous night and not showing up that morning had probably been concerning. Still, Anthony did not ask, did not pry.

“You made it,” he greeted instead, seeming both pleased and relieved. “You’re just in time. General Tyr just arrived and said Thor is on his way. The signing can begin as soon as he gets here.”

Loki nodded solemnly, passing through the door as Anthony held it open for him. It was odd, really. The closer the actual event loomed, the more unreal it seemed. Loki supposed that only helped to keep his turbulent emotions at bay. His hands were steady, his limbs relaxed, and yet he felt as if he should be quivering like a newborn foal.

“I should like to read over the finalized copy then, I think.”

He moved toward the contract where it was laid out, steadfastly ignoring the looks he received from around the room. Yesterday’s reveal weighed heavily on all minds present, he was sure. They were probably trying to discern his own thoughts on the subject. Hell, _he_ was still trying to discern his own thoughts on the subject.

To find out that Thor was not wholly Aesir, was no more Frigga’s son than he, had been… startling to say the least. Loki could readily admit that he could have reacted better but at least he’d taken it with more grace than the last unexpected family secret. What could possibly be next? A sibling neither he nor Thor knew about? The house of Odin was full of secrets, it seemed.

Now that he had some distance, Loki regretted fleeing as he did. There was no way for him to know what had transpired after he’d left. How had _Thor_ taken the news? Loki had only been dimly aware of his brother’s shock and confusion in the face of his own emotional betrayal.

He felt guilty for not being there to support Thor through the discovery. They had their differences, and the bridge between them was only beginning to mend itself, but Loki remembered keenly the way he’d felt when first finding out his own heritage. If there was anyone who could understand the situation Thor found himself in, it would be Loki. If they let it, this could tear them apart all over again.

Loki didn’t want to see that happen.

He was able to get through a good portion of the contract before Thor arrived, the thunder god’s discomfort and confliction written across his face. He caught his brother’s eye and nodded toward the parchment.

“Shall we review the document together before the signing ceremony?” he suggested.

Someone in the room snorted and Loki didn’t even think it was one of Anthony’s group. He shot a glare toward Odin’s advisors, just to be on the safe side. They quickly turned away and back to their own conversation. Tyr sent an approving nod from where he spoke with Odin and Frigga. Thor, when he approached, just looked resigned.

“They are not wrong,” he mumbled. “I will not be able to understand it.”

“That’s why we’re going to read through it together. I can explain it to you, where needed. We’ve always worked best as a team, right?”

Thor’s shocked expression should not have been so endearing. Gratefulness shone from his eyes.

“Yes,” he said gruffly. “We have. Thank you, brother.”

Loki gave him a crooked smile before bending them both to their task. It was not a short document and would take no short time to go through, even with his head start. It felt good, though, to stand at his brother’s shoulder once again, working together and both _meaning_ it.

.

Odin lifted the small bowl of blood high, presenting it to the Norns.

“Witness here, the blood we each have let, mixed together. We each bind the others to this agreement, so acknowledged when we affix our names. Let it be known that our honor and the honor of our ancestors is proven by our keeping to this agreement.”

He lowered the bowl and set it beside the contract, which had been laid out to display where their signatures would go. A single quill lay beside it. Angela stepped up to the table.

“Here I proclaim my knowledge of all which this contract holds and my approval of the same,” she recited. “My name upon it acts as my oath and binds me to the terms within.”

She picked up the quill and dipped it lightly in the ink before scrawling her signature across the blank space. By turns, they each did the same. Loki felt the magic curl around his frame as he signed his name, sinking into his skin. It wasn’t comforting the way sensing magic normally was to him. It felt like a trap.

He and Thor exchanged a long look, but neither spoke as Odin wrapped up the last of the ceremony. Loki spotted Anthony hovering across the room, a frown etched across his face. He knew what this agreement meant to Loki. Of course, now that Loki and Thor were starting to somewhat get along again, Loki wasn’t so set on cutting out Asgard completely. He could maintain _one_ connection, he supposed. They still had a long way to go and Loki wasn’t ready to forgive all that had happened between them, but he also saw Thor’s growth. He couldn’t deny the hope it gave him.

Maybe he was foolish to think it, but he _wanted_ to have a family again, even if it was only his brother.

.

The hard-packed dirt of the palace training grounds felt both familiar and impossibly new as Loki stared out over them. It wasn’t even because of the multitude of people already arriving to watch the spectacle. This was far from the first einvigi Loki had seen. It wasn’t even the first one he’d taken part in. He’d been on both sides of a challenge before. Something about this time just felt different. It _meant_ more.

Warriors, nobles, and common folk alike had come to see the fight. Loki recognized several of the servants from the kitchen, though Hertha herself would never deign to leave her domain for something like this. She made no secret exactly how frivolous she found the “fragile pride of the As.” There were others he recognized, too, including a surprising number of the magic users throughout Asgard.

A flutter of wings announced the arrival of two large ravens. They settled on the weapon rack Loki stood beside.

“Muninn, Huginn,” he greeted. “Do you bring me tidings from Odin, then? Expectations for my performance?”

How very like Odin it would be to demand that Loki throw the fight. How very like his mother, too, now that he thought of it. He had to be a bit impressed by her masterful manipulations over the years. It’d taken him far too long to recognize them for what they were. Was that a testament of her skill or his own willful ignorance of the truth? Perhaps both.

“You’re so cynical, Loki,” Huginn cawed, beating his wings and nearly forcing his brother back into the air. “Do you have so little faith?”

“Odin knows better than to attempt to dictate your actions so directly,” Muninn agreed.

Loki scowled.

“Of course. Why have you come, then?”

“Because you dismissed the Gigalite and his troupe and we do not believe this is a time for you to be alone.”

“Excuse you?”

Huginn snorted.

“You’re excused,” he cackled gleefully. “You get too lost in your own head when left alone.”

“You need to have others around you.”

“And you can’t dismiss _us_.”

This did nothing to improve Loki’s mood.

“I have done quite well on my own so far, thank you.”

Huginn leapt off of the rack and moved like he planned to perch on Loki’s shoulder, forcing the god to duck away if he wished to avoid it. The raven looped a quick circle.

“You drove yourself mad being on your own, shutting out everyone else. Not that you can be particularly blamed.”

“You don’t have to be alone anymore, though,” Muninn, the far less obnoxious brother pointed out. “You have great support from the Gigalite.”

Huginn landed again, lifting one wing to scratch underneath with his beak.

“A fine match,” he said, voice muffled by his actions. “He’s good for you. And the broad. You should definitely keep them around.”

“Call Angela a broad to her face and see if you can keep your head,” Loki taunted right back. He did not like the direction of this conversation.

“It’s a wonder you’ve survived this long,” Muninn added. “Speaking of, we’ve placed bets on the outcome of this match, your highness, so please be sure not to let yourself die out of some misguided notion of loyalty.”

“And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?” Loki bit out.

Honestly, he’d been far more relaxed _before_ they’d come to bother him.

“You make a habit of falling on your own sword if it’s to benefit Asgard,” Muninn pointed out, not at all fazed by his foul mood. “It’s a rather nasty habit. We’d love to see you break it.”

Loki arched one eyebrow.

“I have no intention of losing to Sif and the Warriors Three. I have at least _some_ personal pride.”

Huginn hopped from side to side, as excitable as ever.

“Good, good,” he crowed. “How are you going to play it? Beat them at their own game and stick to weapons? Go for a swift defeat by magic? You know that’s why all the magic users are here. It’s not often they get to see one of their kind wiping the floor with warriors of Asgard.”

This, at least, came as a surprise to him.

“They cast me their favor?”

“With everything they are put through just for being magic users? They are thrilled with the prospect of you winning this fight. It would be a win for all of them. Even if you don’t use magic, perhaps _especially_ if you don’t use magic,” Muninn explained. “You are in a position none of them could ever hope to be in. You are a symbol of hope to them.”

“Odin is most displeased by the whole thing,” Huginn added. “He sees that change is coming, however much he wishes it not to.”

Muninn struck at his brother with a wing, knocking the other raven from his perch.

“Enough,” he scolded.

Loki shook his head, still irritated by all of their nonsense.

“I couldn’t agree more. Your gesture is appreciated, but I do not believe it does me any good.”

“You shouldn’t be alone,” Muninn insisted.

Long years of pointless arguing had taught Loki better than to protest.

“Then send Anthony back to me, if you would. But only him.”

Muninn examined him for a moment before giving a bob of his head and taking off. Huginn followed suit, with a much less graceful launch from the ground.

“We will send him,” Muninn said. “Don’t lose us our bets.”

Loki didn’t deign to give them a response before they flew off. The entire conversation had left a foul taste in his mouth.

He’d known there were an unusual number of magic users in the crowd but he hadn’t known the reason why. A simple conclusion was just due to the opportunity to observe battle magic. Battle mages were rare in Asgard and Loki was easily the best of them. Such a display of it as could be expected during the einvigi would be rare. He had foolishly not considered other possibilities. It seemed so obvious now, in hindsight, after he’d been _told_. He should have seen it himself.

He stayed in sullen silence until Anthony arrived, delivered by JARVIS before the AI departed again. The Gigalite looked concerned and immediately reached out for Loki.

“Is everything alright? I wasn’t sure what to expect with Odin’s messengers calling me to your side, and so soon before the start of all this. I was afraid you’d been attacked.”

Or that it was a trap, went unsaid but understood.

“I am unharmed,” Loki assured him, easily accepting some of Anthony’s weight and all but insisting the Gigalite lean against him without actually saying it. He was still injured, even if Korma was able to help with the pain and to speed the healing along. “I was merely… unsettled by some of Muninn and Huginn’s revelations. Your company is far preferable to theirs.”

Anthony frowned unhappily.

“What happened?”

Loki stared out across the arena. Sif and the Warriors Three had finally arrived and were preparing themselves across the open space. It would only be a few minutes more before the event started.

“Can you sense magic users?” he asked.

He knew Anthony was able to sense the energy around him, but he didn’t know the details of how exactly that worked or the extents of it.

“Somewhat. Not well. It’s closer to being able to sense that there is magic in the area and a rough sense of how much.”

There was an unasked question behind his words, but Anthony wasn’t pushing. Loki appreciated that.

“There are a lot of magic users here.”

Anthony seemed to consider this for a moment.

“And that’s unusual, I take it.”

Loki hummed, watching as Fandral helped adjust some of the straps on Volstagg’s armor.

“They usually avoid such things, yes,” Loki said. A moment of silence hung between them before he continued. “They have come because I am the one fighting, and they wish to see a magic user defeat four of the greatest warriors Asgard can boast. They see it as a statement.”

“Ah,” Anthony said, “and you aren’t trying to make a statement.”

“I am not _beholden_ to them. I do not fight this battle for their ends.”

Nor had he any desire to. He had enough trouble with his own battles. He had no desire at all to pick up anyone else’s.

Anthony nodded, not speaking right away.

“There will always be people who will attribute their own goals to your actions, when you are a public figure. I have more privacy now, but there were many centuries where I was no stranger to that fact. Do their goals coincide with your own?”

“In a certain sense,” Loki had to admit. “I have no desire to be their figurehead, though. I have been pulled in different directions for so long, been given hidden agendas, and carried out the whims of Asgard… I am tired of being what others need me to be, of constantly trying to please them and never being good enough. It is exhausting.”

Anthony nodded slowly, taking it in, examining the situation.

“They want you to win with magic?”

Loki sighed.

“If only it were so simple. To them, it does not matter how I win, just so long as I do. If I use magic, it will be proof that magic is greater, even if those without magic still believe it to be cheating and discount the win. If I don’t use magic, and beat them with melee and simple weaponry, then it will be proof that a magic user can still beat them at their own game. It will stand as a testament against the accusations that magic is a womanly art, because I am clearly also the better warrior.”

“And throwing the fight would be playing into Odin’s hand.”

“More than that, I fight for your honor. I will not sacrifice that.”

Anthony drew away from him then, leveling Loki with a long look.

“There is a way for you to avoid it completely,” he said slowly. “It would not be ideal, but you could do it. It is well within your power.”

“What are you saying, Anthony?”

The Gigalite raised his chin, setting his features into an obstinate expression.

“In my suit, not even four of Asgard’s finest could stand against me. There would be some ramifications with my injuries, but nothing truly damaging. I could handle the fight, defend my own honor, not that I care anything for it among these people. I owe you, after all. The life debt could stand to save theirs, if you asked me to do so. You would never have to set foot on the field.”

It was tempting, sorely so, but Loki knew he could not accept the offer. He’d balked at the idea of being Anthony’s champion and yet now he could not seem to let go of the task. As Anthony had pointed out before, back when they’d had the original argument over this situation, it was Loki who had created this situation. It was his responsibility to see it through.

“No. We’ve discussed this before. Even with what Korma has done for you, you are not healed. I will not put you in danger.”

Anthony frowned at him, but didn’t argue. They stood in silence for a few long moments.

“You can’t win every battle,” he finally said, sounding tired. “I’ve learned that lesson well. If you try, you will lose the ones that matter most. Better to pick your battles. Their lives, my honor, your independence, your _family_ , Asgard’s opinion… It’s too much, Loki, even for you. No one could juggle all of that.”

“What choice do I have but to try? What choice do I have at all?”

The pain in Loki’s voice was mirrored on Anthony’s face.

“I wish there were a way I could just magically make this an easier situation for you,” he lamented, “but I can’t. There’s no quick fix here. It’s too complicated for any of that. We can only do the best we can and that starts with making priorities. I want to help you, Loki. Just tell me what it is you want.”

There were a lot of things Loki wanted. He wanted to feel at home somewhere. He wanted to be accepted. He wanted to be _himself_ and not have to worry about his loved ones using him for their own gain. Was it really so much to ask for?

“I won’t be used anymore, but I won’t let that stand in my way of fighting for you. I have set this course in motion and I will see it through.”

Anthony’s smile was sad.

“You’re something else, you know that? I don’t even… I’ve never met someone who takes so much responsibility for the actions of others.”

Loki only shook his head.

“I called for the einvigi.”

“Because you did not want those four idiots to get killed, and more people besides. You took responsibility for their stupidity.”

Loki wasn’t sure where he was going with all this.

“Someone had to.”

Across the field, Sif and the Warriors Three were finishing up the last of their preparations. Odin, Frigga, and Tyr had arrived, the king and queen heading for their seating and Tyr making his way toward Loki’s opponents. The general would oversee their fight. It wouldn’t be long now.

“And you chose to. Loki,” Anthony called his attention back, “you can do anything you set your mind to, I have no doubts as to that, but you cannot do _everything_.”

Loki winced. They were circling back to the same point again, and Loki could not deny it. He knew his own limitations. He’d overextended himself during Thor’s banishment, partly because of his emotional turmoil. He couldn’t allow himself to lose control of the situation like that again.

“What do you suggest I do?”

“I don’t know, Loki. I don’t have the answer. Just…” he looked out over the field, at where Tyr was talking to the others before turning and heading their way, “win. That’s all I ask of you, Loki. Win.”

The dark-haired god nodded.

“I can do that.”

Anthony eyed him, but Loki kept his gaze firmly fixed on Tyr’s approaching figure.

“I’m… honored to have you as my champion, Loki. I’m not sure I’ve actually said it, but I am. The circumstances aren’t ideal, but I appreciate that you would fight for me.”

“You fought for me already,” Loki admitted. “One might say I owe you this.”

“You don’t. You know that, right? You aren’t doing this out of some misguided attempt to pay me back?”

“Only in that I put you in this situation. You don’t have to worry. I know I was reluctant but… I _want_ to do this,” and he was surprised to find that was true. “It’ll be, not good, but necessary. For me.”

Anthony nodded sharply.

“Alright then. I won’t push it any further. I just had to be sure.”

Loki gave a small smile.

“Thank you.”

They waited in companionable silence until Tyr reached them.

“Prince Loki,” he greeted. “Anthony. Sif and the others are ready to begin. Are you ready?”

Loki’s gaze swept over the audience.

“I am.”

Tyr followed the sweep of his eyes.

“There are an unusually high number of magic users in attendance,” the general acknowledged. “How foolish of them to expect you to play into their hands.”

Loki knew his face must show his surprise.

“You know of their reasons for being here?”

“I am not _blind_ , Loki. Just as I am not blind to the fact that you have never done what is expected of you.”

There was no disapproval in his voice, only light amusement. He also sounded utterly confident in Loki’s ability to avoid them.

“It seems they will take whatever actions I make and twist them to their expectation, don’t you think?”

“And you mean to tell me you haven’t thought your way around that? You’re losing your touch, Loki.”

The prince scowled at him.

“You do not endear yourself to me, general.”

Tyr just laughed at him. He reached out to grasp Loki’s shoulder and squeeze it lightly. His gaze found Loki’s own, expression serious.

“Just be yourself, my prince. You are a singular creature who fit’s no man’s expectations. Show them _that_ and you will have nothing to worry about.”

Loki could only stare as Anthony eyed the general speculatively.

“Are you _certain_ you’re one of Odin’s?” the Gigalite asked. “You seem far too intelligent to belong to this place.”

Tyr laughed again, not taking offence as many Aesir would.

“We might surprise you if you take the time to get to know us,” Tyr teased, _teased_ , the Gigalite. “You’re rather prickly yourself.”

Anthony pouted at him.

“Not fair. Stop saying things that make me like you. You’ve already said you won’t come back to Heaven with us.”

“Alas, but my responsibilities here keep me from it. Perhaps I will visit, though. Now, speaking of responsibilities, I have an einvigi to oversee.” He clapped Loki on the shoulder again, leaning in close, “Remember, just be yourself.”

Releasing his grip, he headed toward the center of the field. There was a flurry of activity through the crowd as he approached. All in attendance knew what it meant. Loki felt the other’s warmth as Anthony stepped up beside him.

“It’s not too late,” he offered, though his tone implied he didn’t expect much from it.

It was a kind gesture.

“Yes, it is,” Loki said with a smile, “but that’s alright.”

Anthony looked surprised.

“You know what you’re going to do?”

“Tyr is a wise man, one of the wisest I have ever met, though there were many years we did not get along. I plan to follow his advice.”

Anthony watched him for a moment before the implication clicked and he was grinning devilishly.

“Oh, now that’s just _mean_. I can’t wait.”

“It… will be hard for me, but it’s like ripping out an arrow. It’s best to do it quickly.”

Anthony’s hand found his own.

“I’ll be here for you. We’ll _all_ be here for you.”

Loki gripped his hand tightly.

“I may need it.”

“My fellow Aesir,” Tyr bellowed from his place on the field, “and our honored guests, you all know why we are here today!”

The crowd roared.

“There has been a call for einvigi! The challenge was made by Anthony of the Gigalites, whose champion will be our own Prince Loki!”

The response was mixed, both his supporters and enemies feeling strongly about their positions. Of course. Loki would expect nothing less. Actually, he would normally expect far less support.

“The challenge is answered by the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, Lords Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg! They will stand as one, as the challenge was set against all four of them!”

More thunderous applause.

“Let the fighters enter the field!”

Anthony’s grip on his hand tightened.

“Be careful out there.”

Real fear shone in his eyes and Loki felt oddly touched by it. It had been a long time since anyone had feared for him.

“I will,” he promised.

He gave Anthony’s hand a squeeze before releasing it and turning back toward the ring. He took a brief breath, steeling himself, and then strode forward to meet his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think is going to happen with this fight? What's the plan?
> 
> Also, adjusted the chapter count. There was no way this was only going to be 5 more chapters so the new projection is 25. I know, I know, you're all very disappointed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you've all been waiting for, in more ways than one...

The ground felt hard beneath Loki’s boots, harder than it should have been for packed dirt. He felt impossibly heavy, like his usual armor weighed far more than it ever had before. He had to drag his feet forward, force his shoulders back and his head high. Sif and the Warriors Three strolled toward him, steps light. They already believed the battle won. As Loki watched, Sif threw her head back in laughter. Only Hogun kept his composure, face as stoic as ever.

Loki fought against the urge to glance back over his shoulder at Anthony. He knew better than to take his eyes off of his enemy. The crowd, too, became nothing but a blur in the background. They did not matter, not in this, not right now. Volstagg and Fandral could pander to the crowd all they wanted, but this fight didn’t depend upon whom the audience liked best.

His leather creaked as he took a deep breath. His cape swayed with every step. The knives strapped to his person pressed tightly against his body. He knew from experience that they would leave marks, red indentations to mark each place. His knives were the only Aesir weaponry he carried with him. The throwing daggers on his right thigh had been a gift from Frigga, beautifully decorated and skillfully enchanted. The long knife at his hip, more of a short sword than a knife, had been Odin’s gift to him when he’d finally become a man only a few short decades ago. Most of his knives, actually, had been gifts.

He was reluctant to draw any of them.

The first attack was Sif’s. She struck at him with her spear, forcing him to dance out of the way or be skewered upon her blade. It wouldn’t have been a fatal blow had it landed, though, avoiding all the major organs. That was surprising, but there was no time to dwell on it as the Warriors Three seized the opportunity to come at him as well. They worked well as a single unit, always had, and even someone as slippery as Loki found it difficult to weave between them.

Had he so chosen, Loki could have fought each of those accused in the einvigi separately but that would have only drawn out this already painful endeavor. He could fight them all together. He could _win_ against them all together. Four of the greatest warriors among Asgard’s ranks, but Loki was a _prince._ Raised by the warrior race of the Aesir and born of the savage Jotunar, Loki was a prince of both realms.

Tyr’s words echoed in his mind. _Just be yourself_. Right. Because that was so simple.

The sun beat down on the open arena from overhead, not hampered in the slightest by the high walls of the palace. The leather of his armor soaked it up, absorbing the heat and holding it in. He knew from his training days that the dirt would be scorching. Even Anthony, who was in the shade and doing nothing but watching the fight would be sweating. Not exactly the ideal conditions to be a creature of ice.

Did he dare do it? Did he dare show his true face in front of a crowd of Aesir? Within the palace walls?

Anthony would dare. Of course he would. But Loki was not Anthony. He was not that brash, that flippant, and despite all that they had done to him these were still his people. Weren’t they? Did Loki even still want them to be? There wasn’t an easy answer, to be sure, and it was hardly the time to go looking for one. He didn’t have the attention to spare on anything other than weaving through the blades that danced around him.

“Fight back!” Volstagg bellowed as he brought his great axe down, narrowly missing what would have been a nasty blow to Loki’s shoulder. “There is no honor in all of this _avoidance_.”

“Are you waiting for us to tire?” Fandral teased laughingly. “You should know it won’t be that easy.”

Loki did know that. These were no mere fighters. Even with his skills and abilities, it would not be a simple win. He ducked under a swipe of Hogun’s mace and moved away from the group, skipping backwards to put distance between them. A glance at Tyr’s stern and watchful gaze off to the side was all he had time for before they crossed the distance to follow him in their attack. Whatever his choice was going to be, he needed to make it quickly.

“I didn’t remember you being such a coward,” Sif accused, and she seemed actually offended by the idea. “Have we the Gigalite to blame for that as well?”

“ _What?_ ”

“You stand here as his champion when we stood to defend _your_ honor,” she bit out, accompanying it with a vicious attack that Loki could not avoid completely. His hissed in pain as her blade cut a thin line across his right thigh. “He has corrupted you, latched on to you because he can sense your weakness. You are in no position to turn him down.  We were trying to _help_ you, Loki!”

Hogun’s mace quite nearly brained him when his shock prevented him from paying enough attention. His shoulder jarred painfully, his armor the only thing keeping the spikes from biting into his skin.

“Anthony has taken no advantage of me,” he growled, grabbing hold of the mace’s handle and using it to pull Hogun in close enough to smash his elbow into the warrior’s face.

“Not _yet_ , perhaps,” Fandral said as he forced Loki away from his ally with a few pointed thrusts of his rapier, “but it is only a matter of time. We all see the way he looks at you. And with your… indiscretions in the past… You can’t afford a scandal right now, Loki.”

Loki’s mind boggled. This couldn’t be real, couldn’t be happening. They truly thought they were doing something to _help_ him by accosting Anthony before the entire feasting hall?

“Why would you have any interest in helping me at all?”

Sif gave him a look that clearly doubted his intelligence.

“You’re our _friend_ , Loki. Of _course_ we want to help you.”

Loki gaped at them.

“You are _Thor’s_ friends,” he corrected. “You have always disliked me. You berate me nigh constantly. When I _rightfully_ ruled Asgard you disobeyed my direct orders in order to go after Thor! You care nothing for me. How could you? If you did, surely you would have visited me in the dungeons. But no, not a one of you showed your face. You think the comments you made upon Heaven were those of _friends?_ ”

He dodged around another of Sif’s attacks before having to change directions quickly to avoid a blow from Volstagg. The towering man seemed amused by his words.

“You have always had too-thin skin,” he said jokingly. “A trickster who cannot take a joke!”

He laughed uproariously at his own joke, but Loki was kept from retaliating by a combined assault by both Fandral and Hogun. The Vanir man had blood dripping down his face from his nose. Loki hoped it was broken.

Loki saw red. That was _it_. He was _done._ He would be escaping this place as soon as the new bridge was done. Anthony and Angela were going to take him to Heaven and he would never have to see this place again. Thor could just… meet him elsewhere if he wanted to get together, maybe Alfheim.

These were not his friends.

These were not his people.

This was not his realm.

Not anymore, and he wouldn’t let it or them hold him back. He would not bow and bend to their expectations. He was going to be _free_ , whatever it took, and he was going to start _now._ He just prayed to the Norns that Anthony and Angela would not be too put off by his true face. He would hide from them if necessary, but he was so _tired_ of hiding.

The cold gripped him from his core, spreading outward as he let it take over. The blue flowed across his skin, ancestral lines rising to decorate it. He’d always thought the Jotunar carved their lines into their skin. He had no idea until he’d seen his own appearance that they were born with them. So many lies he’d been told…

Sif and the Warrior’s Three stumbled back as the blue reached his neck and hands and became visible. He should have taken advantage of their distraction to attack but he found he didn’t want to. He wanted to _feel_ this, to _savor_ it. He’d never let himself dwell on a change before, always too disgusted. Even now he felt like his skin prickled, as though it knew something was wrong, but he forced the feeling away. This was _who he was_.

The icy feeling in his veins didn’t bother him. It was cold, yes, but not uncomfortable. There was a heaviness to it that made him feel grounded, like he’d been floating and finally had his feet on the ground once more.  It wasn’t the same dragging heaviness he’d felt just minutes before. His vision shifted and he could _see_ the warmth coming from his opponents and the crowd in the stands. He could see it rising from the dirt around them. Just as easily, he could see the shock on his opponents’ faces.

“What are you doing?” Hogun asked, looking horrified.

Loki snarled at him. If he was to be a beast, he would act like it.

“You are _not_ my friends and I do _not_ need your protection. I _have_ friends. You should not have offended them.”

He launched himself at them, making them scatter like ants. They knew the dangers his touch would bring. A wave of his hand and his armor vanished, his cloak and most of his knives with it. He drew two long, thin blades that had come from Thor. His breeches and sleeveless shirt would do little to protect him from his enemies’ blades, but his skin brought with it its own natural protection. He would have to be careful, for certain, but his movements would be freer, less encumbered.

He slid low and lashed out, slicing through Volstagg’s hamstrings when he was not fast enough to get away. The behemoth’s blood sprayed as he went down, freezing on contact wherever it hit Loki. The man himself screamed out and clutched at his legs. The healers would be able to set him to rights, Loki knew. He’d be back on his feet in a week at the most.

The other three retreated further as Loki advanced toward them. Two of Tyr’s men ran out to Volstagg as soon as he was clear to drag him back to the sidelines. One opponent down. Loki could do this.

“Alright,” he drawled, letting a cruel smile stretch across his face. “Who’s next?”

So many warriors forgot the psychological aspect of fighting. Loki never did.

Hogun surged forward, all too good at keeping his emotions in check. Sif followed just a moment behind. Loki planted his feet in the dirt, preparing to meet them head on. His blades slashed through the air, deflecting Sif’s thrust as he bent out of the way of Hogun’s swing. He twirled his blade, adjusting his grip, and then drove it up and though Hogun’s armpit and shoulder. There was a gap in the armor there, meant to provide free movement but just as easily providing an opening.

He thrust the knife in deeper, twisting it as he did so. The blade scraped against bone before he felt the pop of Hogun’s shoulder dislocating. Loki grinned savagely as the warrior choked on air. Payback was so sweet. He grasped the man’s collar with one freezing hand and spun them around so Hogun would be on the receiving end of the next blow. Sif tried to pull the blow, but she was already too far into it. She thumbed the latch to convert her spear back into a sword to avoid the worst of it. Hogun still suffered a nasty slash. He groaned as the cold spread out from Loki’s palm and seeped into him.

Loki released his captive quickly and Hogun slumped to the dirt with a solid thump. Loki hoped he was alright. He hadn’t exactly spent a lot of time in his Jotun form, though he’d experimented a bit during his time imprisoned. He didn’t have a great deal of control and he didn’t want to _kill_ the guy. That would defeat the whole purpose of this painful ordeal.

There was no time to dwell, though, because Fandral and Sif clearly did not appreciate his sudden spur of productivity. They launched themselves at him, moves finely honed after decades of practice and fighting side by side. Many a foe had fallen before them, but Loki had been training with them for nearly as long. It gave him a distinct advantage.

The problem with training and fighting as a team was that everything had to be based on a routine, just like dancing. Your partner had to be able to know the next move. That meant tells for Loki to watch for. He knew if Fandral slid his foot to the left and planted it just so that meant Sif would be using him as a fulcrum to make a sharp turn and strike from Loki’s blind spot. He twisted, hissing as Sif’s blade sliced a shallow cut along his abdomen and side, and just barely managed to avoid being gutted.

He dropped one knife and grabbed hold of the shaft, the edges biting into his fingers but freezing over quickly to secure his grip, and yanked her in closer the same way he had Hogun. Fandral had been paying attention it seemed, though, and he darted forward to thrust his sword through Loki’s right forearm, skewering him and preventing him from delivering the stab that would have taken Sif out of the fight. The dark-haired god cursed as his muscles spasmed and he lost his grip on his knife.

He kicked Sif in the stomach, sending her sprawling backwards into the dirt and stealing away her blade. Of course, that left him with a sword frozen to his left hand that he couldn’t figure out how to _un_ freeze and another skewering his right arm. Not exactly an ideal position to find himself in.

Fandral pulled his sword back to prevent Loki from freezing his blade as well. Sif scrambled to her feet, a grimace twisting her expression. Loki took the opportunity to retreat and put some distance between them. The ice spread further along Sif’s blade and he swore to himself that he would actually dedicate time after this to figuring out how to control his natural Jotun abilities. Plus, his wounds _hurt_. He was more than ready for this fight to be over.

They’d shifted around enough with the fight that Loki could look past Sif and Fandral in order to glimpse Anthony. He hovered in the entryway Loki had used, right where Loki left him. He was leaning against the weapons rack, likely in a cessation to his aching ribs, and his gaze was riveted on the fight. Their eyes met and the Gigalite gave a purposeful nod. There was no judgement, no disapproval. It seemed absurd, but Anthony looked almost… proud.

Loki had made him proud.

“I don’t know about you two,” Loki drawled, “but I grow tired of this whole affair. Let us finish this. I shall need to return to work on the Bifrost’s replacement tomorrow. It would be nice to have the afternoon off before such time.”

His opponents bristled.

“You cannot expect this to end well for you,” Sif accused. “Your shock and awe tactics will only hurt you, Loki. The people of Asgard will not stand for this. This will force the All-Father’s hand and only make your punishment worse. Come, Loki. Do not throw your life away for that vàmir.”

Loki spit at her feet, his saliva turning into a projectile of ice that exploded and forced her back to avoid the sudden, frozen outcropping. That was a trick he would have to remember.

“Rest assured, I find you far more loathsome than I do Anthony. I gladly call him the friend you never were.”

His anger burned inside of him and he grasped hold of it. It drove him forward, dulled his pain and replenished his energy. His words had been serious. He was ready to finish this.

Ice erupted around him, long spears lancing out toward his opponents. Fandral, who already knew all too well how it felt to be skewered by such a weapon, yelped and scrambled backward. Guided by his instincts, Loki directed the ice to wrap around the blonde’s legs and immobilize him. Sif snatched up his fallen rapier and came at Loki again, determined not to lose. She never did know when to quit.

Loki growled and grasped the handle of her sword with his only free hand. Blood poured out of his right arm as his muscles strained but the ice encasing the sword broke apart moments later, releasing the weapon. He met her head on, not backing down as they crossed blades.

Sif was a skilled warrior. Unlike many of the Aesir, Loki never doubted her skill simply because of her womanhood. That was a fool’s mistake and Loki was no fool. Still, she was wielding an unfamiliar weapon whose style didn’t exactly mesh with her usual. Loki forced her back, blade slicing through the rapier’s thin band of metal. It clattered across the ice as Loki advanced, like a predator stalking its prey.

Another quick blast of ice sent Sif toppling off her feet. Loki followed after her, pressing the tip of her own weapon to her neck as he stood over her. She glared up at him venomously. He bared his teeth at her in a facsimile of a smile.

“I win. Anthony’s honor is avenged.”

She sneered.

“And yours is lost. You used to be better than this, Loki.”

“On the contrary,” he corrected, “I have never before achieved all that I have the potential to be.”

He straightened as Tyr’s booming voice announced his victory. He dropped Sif’s sword on his way to retrieve his knives, taking a moment of hard concentration to release Fandral from his confinement. The blonde toppled to the ground as soon as he was released.

The crowd cheered his victory, but it was with muted enthusiasm. He sought out Odin and Frigga, desperate despite himself to see their reactions. Odin was scowling mightily, but that was no real surprise. Frigga’s eyes were wide, her hand up to cover her mouth. Her horror could not be mistaken. He supposed he was only her son when he wore the skin they wanted him to.

Thor, standing beside them, also looked shocked. He looked a little panicked, too, like a cornered animal, but he wasn’t horrified. Tyr, as he strode across the ice-covered field toward Loki, didn’t even look surprised. His gaze was… approving.

“An excellent fight,” he commented as he drew closer. “I imagine you’ll have avoided the worst of the political posturing as well.”

Loki couldn’t help a snort of amusement, however uncouth.

“You are far more devious than most give you credit for.”

Tyr just grinned at him.

“How do you think I made it to being General of all of Asgard’s forces?”

“Still, this is sure to cause quite the scandal.”

Loki grimaced at the thought, but Tyr shrugged as if it didn’t matter in the slightest. Well, he wasn’t the one who was going to be left dealing with it.

“What do you care?” the older man asked. “You aren’t going to be sticking around for it. As soon as the new Bifrost replacement is completed, you’re out of here, right?”

“It is not as if my debt will last forever.”

The look Tyr gave him was decidedly unimpressed.

“Do not praise my intellect only to turn around and call me stupid, Loki.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You get a chance to get out of this place, there’s no way you’ll be coming back.”

Loki was acutely glad Sif and Fandral had already left to lick their wounds.

“I don’t-“

Tyr just held up a hand to silence him.

“It’s alright, Loki. I am under no illusions about the situation.”

Loki frowned at him, considering him closely.

“You will not attempt to stop me? Not even to talk me out of it?”

Tyr chuckled at the mere idea.

“You are willful and you always have been. There is no power in the Nine that could sway you once your mind has been made up. And it is my job to look after Asgard’s best interests. You would make a great asset, I have no doubt, but there is no surer way to make you an enemy than to keep you here when you wish to be elsewhere. You are not an enemy I wish to make.”

Loki could only stare at him for a long moment.

“I… Thank you.”

Tyr just shrugged again.

“I’m a realist,” he said, by way of explanation, then jerked his chin in the direction of Anthony, who stood waiting at the edge of the field. “Now I believe there’s somewhere you’d rather be.”

Loki took a step in Anthony’s direction before pausing and turning back to Tyr.

“I mean it, you know. Thank you. For everything. You did not owe me the kindness you have shown.”

Tyr’s gaze was amused.

“It is a poor realm we live in, if the only kindness we expect or give is that which is owed.”

Loki’s lips twitched into a ghost of a smile.

“It seems to work out fairly well for the Angels.”

That drew a bark of laughter from the General.

“You will do well away from here,” he confided. “May they treat you better than we have, as well as you deserve.”

They shared a moment of companionable silence, each acknowledging a connection that had never been made before but was strong nonetheless. Then Tyr was waving him off.

“Now go,” he instructed. “And I suggest shifting to a different skin unless you have full control of this form. We wouldn’t want you freezing anyone you don’t mean to.”

There was an underline of suggestion in his tone, but he turned away himself before Loki could question it. Instead, the prince just shook his head and headed in Anthony’s direction. He allowed his skin to turn once more to the Aesir pale, the iciness of it retreating. Absurdly, he felt it like a physical loss, wishing for it back almost immediately. He would definitely have to practice for better control, and soon.

Anthony was beaming at him from where he stood, and the excitement was infectious. A grin spread across Loki’s face the closer he got and he opened his arms wide to sweep Anthony into a hug as soon as he was close enough. He lifted the Gigalite and spun him around, careful of the other’s injured side. Anthony just laughed, though, clearly agreeing with his exuberance.

“That was _brilliant_ ,” Anthony breathed as soon as he was back on his feet, though he didn’t retreat and kept his arms wrapped around the back of Loki’s neck. Loki leaned down toward him to take the strain off of Anthony’s ribs. He didn’t want the other to hurt himself just because he was caught up in things. “Utterly fantastic! You _destroyed_ them!”

Pride welled up within him.

“Well, that was rather the plan, wasn’t it?”

Their faces were so close together, Loki could see the flush of color across Anthony’s cheeks from his excitement. He forced himself to straighten back up, relieved when he actually let go this time. Anthony’s hands trailed down to rest against the fabric covering Loki’s pecs as the Gigalite leaned against him.

“I’m only disappointed I didn’t get a better look at their _faces_ ,” he enthused. “I bet they were _great!_ ”

Loki chuckled.

“They were rather taken by surprise, that’s for certain.”

Anthony’s grin turned sly.

“I’ve gotta admit I was a bit surprised, too. I know green is your color but blue is a damn good look on you,” he said appreciatively. “I’m very disappointed that you haven’t shown it off for me before.”

The last of the tension and fear in Loki’s chest eased. Anthony wasn’t disgusted by him or his Jotun form. He _accepted_ Loki, not just as he was but in the skin he’d been born with. It wasn’t until the relief rushed through him that Loki realized just how much he’d been fearing the rejection. Caught up in the flood of emotions, he surged forward.

His lips met Anthony’s like an electric shock to his system. His hands moved to cup the other’s face as he pressed them closer together. Anthony’s lips were warm against his, and a bit rough and chapped. His beard rasped against Loki’s face, so unlike kissing a woman. There was only a moment of hesitation before Anthony was kissing him back, mouth opening easily to allow Loki access.

Desire coursed through Loki’s veins as he walked Anthony backward to press him against the stone wall, trapping his body against Loki’s. It’d been so long since Loki had been intimate with another being, and even longer since he’d done so while feeling such a connection. It was intoxicating. Their lips parted as Loki moved to mouth along Anthony’s jaw and down his neck. Anthony tipped his head to the side, exposing more of his neck.

It was the smaller man’s throaty moan that shocked Loki out of it.

He jerked back, staring at Anthony in horror at his own actions. The Gigalite’s expression clouded with confusion and he reached out toward the dark-haired god.

“Loki…?”

“No, I-“

Loki choked on his words, not entirely sure what it was he meant to say. Panic curled tight in his chest. He had just kissed _Anthony_ , who was in a relationship with _Angela_ , albeit not a traditional one. And, yes, Anthony certainly seemed to be onboard with the activity, but that didn’t mean it was really alright. Anthony was affectionate by nature. It might not even mean the same thing to him that it did to Loki. It _shouldn’t_ mean what it did to Loki. Anthony wasn’t exactly _available_. Despite the allusions to Anthony having sex with others, even the possibility of it happening with Loki, the dark-haired god felt far from comfortable taking that information at face value.

The Gigalite’s expression morphed into something that could have mirrored Frigga’s horrified expression from just minutes before. Every trace of excitement and celebration drained away.

“Oh, Norns…” Anthony breathed, sounding downright _scared_. “I thought- I’m so sorry!”

Loki grimaced.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” he managed to marshal his words together. “I should have had better control of myself.”

Anthony paused, confusion inching itself in once more.

“Wait,” he demanded, gripping Loki’s arms like he was afraid the other might flee at any moment. “I think I’ve missed something. I was apologizing because I thought you felt like you _had_ to kiss me and couldn’t make yourself. I mean, I haven’t exactly been keeping my interest in you a secret, but I would never, _ever_ force someone to do something they weren’t comfortable with.”

Loki gaped at him.

“You mean… you actually _are_ interested?”

Anthony gave him a look like Loki had lost his mind.

“Of _course_ I’m interested! You’re like sex on legs with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle!”

“But what about Angela?”

“She’s the cherry on top!” the Gigalite exclaimed before seeming to pull himself back together. “Wait, no, forget I said that. That’s not the direction I meant to go in. Okay. Deep breath. Let’s break this down. Yes, I’m interested in you. Are you interested in me? Honestly? No pressure?”

Loki saw it for the opening it was. He could deny it all here and now and Anthony would drop the whole thing. This was his out, if he chose to take it.

It might be tempting if it didn’t sound like he actually had a chance.

“Honestly,” he managed to get out, though his voice was hoarse as he spoke. He cleared it before trying again. “You fascinate me and… you are very attractive. I admit I have found myself quite moved by the way you have treated me. I got caught up in the moment, or else I think it would have taken me much longer to come to any sort of realization but… yes. I am very interested.”

Anthony’s face lit up in a smile and he visibly relaxed. His grip on Loki’s arms loosened.

“But you weren’t sure I was interested in you?”

“You’re a very affectionate person,” Loki admitted. “It can make it difficult to judge. It was one of the factors holding me back.”

Anthony nodded.

“I should have thought about that. Sorry. Well, rest assured that all of my affection towards you has been entirely intentional. You’re _very_ attractive and I’ve always had a thing for intelligence.”

Loki’s hands inched their way onto Anthony’s hips, bringing them closer together all over again.

“And Angela?” he asked, because he had to be sure before they did anything further.

He had too much to lose. Even if Angela did not hold such power over him, he genuinely cared for Anthony. Hurting someone he cared for would only hurt Anthony, not at all what Loki wanted. Even on her own, Angela was not someone Loki wished to cause pain. She had treated him better than to deserve that.

A soft smile curved Anthony’s lips.

“You’re worried that I’m wandering,” he acknowledged, thankfully not sounding offended by the insinuation that he would cheat. “There’s no need. All wandering is completely known and approved of. Angela rarely has sexual interest in anyone and that’s not a lifestyle I can survive living. We’re quite aware of my tendency toward more carnal desires. In your case, we’ve already talked about my interest.”

Loki struggled to wrap his head around the idea.

“She gives you… permission? And she has for me? Exactly what for?”

“Depends on the situation,” Anthony hedged. “I haven’t been interested in anything more than some fun for a while.”

“And now?”

Because if all Anthony wanted was a dalliance, Loki wasn’t sure he could actually do it. He already found himself bracing for disappointment. Anthony shifted uncomfortably.

“I lucked out,” he said with false bravado. “Angela is just as interested in cuddling with you as I am. I have a green light for whatever I want, which I guess means whatever you want from me.”

Loki’s heart hammered in his chest.

“Whatever I want?”

“Yeah,” Anthony murmured, his gaze coming up to meet Loki’s. There was nothing but bravery within. “I’ll take whatever you’re willing to give me. You’re worth it.”

Loki’s chest ached. He _believed_ Anthony meant what he said. It’d been so long since someone had thought he was worth it.

“Everything,” he promised, surprising himself. “I’ll give you everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta be honest, I'm a bit nervous about this chapter. My betas have reassured me but... Well, I hope you all enjoyed it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has faced his opponents in battle. Now he must face Odin and the consequences of his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has continued to leave comments despite my atrociousness at updating in a timely manner. I have no excuses. This chapter in particular goes out to PeaceHeather, who continues to read all of my fics even though we all know this is the one she's really here for. XD

Of course, life was never that simple.

A servant approached them as soon as Loki and Anthony stepped back within the main palace. He bowed low before them, but his fear was palpable. His hands trembled as his sides and his gaze skirted away from them, barely even glancing across Loki’s feet as he addressed them. Loki almost felt sorry for him.

“The All-Father demands your presence in his study, Prince Loki.”

Wonderful. Time to face the music, then.

“You may tell him I will be there shortly, after I have seen Anthony back to his chambers,” he informed the servant.

Anthony was still injured, after all, and Loki could admit he did not feel wholly at ease letting the other walk back alone. The servant shifted nervously, though, eyes darting up to Loki’s face for the first time before immediately skittering away again. His shoulders hunched up for a bit before he remembered his Aesir pride and forced them down again.

“I, um, I- Begging your pardon, but I do not believe the king is feeling… overly patient, at the moment.”

His entire frame trembled now. It would seem Odin was quite upset by his little display, then. It wasn’t as if Loki expected anything different. He knew revealing his nature as a Jotun would not be taken lightly, either by Odin _or_ the masses of Asgard. Odin would surely be furious at him.

“I could just come,” Anthony offered, clearly not without ulterior motive, moving closer to Loki as he said it. “It might be fun.”

Doubtlessly, he thought having another witness there would curb whatever Odin had planned and perhaps spare Loki the punishment. While he might not be wrong in the short term, the prince knew it would only spur Odin to ensure a more severe punishment for him later on. Odin wouldn’t just let him get away with this.

Loki couldn’t hold the protectiveness against him, of course. He would be feeling quite the same if their situations were reversed. This was his battle, though, and Anthony’s presence would, again, only anger Odin further. Loki would need to face this on his own. Whatever Odin had in store for him, Loki had an out now. The agreement that Loki was to go to Heaven would be honored and he would be out of Odin’s reach then. Further, with the agreement signed that morning, Loki would be needed to restart work on the Bifrost’s replacement. Odin would find some way to punish him, he was sure, but it would be the last time he ever did.

“No, Anthony,” he denied gently, “but thank you.” Then, turning back to the servant, “Run to the guest quarters and intercept the others from Heaven. I believe that is where they planned to go after the event. Whoever is there, send them to meet us at the king’s study.”

The servant nodded with no small amount of relief and turned to sprint away. Anthony’s fingers grazed the skin of Loki’s arm, just barely touching him.

“Are you sure?”

Loki could not help but smile, even if only a bit.

“Quite. I am sorry this will mean further walking for you.”

Anthony’s pout was most unbecoming.

“I’m not the one I’m worried about.”

“Odin is sure to find a punishment I will feel, he is no fool, but it won’t be anything I cannot take. I have only to stay here until the Bifrost’s replacement is complete and there is only so much he can do to me that will not compromise his agreements with Angela.”

Anthony’s lips thinned into a line.

“I don’t like the thought of you being punished at all. You shouldn’t have to put up with his bullshit.”

Loki gave him a soft smile.

“It is but a bump in the road,” he brushed off. “It is nothing compared to the gift of freedom that is coming.”

It was true. Nothing could compare to that.

.

Loki and Anthony made their way through the corridors towards Odin’s chambers as swiftly as Anthony’s injuries would allow. There was no sense in trying to draw out the wait. As obstinate and willful as Loki could be, there was no reason to make things worse for himself if he could help it. Of course, he wasn’t entirely sure there was a way to make things _better_ for himself, either.

By the time they arrived, Rhodes was already there waiting, bedecked in his impressive armor and frowning mightily. His arms were crossed over his chest as he kept a watchful eye on his surroundings.

“Your messenger wasn’t exactly forthcoming, though Sera and I managed to drag a few details out of him. Should we be concerned?”

His eyes glinted dangerously, and Loki found his chest warming oddly at the thought that it might be for him. He was unused to others protecting him. It was one thing coming from Anthony, though his mind still reeled at the thought that Anthony was actually attracted to and interested in _him_. From Anthony’s friends… They hardly knew Loki. There was nothing for them to gain from protecting him, which made it all the more convincing that it might be genuine.

It was a heady feeling.

“You should not be _un_ concerned,” Loki found himself confessing in an uncharacteristic bout of honesty, “but there is only so much he had do at this point. We have severely limited his options.”

Rhodes’s lips thinned in an unhappy expression, and Anthony didn’t look much better.

“I don’t like it,” Anthony spoke from beside him, never one to hold back his opinion on a matter. “Someone should be with you.”

“It would not help matters, surely you must know that.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to _like_ it.”

Loki smiled ruefully at him.

“No, I do not suppose it does.”

“Would you like us to wait here for you?” Rhodes offered.

His shoulders were stiff, his entire posture screaming that he was ready for a fight. Loki couldn’t help but find himself wondering once again at the loss of that ease and joy from when he’d won his own fight, from when Anthony had kissed him. So quickly, things could change.

“There’s no need,” he waved them off. “I would prefer Anthony be able to lie down and rest comfortably. His body needs to heal.”

Anthony huffed.

“And I would prefer none of this be necessary because you weren’t being _threatened_. How am I supposed to rest comfortably knowing Odin is doing Norns know what to you?”

Loki could tell he was working himself up over the possibilities, which was not at all good. He would only end up hurting himself more. His mind worked quickly to try to find a way around the problem, a temporary solution that would set Anthony at least somewhat at ease, though he knew he couldn’t take away his concern completely.

Admittedly, a secret, hidden part of Loki did not want to take it away completely. He liked seeing it, liked knowing it was there and the proof it provided that Loki was cared for, that he was _worth_ caring for. It was unfamiliar in the best of ways.

“By remembering that, no matter what he does, I will soon be coming back to you.” Because that is what would comfort Loki, in the reverse. “By remembering that, when all of this is over, I will still be with you.”

Rhodes’s eyebrows rose, his gaze darting back and forth between them, but Loki had eyes only for Anthony. His expression was torn.

“That’s just playing dirty,” he finally settled on, pouting.

Loki smiled at him and took a risk, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his cheek. His heart raced at even just that simple act, thrilled that he was allowed it at all. He very carefully did not look at Rhodes for his reaction.

“You should know by now that playing dirty is rather par for the course where I am concerned.”

Anthony tutted, but grinned nonetheless.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Loki allowed himself a moment to enjoy things, exactly as they were, before drawing himself to face whatever it was to come.

“Now, you should get going. We don’t want to keep the All-Father waiting and I will feel better knowing you are on your way back to your chambers and out of the open.”

Because Loki was not fool enough to think him facing off with Sif and the Warriors Three would keep other Aesir from trying their luck with Anthony if the opportunity presented itself.

Anthony nodded shortly, rising up on his tiptoes to give Loki a quick peck on the lips.

“I will be terribly cross with you if you come back in less than one piece.”

Loki smiled at him.

“I would never risk that.”

Anthony gave another nod, this one very decisive, before turning to Rhodes and letting himself be guided away. Loki watched them go until they turned the corner, standing tall for all of their backwards glances. As soon as they were out of sight, he took a deep breath to steel himself for what needed to be done. He knocked on the heavy wooden doors and waited for Odin’s booming call before pushing them open and entering.

Odin stood just off to the side of center in the room, clearly having paused in the act of pacing. As expected, his expression was twisted into a stormy scowl and he glared disapprovingly at Loki. Less expectedly, Frigga perched on a fur-draped chair. The bit of cloth clutched between her hands and the slight redness around her eyes told Loki everything he needed to know.

He ground his teeth together, fighting back against the terrible guilt that welled up in his chest at the sight of her. He owed them, owed _her_ , nothing. He would not allow himself to be manipulated any more than he already had.

“All-Father,” he greeted passively, inclining his head in respect. “All-Mother.”

Frigga stood swiftly as if to come to him, but Odin held out a hand to stall her.

“You have done many disgraceful things over the decades, Loki,” Odin reprimanded severely, “but this? I had not thought you would stoop so low.”

Loki’s hackles rose at his tone, a condition long-instilled by centuries of disapproval. He needed no clarification as to what had them so upset, and had no inclination to play dumb over it.

“I am a Jotun by birth,” he informed them, covering the insecurity he still felt over that fact with false bravado. It had seen him through many situations in his life. His composure would not fail him now. “I see no reason why I should not use the advantages my birthright bequeaths me.”

This seemed to only stoke the fire of Odin’s anger.

“You have dishonored our family with your shameful behavior,” he thundered. “I will not stand for it any longer!”

Loki’s eyes narrowed.

“Shameful? To show who and _what_ I really am? To best _four_ opponents in combat without magic or weaponry? And here I thought that couldn’t possibly be worse than trying to destroy an entire _realm._ ”

Okay, he was goading Odin, but it was quite a bit harder to hide his ire when faced with the king and having to swallow his vitriol. Loki was done with all that. He might have to take this punishment, but that didn’t mean he had to take it quietly. Anthony wouldn’t.

“Watch that tongue of yours, boy,” Odin snapped at him, “or I will see your lips sewn shut.”

Frigga stepped toward them, her hands held out in a peacekeeping gesture Loki was more than familiar with.

“Loki,” she began, voice just the perfect touch of strained to pull at his heartstrings, “you are our _son_. You will _always_ be our _son._ ”

Loki bared his teeth at her in a snarl, so fed up with this pointless charade. What did they even want from him? Nothing he did was ever right. Nothing he gave them was ever enough.

“Except for the part where I was _never_ your son, not like Thor,” he bit out. “I was a foundling, a _monster_ you took in and thought to _use_.”

“Do _not_ try to turn this on your brother.”

“You are every _bit_ as much my son as Thor,” Frigga pushed on, talking over her husband. Ignoring his warning, “Frigga,” to take another step closer to Loki. “From the moment I held each of you in my arms, you were _both_ my sons. Never could I love one of you less than the other.”

She sounded so _sincere_. It tore at Loki, twisted a knife in his heart he hadn’t realized he’d been stabbed with. This was the true danger of Asgard’s queen, he thought ruefully, for he didn’t doubt for a moment that she completely believed her own falsehoods.

Perhaps, he pondered ruefully, he had not been naturally born to his lies. Perhaps he had learned his silver-tongued craft by watching her.

“You are wrong,” he told her, wielding the truth like a weapon as he so often did. “I am not your son.”

He never had been, but he’d tried so hard to be, even after he learned the truth. Well, he was done trying, done scrambling through the maze that seemed to change at their every whim and never had an exit to begin with.

“Is that your choice, then?” Odin asked, face hard and unyielding. He looked every inch the commanding warlord he had once been. This was the Odin Loki had grown up wanting to be just like, wanting to emulate in every way even when he was just so _different_. Looking at him now, Loki couldn’t see the appeal. “You would cast us aside? After everything?”

“Everything,” Loki muttered, testing out the word. “Everything?”

“What do you think would have happened to you if I hadn’t found you that day?” Odin pressed. “If I hadn’t taken you in and brought you into _my_ house. I could have handed you off to any Aesir, but I didn’t. I made you a prince.”

Loki snorted indelicately, at least partially because he knew how the disregard of proper decorum would ruffle Odin’s feathers further. It was petty, but, well, Loki had never claimed to be above such things.

“I was the son of Laufey. I was _already_ a prince.”

“You were a runt! Cast aside and left to die!”

“In a temple? During wartime? It seems an odd place to dispose of an unwanted child.”

Odin sneered at him.

“Is that what you think? That we stole you from some better life? Do you honestly believe there was ever an alternative where you came out on top? The giants are savages, their society base and, at the time, suffering from having lost so soundly. Even if you _weren’t_ abandoned, if that is what you choose to believe, it would have been unlikely that you would have managed to survive even that year. You would have starved before you had even learned to walk.”

“That does not mean you _own_ me. You took me, but you do not own me, _All-Father_.”

“Of course not,” Frigga cut in again. “That’s not what your father was trying to say.” She sighed, looking devastated. “We just feel like we’re losing you and that _scares_ us. We love you, Loki. When your father found you- The war was a hard time for everyone and, near the end, much of it was fought on Jotunheim. So much of the realm was damaged or even outright destroyed in the battles. We were much better off here on Asgard, our lands and homes unravaged.”

Odin didn’t seem to share her sentiments, still looking angry that Loki would dare to defy him. Loki watched the two of them idly. He wondered what their expressions might be if he told them that they _had_ lost him. Well, they would learn in due time.

“I stand by my decision,” he said instead. “I feel no shame for having shown the face I was born with to the people of Asgard. I will not be used.”

“I have never in my life,” Odin informed him succinctly, “encountered an individual who so disregards that which has been done for him as you.”

Loki’s answering grin was all teeth, bitter and vicious.

“Then it pleases me to be the first. _Finally_ , I’m before Thor in _something_.”

He wasn’t really angry at Thor for it, not anymore, but no one could argue how they’d been played against each other. Perhaps that had been Odin’s real angle in taking him in, to give someone to fail so that the crowned prince would look better in comparison.

“This is not a joke, Loki!” Frigga cried. “What you have done today has serious repercussions.”

“Because you did not tell your loyal subjects that I was nothing more than an acquired curiosity? Oh, they may know I was not of your blood, and how long did you wait to spill that secret once I was thrown in the dungeon, but did they know I was a Jotun? Have they put together yet that a filthy _frost giant_ sat upon the throne and held Gungnir while the All-Father was in his slumber? That it rightfully ruled them by your own decree? Are they feeling _lied to?_ ”

Loki was a little ashamed to say that he never saw the slap coming. He blinked sluggishly, realizing he was suddenly looking at the side wall of Odin’s sitting room, and only then did the pain hit. His cheek burned where Frigga’s hand has met it.

At least she looked just as surprised by what’d happened as he felt.

“Oh,” she said, sounding a little breathless, eyes wide as they stared at him. “Oh, I…”

Loki felt it as his face twisted into something bitter and ugly.

“So,” he mused, “this is the ‘love’ you speak so highly of, that you believe I should so treasure as to bow and scrape to your every whim.”

He was on the precipice of revealing too much. He _knew_ he was, but he couldn’t stop himself. The _fury_ he felt… He wanted nothing more than to throw it in their faces that he was leaving, that there was nothing more they could do to him.

“You wield your words as poison and then blame us for reacting to them?” Odin accused him. “Do not be so _childish_.”

Loki wanted to burn the entire palace to the ground.

“You may think I am acting like a child, but do not think for a moment I am any longer as naïve as one.”

Frigga’s fingers slowly curled until her hand and she tucked it close to her body, as if to prevent it from lashing out again, as if it’d had a mind of its own in doing so in the first place.

“We are not trying to trick you, Loki,” she spoke shakily.

He met her eyes for a long moment, taking in the pain and ache that they held. It was impossible to look at her like this and think that she did not care. She _loved_ him. Every bit as much as any mother could love their child.

He was surprised to find how little that meant to him anymore.

She might love him, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t still willing to manipulate him. It didn’t change that she hadn’t done anything to tell him of his heritage or to dissuade the unfair treatment he received growing up. The fact that she cared did not counteract her sins. There was nothing that could. Not anymore. He had held onto her love for so long, letting it blind him to the truth, but no longer. It was no longer the only love he could find.

“That does not mean you are not still trying to use me, though,” he said quietly, feeling tired and oddly defeated.

Where had all that exuberance and jubilation of just an hour ago? How had he lost the joy of defeating Sif and the Warriors Three so quickly? Why could he not still carry the feeling of Anthony’s lips on his in his heart?

He was so tired of this place.

Everything was a struggle. He had to fight for every scrap and even what he won was taken from him. There was no peace for him here, no version of this where he came out on top, as Odin had said. His life here would never be his own. He would be forced to play Asgard’s game until his feet bled and his muscles gave out from exhaustion. If he hadn’t made his decision to run already, he would have in that moment.

“Perhaps I was wrong to take you,” Odin spoke solemnly, and Loki’s head snapped up to stare at him. His gaze was hard, though, his eye unforgiving. “I thought you would be able to learn the ways of the Aesir, that you might be able to overcome the baser instincts of your heritage.”

Loki stiffened, but Odin wasn’t through.

“Perhaps you will always be a product of where you were born, of what you are,” he continued. “Perhaps there is nothing that could change that. We _tried_. We tried to teach you the right path through life, but I suppose we failed at that.”

Frigga made a plaintive noise as she went to him, laying a hand on his chest.

“Odin, no…” she placated. “We have not failed yet.”

Yet.

_Yet._

Because Loki was still a project to be worked on. He was still a tool to be improved. An _asset_ to be perfected.

His hands fisted at his sides.

“Perhaps you have,” he spoke up, raising his chin high. “I have certainly been told often enough that I am past the point of redemption. I tried to slaughter my entire race, after all. Only a _true_ monster could do that.”

“Loki!”

Frigga sounded scandalized, but Loki’s gaze was locked with Odin’s. This was between them, now. This was the breaking point. Loki could _feel_ it. After this, nothing would be the same. Something had to give and it was giving now.

“A true monster,” Odin echoed.

“And you brought it home.”

Calmly, casually, Odin turned away from him. Loki watched as he strode into the back chambers, the ones that held his and Frigga’s bed, where his mother had sat to keep vigil over him what felt like millennia ago, where Loki had killed his father by birth in a mad attempt to finally prove himself. Had it truly been less than a year ago that Loki had sat upon the throne of Asgard, just having learned the terrible secret of his heritage? How could such a short period of time feel like it had taken so long?

“Loki,” Frigga was on him the moment Odin was out of the room, clutching at his arms with concern lining her every feature, “you must apologize. Tell your father you’re sorry and _stop this_. Don’t push us away, my son. Don’t make this mistake. We can figure the rest out, just _please._ ”

Loki did not think he’d ever heard her beg before, certainly not for him.

“I am afraid,” he confided, “that it may be too late for that.”

“It is _not,_ ” she insisted. “You are my _son_ , Loki. I will always protect you.”

He stepped away from her, breaking her hold.

“You have done little to do so before,” he bit out. “You did not speak out against Odin’s decision to imprison me in the dungeons.”

“You know I could not challenge him openly, and you tried to destroy a _realm_ , Loki! You were not in your right mind! I had hoped, perhaps, it would give you time to think. At the very least, it would get you out of the public eye and the scrutiny of others.”

“So that I could not be of any more embarrassment to the family, you mean.”

“So that you would not have to suffer their scorn! You have always been different, Loki, and I know it has not been easy. I did not wish you to have to experience any more of that than you absolutely had to.”

“And your solution was the dungeon? Where guards could mock and torment me to their hearts’ content? Where I was housed beside common criminals, enemies of Asgard, who enjoyed nothing more than the opportunity to heckle Asgard’s fallen prince? Oh, yes, my queen, you spared me _much_.”

“There was only so much I could do! Why must you try so hard to believe the worst of me?”

“Because believing the best is what got me here.”

“Enough,” Odin rumbled from the doorway. “Enough of all of this.”

Loki turned slowly to face him fully, drawing his spine up as straight as it could go.

Gungnir, the royal spear, was grasped in Odin’s hand. He must have retrieved it from its resting place. Its presence could only mean that Odin intended to be very official about all this.

“Well then,” he said mildly, eyeing the spear with no small amount of trepidation, “what have you decided?”

It occurred to him that Odin suddenly looked very _old_.

“This is not about what I have decided,” Odin spoke solemnly. “It is about what you have decided. We wanted so much more, and yet you are the one who chose to be this.”

He gestured at Loki with his free hand, the movement full of judgmental disappointment.

“So dramatic.”

Odin’s eye narrowed.

“You have chosen to cast aside the opportunities placed before you, to ignore and disregard the help you were offered. You have decided your fate by your own actions, forsaken all you could be in favor of what you were born as.”

He spoke so formally, as he would at a sentencing, that Loki could not help the acute feeling of dread that coursed through him. As usual, when he felt uncomfortable, he compensated for the emotion by lashing out.

“Well,” he drawled lazily, doing his level best to not reveal just how affected he was by this all. He would not grant Odin that satisfaction, “one cannot help what is in their blood.”

“No,” Odin agreed, “I suppose they cannot. You have forever been gifted with the ability to hide it, however. I remember when I first held you in my arms and your skin transformed from a beastly blue to the pale shade you wear now before my very eyes. I knew then that you would be gifted in magic and I was right. Your abilities surpassed all expectations.

“It was that ability, so automatic to you that you were able to use it as a babe, that allowed you to go all these years without revealing what lies beneath your skin. I helped it along, of course, guided it until you began to automatically do so on your own.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“You cannot take my magic from me. It’s impossible, even with the Odinforce.”

Odin nodded his assent.

“You are not wrong. To even attempt it would be likely to kill you and, though I would have long sentenced your death if I did not care for you like the son you deny you are, that is still not a fate I wish upon you.”

Loki did not want to admit the fear that curled in his chest. He did not want to acknowledge the way he trembled with it. He had been wrong to be so cavalier about Odin’s punishment before. He should have known better.

“This fate is the one you chose, though. Remember that, when you think to curse my cruelty, as I am sure you will see it. If you wish so fervently to forsake our family, to be the monster you were born as, then so be it. It is clear no guidance I could give you will change your mind, but you will not wear the face of an Aesir while you do so.”

Odin raised Gungnir and slammed the butt of it into the golden floor. A shockwave of magic flew from its base, sending Loki sprawling backwards. He hit the floor hard and rolled, but it was nothing compared to the sensation of the spear’s magic ripping through his skin.

Loki was a natural shapeshifter. This had always been the fact, as Odin had already pointed out. Loki was gifted in a way few others across all of the nine realms were. It was little to no effort for him to pull on another façade, be it an illusion or a physical shift. Once it was there, he only had to pay it the barest of mind in order to maintain it. Ones he used most often were even easier to maintain, such as his female form. Having them ripped away, though… That was an entirely different sensation.

Gungnir’s magic shredded Loki’s Aesir form, wriggling through to his core and _forcing_ his body to turn cold and hard. Just as he had on the field when facing his opponents, Loki felt it as the ice bled into his veins. He stared in horror as his scrambling fingers turned from pale to deep blue, lines rising across his skin in grotesque patterns. He choked for air through the pain, hearing Frigga’s cries as if from a great distance.

Slowly, he came down from the pain, the world realigning as he panted harshly for breath. Every muscle in his body ached faintly, feeling as though they had been overworked. Frigga had her head buried in Odin’s shoulder, one of the king’s arms wrapped around her and her own shoulders shaking with near-silent sobs. Odin’s expression looked pained, at least, but no less stony and resolved.

“You chose this,” he reiterated, his voice soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally gone and created myself a [ Tumblr! ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/) I'd suggest checking me out because there will soon be a limited number of commision spots openning up. (Seven, to be exact.) They'll be first come, first serve and opening in about a week, so keep your eye out if you're interested!


End file.
